<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>人生哲理 by XavIniesta685</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296301">人生哲理</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavIniesta685/pseuds/XavIniesta685'>XavIniesta685</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, FC Barcelona, M/M, real madrid - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavIniesta685/pseuds/XavIniesta685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>本人并非作者，代朋友发。作者：LostInTokyo<br/>lof地址：https://dongjingyeweiyang.lofter.com/<br/>皮水ABO生子肉文，设定见前一篇《人生哲理的细节》，拉莫斯为了不重蹈卡西劳尔耶罗那样被悲惨清洗出皇马的命运，急着赶在夏歇期怀上。 <br/>作者LostinTokyo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, others implied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>人生哲理</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【皮水的人生哲理之一】 <br/>皮水ABO生子肉文，设定见前一篇《人生哲理的细节》，拉莫斯为了不重蹈卡西劳尔耶罗那样被悲惨清洗出皇马的命运，急着赶在夏歇期怀上。 <br/>作者LostinTokyo </p>
<p>“你他妈到底行不行？”拉莫斯破口大骂，“你不行是不是逼着我找别人？” </p>
<p>那位巴萨后卫就是在这种震耳欲聋的辱骂声中被吵醒的，他勉强睁开惺忪睡眼，就被一本撕得乱七八糟的验孕试纸砸在脸上。 <br/>“塞吉…” </p>
<p>“要你有什么用？哗大有什么用？关键时刻一点都指望不上！” <br/>拉莫斯将卧室里凡摆在桌上的东西都砸向地面。 <br/>“真是后悔跟你结婚！” </p>
<p>“呃，塞吉，这是你的房子，砸坏了你得自己收拾。” <br/>皮克好心提醒，接着他就被抓着头发，强行从床上扔到地上，还被一脚踢进屁股。 </p>
<p>和一位处在不正常发情期、情绪激动的Omega共处一室非常危险，皮克真想从这间卧室爬出去，但他不敢。拉莫斯性格很强不说，打架水平也在远在他之上。 </p>
<p>当然，他理解对方的焦虑。没有什么比时间更宝贵，拉莫斯气味变淡了，药效渐渐失去。这很糟糕，如果他们没有抓住这次机会。他们会赶不上这次的夏窗，更赶不上明年这个时候欧洲杯完全复出。 <br/>—那样一切都完了。 </p>
<p>而现在，这一切正在崩溃的边缘。 <br/>靠吃药刺激、强行促进的发情期只能维持最多七十二小时，短时间重复使用不仅及其伤身，也不能重复吃。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>拉莫斯不得不抬手撑着墙，他同样深刻感受到，自己的气味正在消散。他是个非常健壮的Omega，攻击性和吸引力同样强大。事情没有他想得那么容易，他以为停了抑制剂，再吃点促进剂进入发情期，然后把他的Alpha叫进来，就大功告成。 <br/>直到今天早上，一切还是很美好，受情欲和功利驱使，这对情侣大部分时间处于一种火辣辣的结合状态，除了中间他们去厨房吃了十五次饭。 </p>
<p>不吃点东西补充体力我要昏过去的，皮克边吃边说，真的好累啊。 <br/>吃快点，去上工！拉莫斯恶狠狠把一块羊扒强塞进皮克嘴里。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>……而现在呢，他只感觉到浑身难受，以及失望透顶。自己来马德里整整十四年了，拉莫斯想。他有着钢铁般意志，不害怕任何困难，不在乎任何代价。这个Camos来的乡下男孩，在马德里收获了一切，荣誉堆满了陈列室。他和国王握手，和市长晚餐，在胜利广场俯瞰万人高歌。只要他出门，就会被人认出来。 <br/>他可不能失去这些。 <br/>他还想要更多，他值得得到更多。 <br/>他必须得到更多。 </p>
<p>但他知道，皇家马德里给予他这一切，也会威胁他拿走这一切。他接受不了像耶罗、劳尔、古蒂或是卡西那样的结局，他认为他理所应当要过得更好些。 <br/>理由呢，也许因为他不是马德里主义者。不是什么狗屁主义者，就会懂得为自己多想一点儿。 </p>
<p>他认为适当的妥协和手段能达到他的目的。他还有个极大优势，那就是强抢到像杰拉德·皮克这样有人脉有地位（当然重点是还有巨哗）的伴侣。 </p>
<p>令人绝望的是，这点小手段—让自己怀孕，好以退为进，抢占舆论高地的小手段，居然停止在这里。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>皮克从背后环住拉莫斯，轻轻咬住对方颈后的腺体。本来即将消散的Omega气味由于Alpha的刺激又浓郁了起来。 <br/>拉莫斯闻起来很棒，像烈日炎炎时，战士在田野上骑着快马，树荫下稍作停留，他打开一瓶威士忌，一半仰脖入喉，一半酒倒在脚边以祭故人。 <br/>而皮克这种级别的Alpha气味同样绝妙，他似乎并不存在，似乎无处不在。他是来自巴塞罗那的海浪，温柔而充满力量。他将气味散布开来，完全渗透进他的Omega伴侣的皮肤之下。 </p>
<p>“还有一会儿，我们再试一次，”皮克啃噬着拉莫斯的后颈，说，“不到终场哨，不应该放弃。” </p>
<p>拉莫斯差点被自己的Alpha感动了，他仰起颈脖，好让皮克留在后颈的标记刺破皮肤，刻进血脉里。 <br/>直到皮克说： <br/>“塞吉，你有没有觉得可能是你的问题，你都三十三岁了。” </p>
<p>一个过肩摔，皮克被自己标记的Omega凶狠砸在地上。浑身骨头像被砸散了架，让他怀疑自己下个赛季或者从今以后的全部赛季都将彻底报销。 <br/>拉莫斯压坐在他身上，抓着他肩膀，粗声粗气地说： <br/>“我不相信你了！我自己来！” </p>
<p>“不不不，看你这么健康，我就放心了，”皮克说，他捏住拉莫斯的手腕拉起来，好解放自己快被捏碎的肩骨，“是我的问题，我来。” </p>
<p>“本来就是你不行！你这个…” </p>
<p>皮克拉下拉莫斯的头，用吻堵住了对方接下来的谩骂。 <br/>“时间不多了，我们要团结、团结，争取绝杀。” </p>
<p>时间不多了，这两个男人抓紧时间吻在了一起，肉体贴合在一起。 <br/>那只Omega的身体在这三天里已经被开发得太多太厉害，像下过雪后被践踏的泥泞道，轻而易举就接纳了Alpha的进入。深处的秘密花园像蚕蛹一样再度被刺破和痉挛。成结时，两个人都不好受，若有若无的气味在房间里纠缠在一起。 </p>
<p>他们始终保持着静静拥抱在一起的姿势。情欲渐渐褪去，也不能逼迫他们分开。 <br/>直到他们的肚子同时饿得咕咕叫起来，皮克终于敢推开压在自己身上的拉莫斯，问： <br/>“我饿死了，你订了哪家餐厅外卖？” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>三天之后，拉莫斯带着皮克飞去了美国威斯康星医学中心做辅助生殖，该中心俗称不孕不育送子观音。 <br/>他们以为Alpha和Omega结合后致孕非常容易。后来才知道，现代污染太严重加上滥用药物，也就比Beta们成功率高一点儿。 </p>
<p>人生哲理，所谓最后一搏的奇迹，往往不会发生。 <br/>人生哲理下一条，信鸡汤不如信科学。 </p>
<p>“看，”皮克抖着诊疗单，得意地说，“我就说是你的问题，医生说你的腺体有轻微炎症，得先消炎。” </p>
<p>“滚开啊，医生说爆发炎症是因为被捅得太狠！” </p>
<p>【皮水的人生哲理之二】 <br/>继续皮水/白托ABO生子肉文，设定见《人生哲理的细节》 </p>
<p>莫德里奇首先发现拉莫斯的不对劲。 </p>
<p>不对劲的地方太多了，整个夏歇期拉莫斯都没露面，INS上也没有更新任何度假照片，虽然他还是一如既往给朋友们点赞。并且，他也没有邀请莫德里奇一起度假，过去几年一直如此。在莫德里奇发自己带着女儿度假照片给拉莫斯时，问对方今年在哪快活，对方含糊其辞一笔带过。 </p>
<p>当然，这些不对劲莫德里奇自动做出解释。拉莫斯和皮克结婚不到一年，他可能更多时间花在皮克身上，甚至可能进入了皮克在巴塞罗那的朋友圈，因此不方便公开给大家。 </p>
<p>但到了夏歇结束、归队日的那天，这些不对劲就更多了。莫德里奇觉得今天拉莫斯的话比以前少了一大半。他心不在焉，只有主动去撩他，他才会有反应。 </p>
<p>归队报道被球员们戏称为返校日，就好像等待交作业的小学生。高层、教练和队医紧张打量他们，谁度假过得放纵一目了然。作为队长的拉莫斯和往常一样，很早来到训练基地。他多年来一直如此，早来晚走。但这次他却最后一个进体检室，在其他人都结束体检穿上衣服离开后。 </p>
<p>“你是不是度假玩嗨了把腹肌丢到海岛上了？” <br/>马塞洛开玩笑说。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯闻言，稍微撩起一点衣服，给马塞洛晒仍然线条清晰的腹肌。不过，在马塞洛要趁机揍他的腹部时，他敏捷躲开了，还把马塞洛推出体检室，并把体检室的门反锁住。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>之后的恢复训练拉莫斯也没有参加。他连训练服都没有换，远远站在一边，看着队友们集合后绕着训练场地慢跑。接着他的身影消失了，他去了高层办公室。 <br/>皇马队长和高层的会议开了很长时间，直到当天的恢复训练结束。 </p>
<p>有什么事情要发生了，莫德里奇想。这可能一半基于现实，一半来源于他作为一个Omega的天生直觉。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>作为“返校日”，通常会召开一个简短的新闻发布会，介绍队员归队情况和新赛季的准备工作。混合区媒体们都来了，接着他们被告知，今天新闻发布会会比往常时间稍长一点。他们求之不得，他们有太多问题要问，皇马在经历了梦境般欧冠三连后，迅速跌入谷底，度过一个四大皆空的赛季。皇马不可能在这个赛季继续碌碌无为，那是不被容忍的。 </p>
<p>这可能是个比往年更正式的发布会，主席、公关部总监、新闻发言人都到场了，随后皇马队长拉莫斯也到了。简单的开场白后，话筒递到拉莫斯手边，他停留了几秒钟，最后说： <br/>“很抱歉得先宣布一个消息，我怀孕了，决定这个赛季离队，转会到塞维利亚。” </p>
<p>接着他告诉在场的媒体，他怀孕了，按照他家乡Camos风俗，这种时候他得返回家乡，直到孩子出生。而且，孕期球员不被允许踢太多高强度比赛，他无法像过去一样为皇马做出贡献。俱乐部非常理解他的处境，将以零费用租借形式送他去塞维利亚。 </p>
<p>场下的媒体安静得好像一根针掉在地上都能听到。他们本来准备了太多问题，在这个消息面前似乎变得不值一提。他们眼睁睁地看着拉莫斯起身和皇马主席紧紧拥抱，动情表示： <br/>“我永远都不会忘记主席带我来马德里的那一天，一切都像发生在昨天。主席对待我就像我父亲一样，我不知道如何表达我的感激之情。这是世界上最具有人情味的俱乐部，他是世界上最通情达理的主席。” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>远在巴塞罗那的皮克很难忍住不向更衣室朋友们公布这个消息，尽管拉莫斯警告他要等在马德里那边公开后，他再说话。 <br/>“我要当爸爸啦。”皮克兴奋地说。 </p>
<p>更衣室里根本没人搭理他，“返校日”大家忙着寒暄打闹，交流度假经历。 </p>
<p>“你当不了爸爸，”最后他旁边的布斯克茨刻薄地说，“巴萨的爸爸只会是门将小狮子。听着，杰瑞，你要是这个赛季还像上个赛季那样动不动走神当卧底漏球，你就得向我们每一个人喊爸爸。” </p>
<p>巨大哄笑声在巴萨更衣室里响起来。 <br/>我再也不想跟你们这些人说话了，皮克生气地关上更衣室柜子。 <br/>这时他的手机响了，是拉莫斯发来的消息。皮克马上离开更衣室，打电话给自己熟知的加泰媒体。 </p>
<p>“我要当爸爸了，”皮克对着电话那头的记者说，“你赶快把这个消息发出去，越快越好。” </p>
<p>“杰瑞，我以为你找我来讲正事，你别整天就只知道玩儿，我还有稿子要改呢。” </p>
<p>“好吧，我把拉莫斯搞怀孕了，皇马不得不将他零费用租借回塞维利亚。” </p>
<p>电话那头的记者愣了一下。 <br/>“你干嘛不干脆让他来巴萨？” </p>
<p>“巴萨报价了，表示愿意承担拉莫斯一半薪水，但皇马拒绝了。塞维利亚方面态度强硬地要求一分钱不出，否则拒绝接受拉莫斯转会。” <br/>皮克说： <br/>“快，一定要把巴萨报价的细节写上，描述得越生动越好，然后马上发出去！” </p>
<p>他听到电话那头传来手指按在键盘上的清脆敲击声。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>拉莫斯在新闻发布会哭过一次，回更衣室又哭了。他在媒体们还没有从富有想象力和冲击力的新闻中回过味来时，就起身离席了。他抓紧时间和俱乐部每个人道别，然后离开马德里，飞往塞维利亚。这倒不是俱乐部急于赶他走，毕竟事情已经这样了。而是负责安保部门对拉莫斯的安全感到担心，建议他尽快离开此地，以免被疯狂的极端球迷攻击。 </p>
<p>皇马更衣室里同样一片寂静，没一个人说话，也许因为他们不知道该说什么。只有拉莫斯和马塞洛拥抱道别时，马塞洛生气地表示： <br/>“你太过分了。” </p>
<p>对不起，拉莫斯将队长袖标交给马塞洛。 <br/>他知道自己确实很过分，身为队长竟然身先士卒逃跑了，扔下他们其他所有人。当年卡西坚持不走，一半为了捍卫自己的荣誉，另一半也是为了留下来保护拉莫斯这些年轻人。那使得拉莫斯理解到一件人生哲理，当一个人连自身都难保，就不要总妄想保护别人。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯的哥哥，也是他的经纪人，进来帮拉莫斯拿过行李。 <br/>时间不多了，不要再道别了。 <br/>哥哥说，他强拉着拉莫斯离开了。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯走了，更衣室里仍然一片死寂。他们顾不上讨论拉莫斯的事情，人人自危，尤其是三十岁以上的球员。他们做梦也没有想到，身为队长的拉莫斯耍了个大花招，鞋底抹油抢先溜了。靠着怀孕这道免死金牌，成为这么多年来第一个在皇马好聚好散全身而退的队长。 <br/>现在问题来了，队长都带头跑路了，剩下的人还不跑，怕不是傻了吗。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>拉莫斯上车时，惊讶发现皮克也在车里。皮克从巴塞罗那专程赶到马德里，要送拉莫斯回塞维利亚。 <br/>“你不用送我，”拉莫斯说，“不是说我们在塞维利亚见吗？” </p>
<p>那可不行，皮克表示。他担心拉莫斯被极端球迷攻击。 <br/>拉莫斯往后看，为了安全起见，皇马派了两辆车送他，还叫了两辆警车陪同护送。皇马官网上已经把队长拉莫斯怀孕离队的消息放上去了，只有短短一句话。晚些时他们会放更详细的新闻，感谢拉莫斯十四年来的付出。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯不再去看窗外飞速倒退的马德里街景。皮克吻了他，接着又把他掰过去，咬住他后颈的腺体。 </p>
<p>你要标记多少次才够。拉莫斯毫不客气给了皮克一个肘击。皮克总是反反复复标记他，后颈不停被咬破皮。 </p>
<p>你这肘击该吃红牌。皮克说。 <br/>接着他仍然孜孜不倦地咬住拉莫斯的后颈，将自己的信息素注入到Omega的血液中。Alpha的气味和Omega的气味充分混合在一起，弥漫在整个车厢里。原始的缔结让这对结婚不久、经常吵架的情侣同样产生对新生活的渴望、以及对新生命的期待。 </p>
<p>“杰瑞，”拉莫斯的哥哥边开车边说，“你得要照顾好我弟弟，他怀孕了，你不能总跟他…” </p>
<p>他话音未落，就听到皮克起身时头撞到车内天花板的声响，和拉莫斯大叫着说“你这傻X踩到我的脚了”。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>【皮水的人生哲理之三】 </p>
<p>皮水ABO生子肉文，水托前任 </p>
<p>皮克永远忘不了和拉莫斯的一炮定情的那一夜。那是一年前夏天，他们作为主力中后卫组合，最后一次一起参加国家队集训和比赛。 </p>
<p>我退出国家队唯一好处，可能就是再也不用跟你这种傻X搭档后卫。整天只知道上抢，身后大片空档以为我会替你擦屁股吗，当然是不会。 <br/>皮克看着拉莫斯的脸，想。 </p>
<p>不管怎么说，这一切都结束了。最后一夜，他和拉莫斯又吵了一架，原因忘记了。总之最后他们最后谁也不搭理谁，皮克还恶作剧地把拉莫斯的抑制剂扔到房间最高点—吊扇叶片上，他以前就经常这么欺负梅西他们。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯不理皮克，拉高毛毯睡了。抑制剂偶然漏吃一两次没关系，他想，困死了，明天再说。国际足联和俱乐部要求球员不分性别，统一持证吃药，长期服用同种抑制剂。新一代药物调节内分泌，对ABO各种性别都有好处。光是能减轻雄激素造成的脱发症状这点，就能让球员们心甘情愿大吃特吃。 </p>
<p>皮克自讨没趣，打开吊扇开关，让那盒抑制剂掉落到拉莫斯床边。拉莫斯还是没搭理他，好像已经睡着了。皮克玩了一会手机，也关灯睡了。 </p>
<p>皮克差点就进入香甜梦乡，直到他听到隔壁床拉莫斯翻来覆去的声音。接着拉莫斯起身离床，卫生间灯亮了。片刻后灯灭了，拉莫斯回到房间，啪地一声躺到在床上。 </p>
<p>好啦，皮克歪头又要睡着，直到他再次被惊醒。 <br/>第五次拉莫斯起身去厕所时，皮克再也睡不着了。而且这次拉莫斯逗留在厕所的时间比之前都长。 </p>
<p>那个傻X怕不是又吃错东西闹出肠胃炎了。皮克想，拉莫斯以前就出过这种差错，球踢到一半忍不住去上厕所。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>出于队友之爱，皮克准备去看看拉莫斯，顺便嘲笑一下对方。 <br/>卫生间的门没有反锁，皮克毫无心理准备地拉开房门，并大叫道。 <br/>“你这个傻X还活着吗？” </p>
<p>接着他就被一股猛烈的Omega香气劈头盖脸袭击了。他从来没有闻到过这种强度的Omega信息素气味，仿佛十级飓风横扫过境，所到之处，片甲不留。他退了两步，茫然坐在地上。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>而拉莫斯本人呢，他同样茫然无措。他刚刚从浴室冲了个澡出来，什么也没穿。这个晚上他一直感到肚子胀痛难耐，但每次去厕所又并没有什么便意。接着他浑身发热、冒汗，湿透了睡袍，他只好又爬起来简单冲了个澡。 <br/>他想用毛巾擦干净自己，但身上永远都是黏糊糊的。他突然闻到自己绽放的气味，从每一个毛孔里散发出来，像燃烧的火焰。他浑身都在着火，火势蔓延，根本控制不住。他从来没有这样经历，他三十二岁零四个月了。但他并非完全不懂得这是什么，只是不敢相信眼前这一切。他一直认为自己是个Beta，他有一个相恋十多年、感情很深的Omega男友。 <br/>事后他意识到，这可能是因为他分化较晚，而他很年轻就进入高强度职业联赛，并长期大剂量服用抑制剂造成的。</p>
<p>…他听到卫生间门开了，皮克大声喊你这个傻X还活着吗。 </p>
<p>那个声音在他听来模模糊糊，但一个顶级Alpha的气味真真切切冲了进来，像泼天的海浪，狠狠撞击到他身上火焰。而当他火焰更甚，海浪也就升级成海啸。那绝对是个极其美味的Alpha，有着高大健康的肉体，英俊帅气的面孔，聪明敏捷的头脑，出身优渥，教养良好，并且非常富有。在富有层次感的气味世界里拉莫斯迷失了自己。不过，他转动眼珠，气味世界里那个法国大餐似的Alpha面孔和视觉世界里他的老搭档、来自加泰地区的杰瑞德皮克渐渐重叠，法国大餐消失了，变成了烤得又老又硬的圣诞节火鸡，拉莫斯不由得又往外发动一阵攻击素。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>而皮克呢，他正在承受来自一位极其强大Omega的挑衅。那确实是挑衅，先是疯狂的信息素，像一根大丁丁那样抽打他的脸颊，接着又是一股恶狠狠的攻击素，继续像一根大丁丁那样抽打他的脸颊。这完全激起了一个Alpha的征服欲，而情欲和征服总是相伴相偎，生物本能让他想冲进去，占领、标记那个该死的Omega，让对方臣服，变成自己私人所有物。 </p>
<p>不过，在他刚想像一头雄狮般冲进去干翻那个Omega，拉莫斯先冲了出来。这时的拉莫斯眼神涣散，无法聚焦，那是一头饥渴而嗜血的野兽。原始气味世界再度战胜了理智，皮克在拉莫斯眼里又变成法国大餐。 </p>
<p>皮克吓得连忙往后缩，他应该逃离这场动物世界。但拉莫斯同样强大的吸引素和攻击素如同烙铁织成的情网、像匕首刺成的心阵，根本不可能逃开，越抗拒，越诱惑，越挣扎，越沉沦，越疼痛，越快乐。 <br/>他逃不掉了。 <br/>都怪这位巴萨后卫腿太长，拉莫斯抓住了他的脚踝，将他往卫生间里脱。 </p>
<p>“记得带套。”皮克绝望地喊道。 </p>
<p>“记得，”拉莫斯说，他从卫生间盥洗台上撕开一盒安全用品包装，“你平时用这个牌子吗？” </p>
<p>“用，不过不是这个系列。” </p>
<p>皮克躺在卫生间地板上，身下是冰冷的防滑地砖。他抬手捂住自己的眼睛，耳边回响起古老的人生哲理。 </p>
<p>那些人生哲理像一首诗歌，它们是这样唱的。 <br/>如果强X躲不掉， <br/>安全措施要做好。 <br/>人生没有后悔药， <br/>搞出人命不得了。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>片刻之后，皮克放下捂住眼睛的手。他那早已起了反应的下半身被送入一个Omega滚烫湿润的身体里。坐在他身上的拉莫斯试着自己动了一下，接着皮克就再也忍不了了，他爆炸一般坐起身，将强X变成了和X，最后又变成了强X。 </p>
<p>最后拉莫斯绝对明确表示了抗拒，不管是身体还是口头。他不想被标记，皮克嚣张地咬破了他颈后腺体不说，还企图刺破他身体深处的腺体。拉莫斯的抵抗起不了作用，他被禁锢住了。皮克成功突破了他的秘境，并且在他体内膨胀开结。 <br/>那种情景下对Omega来说是不公平的，那是Alpha加诸在他们身上残酷刑法。这种肉体枷锁的无情之处在于，Omega如果选择温顺臣服、保持不动，就能欲仙欲死，如同直冲云霄，身处天堂，这种快乐这世界上任何药物甚至都抵达不到。而如果他们试图逃脱，他们就会疼得撕心裂肺，像被利刃劈开、被毒蛇啃噬，瞬间从天堂跌落血池炼狱，翻滚焚烧。 <br/>拉莫斯自认为自己很能忍疼，他往后肘击皮克，想从这种控制中摆脱出来。他稍微一动，结合处传来的剧痛让他差点疼晕过去。在蜜糖和砒霜之间，最终还是蜜糖占了上风。 </p>
<p>这事儿唯一庆幸的是，他们遵守人生哲理，事先做足了安全措施。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>第二条人生哲理要到第二天早上了，那就是一个Alpha虽然能在情事中享受彻底控制Omega，但当这一切结束后，要小心Omega会扑上来打死你。毕竟你死了，AO之间的连接也就彻底结束了。 </p>
<p>因此，在拉莫斯彻底清醒后，他发现自己躺在床上，身上盖着毯子，床头柜留着矿泉水和抑制剂。房间被彻底整理过了，他身体也被小心清理过了。至于那个在他身上留下深刻标记的Alpha，从气味判断，至少已经逃走几个小时了。 <br/>被认为沙雕男孩的皮克能活到三十多岁，全靠他严格遵守人生哲理。这时不鞋底抹油，赶紧溜之大吉，等着被回过味来的Omega活活打死吗？ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>【皮水的人生哲理之四】 </p>
<p>皮水ABO生子肉文 </p>
<p>皮克当然也永远忘不了和拉莫斯结婚的那一天。那是夏天的末尾，离他们在国家队集训中心发生意外一个多月之后。 <br/>皮克承认自己放松了警惕，因为那之后拉莫斯并没有任何异常，也没有联系他。 <br/>也许拉莫斯并不想让别人知道他是个Omega。毕竟，拉莫斯经常吹嘘自己X技高超，让Omega男友欲罢不能。 </p>
<p>但那天皮克骑电动车回家，在门口忘了密码。他停了几分钟，努力回想进门密码。一只手伸过来，抓住了他的衣领，将他翻过来，背狠狠撞到墙上。接着，他就看到拉莫斯那张凶神恶煞的脸和扣住他下巴的大花臂。 </p>
<p>皮克想起自己小时候学过的人生哲理，不要招惹比自己块头大的人。这句话更准确说法是，不要招惹自己打不过的人。 <br/>就像眼下。 <br/>虽然他比拉莫斯块头大一圈，可他根本不可能打赢拉莫斯。他见识过拉莫斯的战斗水平，球场上和球场下。那很惊人，能把他打得片甲不留。 </p>
<p>对方当然是找自己来算帐的。开头还可以推脱说帮拉莫斯缓解突然发情的痛苦，后面干的事儿就远远超出一位绅士的品格，一路滑向犯罪的边缘。拉莫斯明确告诉他，不许插到最里面，不许标记。但他还是那么做了。皮克想辩解说那是Alpha的本能，他在拉莫斯那充满诱惑的气味森林里迷失了自己。这种顶级的Omega，谁会不想用利爪把它钳住、将它捕获呢？ </p>
<p>“对不起，”皮克老老实实地说，“都是我的错。” </p>
<p>“你他妈竟然敢标记我！” </p>
<p>“我…我可以给你买解除标记的药，最贵的那种。我可以补偿你医药费，误工费，精神损失费，什么都行。” <br/>皮克看着对方的脸色，小心地说。 <br/>“…好吧，你不想私了的话，也可以上法庭，判我公开道歉或是监禁都行。呃，走法律途径。” <br/>总之不要在这里动私刑打人，皮克害怕自己被拉莫斯打残，甚至被打死。 </p>
<p>“我要和你结婚。”拉莫斯说。 </p>
<p>“不用了塞吉，8102年了，这里不是印度也不是YSL国家。别害怕，吃点药就能解除被标记。” <br/>皮克说。 <br/>“现在早就不是那个被Alpha标记就要被迫和对方结婚的时代了，你要勇敢。” </p>
<p>拉莫斯的拳头砸过来，皮克吓得捂住头蹲下，显得弱小可怜又无助。拉莫斯一只手撑住墙，另一只手强行把皮克拉起来。 <br/>“可是我觉得你很好闻。” </p>
<p>“你也很好闻，不不不，”皮克意识到今天双方都吃了抑制剂，并没有气味泄露出来，“我用的是范思哲男香time travel，你喜欢的话，我可以给你买一箱。” </p>
<p>“你的Alpha气味很好闻，绝对是顶级，”拉莫斯抓住皮克往墙上又撞了一下，“做我的Alpha。” <br/>他说这话的表情就像是，大哥看上你了，做大哥的女人。 <br/>事实上也是。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>……皮克的回忆不得不按下暂停，塞维利亚到了。那是西班牙最南端的城市，阳光好像是橙色的。安达卢西亚这片土地很衬拉莫斯，他们同样开朗、热情、直爽、毫不造作。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯的一大家子亲戚都来了，挤满了他在塞维利亚的大房子。他一一和他们拥抱打招呼，回家的感觉妙不可言，永远意味着安定和温暖。他的父母哥哥姐姐商量着轮流过来照顾他。 <br/>他从小就认识的、最好的朋友纳瓦斯也来了。 </p>
<p>以前一直都是你照顾我，纳瓦斯动情地说，现在终于有机会我可以在球队照顾你。 <br/>我不会给你添麻烦的，拉莫斯开心地和纳瓦斯拥抱。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>当天皮克不得不返回巴塞罗那，走之前他和拉莫斯交换了三十几个深吻。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯躺在床上玩手机，忙着群发短信给所有关心他的人。他的手机快被问讯的短信给淹没了。 <br/>当然，他也会给更亲密的朋友单独发消息。他告诉莫德里奇，很抱歉今年无法陪对方一起度假，因为整个夏天他都在医院度过。他当然不会承认他靠辅助手段才怀孕，只是说怀孕后他没有经验，状况也不是很好，不得不长时间呆在医院。 <br/>皮克一直陪着我，学着怎么照顾我，他非常棒。 <br/>他最后甜蜜地写道。 </p>
<p>接着他在INS上更新了自己的状态。他转了皮克发的关于他怀孕的消息，并且回答了朋友们关于孩子性别问题。 </p>
<p>我还不知道，不过家乡来的占星师说会是个可爱的小公主，他写道。 </p>
<p>一分钟后皮克在后面回复了他。 <br/>搞封建迷信活动不好，宝贝，很遗憾第一次做血检就写了是个男孩。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯转了一位网友ps的宝宝长相，看起来很像他。他艾特了皮克，等了十分钟皮克都没来点赞。 </p>
<p>十分钟后，他的主页出现皮克转的另一位网友ps的宝宝长相，看起来更像皮克。皮克喜滋滋地表示，他们肯定长成这样，多么可爱。 </p>
<p>这张图皮克甚至都没有艾特他，拉莫斯恶狠狠点了个踩。他花了一个小时不停刷新页面，暗中观察哪张合成宝宝图片得到的赞更多，是长得像他的那张还是长得像皮克的那张。当他发现自己可能会输掉时，他群发给国家队和皇马成员，告诉他们不点赞就要被生活教做人。 </p>
<p>宝宝一出生，我就给他注册巴萨会员。 <br/>皮克又发了新的状态。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯继续点了个踩，并回复表示。 <br/>这事情由不得你做决定。 </p>
<p>你应该睡觉了，宝贝，少玩手机，至少这件事应该我做决定。 <br/>皮克写道。 </p>
<p>紧接着拉莫斯就收到皮克打来的电话，催他记得吃药，赶紧睡觉。 </p>
<p>【皮水的人生哲理之五】 </p>
<p>皮水ABO生子文 </p>
<p>拉莫斯站在自己的更衣柜前面，他脱掉身上衣物，只剩下内裤。他肌肉匀称的身材看上去和以前一样好。他准备换上训练服，和更衣室其他人一样。不过在那之前，他得先穿上保护腹部的护具，接着套上球衣，最后再穿上一层颜色鲜艳、印着号码的防护服。他最好的朋友纳瓦斯特意将更衣室柜子安排在他旁边，这时纳瓦斯已经换好自己的训练服，伸手过来帮拉莫斯整理和系紧防护服。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯抵达塞维利亚后—花了几个小时简单体检和官宣—接着他就积极加入到赛前训练准备之中。在那之前，他还花了一些时间被队医培训如何穿脱防护服。 </p>
<p>你不穿好防护服，绝对不允许踏上训练场草皮。如果被发现你违反规定，你就永远从这里滚出去。 <br/>队医警告他。 </p>
<p>那么这能防子弹吗？ <br/>拉莫斯好奇地拉伸着护具，那是一种非常结实而柔软的高分子聚合材料。 </p>
<p>也许不能，队医说，但它可以防这个。 <br/>他拿起一只球鞋，鞋钉狠狠划向护具。作为对比，他又用同一只鞋砸向一件球衣。结果，球衣被尖锐的球鞋鞋钉划破了，护具上却没有留下任何痕迹。 </p>
<p>这确实令人印象深刻，拉莫斯说，但穿这么多不会很热吗。 </p>
<p>等到冬天，你穿着这些就会比别人暖和了，孩子。 <br/>队医安慰他说。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>最开始几天队医会来检查拉莫斯是否正确穿戴好护具和防护服，并帮忙整理到正确的位置，以保证既不会影响做各种动作，也不会在剧烈运动中脱落。拉莫斯很快习惯穿着“盔甲”上场，他甚至开心地在INS上分享了自己的新造型，并表示“很酷”但是“有点热”。 <br/>那叫“火辣”，老大，你看起来非常火辣。伊斯科及时点赞和拍起了马屁，不愧是拉莫斯的头号小弟。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯习惯在塞维利亚俱乐部的生活就和他习惯穿着防护服一样快。他是个天生的社交专家，有着极有感染力的笑容，性格外向活泼，不出三天就能和俱乐部上上下下全部混熟。他擅长和人打成一片，不管是哪种意义上的“打”成一片，团结一致那种还是用拳头说话的那种。 </p>
<p>现在拉莫斯终于穿好防护服，穿过更衣室去训练场上。他和他的新队友们一一击掌或是拥抱，然后教练走过来，安排今天的训练内容。今天早上他们只有简单热身训练，接着就会出发飞去罗马，为明天的欧联杯小组赛第一回合对阵罗马踩场。拉莫斯进入了这场比赛的大名单，并且将会首发出场。这是拉莫斯转会到塞维利亚的第一场比赛亮相，教练的安排出于多重考虑，一方面，这位三十三岁的老将拥有过于丰富和过于辉煌的欧战经验，而俱乐部非常看重欧联战绩，另一方面，选择远离西班牙的客场，以避免拉莫斯的首秀就被本土球迷铺天盖地的嘘声给淹没了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>正如拉莫斯最开始说的，他不会给纳瓦斯添任何麻烦。说真的，拉莫斯的社交能力和适应能力比性格内向的纳瓦斯高出怕不止十个数量级。这也就是为什么过去二十年来，拉莫斯一直充当纳瓦斯的保护伞。 <br/>但纳瓦斯仍然非常担心对方。他不仅将更衣柜和拉莫斯的安排在一起，在训练基地也和拉莫斯共用同一间休息室。</p>
<p>拉莫斯的妊娠反应非常严重，他中午一吃饭就会回休息室吐。最初他还想避着纳瓦斯，但那是不可能的，纳瓦斯只能答应他不告诉任何人。拉莫斯吐完之后，没有办法，只能再去吃。再吃一顿根本没有用，往往又会吐掉。他会休息一会，再去吃第三次，直到不吐出来为止。后来纳瓦斯就干脆帮对方多拿一些食物回休息室。 </p>
<p>午休时，纳瓦斯在卧室时总能听到拉莫斯在卫生间吐到大喘气的声音。然后拉莫斯一脸若无其事地回来重新吃饭。他不吃不行，不然下午训练饿得站都站不稳。 <br/>皮克倒是每天中午会准点打电话过来，拉莫斯边吃饭边和皮克调情。 </p>
<p>你是不是又吐了，皮克总是担心地问，你记得吃止吐药了吗。 </p>
<p>别嫉妒我可以比你多吃好几顿，拉莫斯总是开心地摇晃着叉子说，塞维的餐厅保持了和二十年前一样的高水准。 </p>
<p>不过，拉莫斯也会抱怨般撒娇说，止吐药吃早了没有用，吃晚了总是连药一起吐出来。 </p>
<p>那我给你装个app，到点提醒你吃止吐药，或者我直接打电话提醒你，皮克说，你喜欢哪一种。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>令人欣慰的是，不知止吐药起了效果，还是过了吐得最厉害的那段时间，至少这几天拉莫斯明显好转了不少，中午终于能只吃一顿，就躺下休息。 <br/>对方应该会慢慢好起来吧，纳瓦斯乐观地想。至于拉莫斯本人，他脑子里大概真的不把这些当回事，也许比其他人多吃好几顿（尤其比皮克多吃）这事儿就能让他开心。 </p>
<p>纳瓦斯的视线重新投到训练场上，他们在做一个十分钟的小组分组对抗。拉莫斯飞奔了大半个球场去断球，近身后一个滑铲，将球断掉，转移到另一个方向。被断球和队员和冲上来接应的队员没能及时刹车，三个人撞在了一起。第一个先爬起来的伸手去拉另外两个。拉莫斯故意逗他们，扯住他们的手臂往下拽。最后这两个终于爬起来的队员一起去拽拉莫斯起身。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯脸上标志性的笑容消失了。 <br/>他发现自己根本站不起来，疼痛像带着倒刺的长矛，猝不及防，将他捅个对穿。他嘴唇发抖，脸上的血色褪尽。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>巴萨教练巴尔韦德敲了敲酒店房间的门，门开了，皮克正和梅西坐在房间地板上打游戏手柄。 </p>
<p>梅西看了看旁边立着的闹钟，他们应该还没有到出发时间。教练把皮克叫到旁边房间去了，梅西关掉游戏，面无表情地将游戏机收进行李箱。 </p>
<p>教练注意到皮克一脸茫然，根本不知道发生了什么。实际上教练也不知道细节，他只是告诉皮克，新闻里说塞维利亚将拉莫斯从明天欧联杯客场比赛的二十二人大名单里去除了，给出的理由是“今天早上他身体出了点问题，被送到医院，我们希望他和孩子早日恢复健康”。 <br/>为了避免无端的猜测，俱乐部将这话说得很直白了。 </p>
<p>“我只能给你五分钟做决定，杰瑞，”教练说，“你是要赶去塞维利亚看他，还是打算留下来参加比赛，你得马上给我一个准话。” </p>
<p>巴萨教练关上房门。 </p>
<p>房间里只剩下皮克，他手忙脚乱地给拉莫斯打电话，没有接。他试着给纳瓦斯打电话，对方不在服务区。他看了下时间，纳瓦斯这时正在从塞维利亚飞意大利的飞机上，接不了电话。接着他打给拉莫斯的哥哥，对方也不在塞维利亚，今天是拉莫斯的姐姐去照顾他。最后他终于接通了拉莫斯的姐姐的电话。 </p>
<p>他在医院打了一针黄体酮，情况已经稳定下来，拉莫斯的姐姐说，我们已经从医院回家了，他现在在休息。 </p>
<p>我在伦敦，皮克紧张地说，需要我马上过去吗？ </p>
<p>应该不用吧，拉莫斯的姐姐说，他现在没什么，医生让他回去休息，明天再去复查。 </p>
<p>房门被突然打开，皮克吓了一跳。教练站在门口，球队第二队长布斯克茨也在。 <br/>“四分钟了，情况怎么样？” </p>
<p>“他现在好像没事了，离开医院回家休息了。” </p>
<p>“那你现在要走吗？” </p>
<p>“我要考虑下，教练。” </p>
<p>“你只有三十秒时间回答，杰瑞，我马上要做安排。” </p>
<p>“杰瑞，”布斯克茨说，“你要是放心不下就马上走，我们能理解，总比你上了场不专心来得好，这场比赛很重要。” </p>
<p>“只剩十秒了，杰瑞，”教练说，“我马上要开赛前准备会议，然后大家就要坐车出发去客场比赛。你要想走我就换你下来，不走就准备从酒店出发。” </p>
<p>那位巴萨后卫咬了一下嘴唇，十秒钟转瞬即逝，而他的思维一片混沌。他们在2018-2019度过了一个非常糟糕的赛季。尽管他们在一片混乱的西甲中以极低的分数拿到了联赛冠军，那还是托西甲神秘中下游球队最后一轮劫富济贫的福，加时赛逼平了排名第二的升班马阿拉维斯。他们在欧冠半决赛中表现同样令人失望，被曼城送回局，而巴萨也再度成为欧冠冠军的试金石。 <br/>他们这个赛季将会把重心更多倾斜在欧冠上。巴萨失去欧冠太久了，他们迫切需要一个欧冠。这是所有人的共识，这也是梅西的心愿。那位小个子球星决定这个赛季结束后，将离开他生活了二十三年的欧洲大陆，回到他在地球另一端的故乡阿根廷。 </p>
<p>像杰拉德皮克这样的富家子弟，经常被诟病不够具有取胜心，尤其在他年纪轻轻就拿遍所有荣誉后。但他当初会选择留在球场上奔跑，可能真的不是只为了荣誉和金钱。他想让他有病的表妹开心，想让他在拉玛西亚的小伙伴们开心。如果得到荣誉能让他最好的朋友们开心，那他就会更开心。 </p>
<p>“我去比赛，之后我再走，”皮克最后说，“我不认为现在巴萨谁足够顶替我。” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>杰瑞，你最好马上过去塞维利亚。 <br/>临走前，纳瓦斯给皮克发了一条长长长长的语音，接着他就赶着上了飞机。 <br/>他详细告诉皮克，在训练场上被发现不对劲之后，拉莫斯固执地不肯去医院。他比谁都知道，如果这种时候去医院，他们就不会带他去罗马了。他一度情绪非常激动，不管纳瓦斯去劝，还是助教、教练和队医，最后俱乐部高层都全部出动劝他。 <br/>当时情况很可怕，纳瓦斯说到，他完全不能动，有流产迹象。所有人都被吓傻了，也不敢移动他。 </p>
<p>他没有注意到的是，上飞机后，通讯就断了。直到他们抵达罗马机场，这条语音才发出去。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>【皮水的人生哲理之六】 </p>
<p>皮水ABO生子文 <br/>人生哲理，Alpha都是大猪蹄子！！！ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>莫德里奇从新闻里得到拉莫斯被送到医院的消息后，马上给对方打了电话，电话没人接。 </p>
<p>下午训练结束后，他准备再给拉莫斯打电话问问情况。但拉莫斯已经更新了INS，表示“谢谢关心，你们打来的电话太多了，无法一一回复，我现在很好，没事了”，还配了一张掀起衣服露出结实腹肌的性感照片。 </p>
<p>那就好，卡瓦哈尔回复道，但是，老大，你放新闻能不能不要配旧照。 </p>
<p>卡瓦哈尔的这条回复引来下边一片赞同声，这似乎激怒了拉莫斯，他删掉了先前的照片。几分钟后，换上了一段短视频。视频里，他在健身房单手做俯卧撑，然后翻过来躺在运动垫上做腿部力量练习。他特意拍到健身房里的液晶屏，电视上正在放西班牙二台的实时新闻。 </p>
<p>下边的高亮回复总算不再是怀疑拉莫斯拿旧照骗人，而是换成“老大，这条新闻你看得懂吗，第三个和第五个单词你认识吗”和“不要拿中学词汇为难老大”。 </p>
<p>莫德里奇看不下去了，他给拉莫斯发了条手机短信。 <br/>—别玩了，你这种时候应该休息。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>皮克同样给拉莫斯点了赞。结束比赛后，他看到拉莫斯更新了INS。对方无论是身体状态还是精神状态都看起来很不错，那使得他彻底放下心来，不再急着赶去塞维利亚。 <br/>阿奎罗和法布雷加斯他们今天没有比赛，特意在巴萨比赛后过来看望皮克和梅西他们。朋友的意义在于，见再多次，也还有话说。再加上，等以后阿奎罗和梅西都回阿根廷，大家见面机会就会比现在少很多。地球有时很小，有时又很大。 <br/>他们短暂相聚后，在INS上更新了这次在伦敦的相聚。 <br/>期待下次见面，说不定又是欧冠淘汰赛，照片配文如此写道。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>远在塞维利亚，拉莫斯的姐姐在厨房准备晚餐。拉莫斯吐得太厉害，只想吃家人做的饭菜。这段时间以来，都是家人轮流过来照顾他。 </p>
<p>她做好晚饭，就去卧室看弟弟醒了没，但卧室里没有人。她自己的两个孩子在客厅里兴高采烈地玩小火车，她问。<br/>“你们看到sese了吗？” </p>
<p>孩子摇摇头，说： <br/>“没有，妈妈不是不让我们去找叔叔玩，说他需要休息吗？” </p>
<p>“sese！” <br/>姐姐喊着拉莫斯的名字，着急地到处去找，她的两个孩子也跑上跑下帮忙找。这是一座很大的别墅，楼上楼下有二十多个房间。 <br/>本来医生建议拉莫斯住院观察，拉莫斯想回家。医生同意了，但要求病人一定要在家卧床静养，千万不要做任何剧烈运动。 </p>
<p>“妈妈，我们找到sese叔叔了。” <br/>孩子的声音从楼上传下来。 <br/>“但是叫他他都没有反应，他躺在地上，不肯起来。” </p>
<p>人生哲理，医生的话还是要听的。 <br/>这句人生哲理下面还有一条，不作不死，你却偏要试。 <br/>翻译成英文就是，no zuo no die，you still try。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>那天夜非常深时，莫德里奇被拉莫斯发来的一条短信惊醒了。 </p>
<p>对方在凌晨发来一条人生哲理。 <br/>—Alpha都是大猪蹄子。 </p>
<p>本着实事求是的精神，莫德里奇毫不客气地回复道。 <br/>—只有你的Alpha是。 </p>
<p>接着他把手机调成静音，睡过去了。 <br/>莫德里奇这种行径再次证明了一条人生哲理，Omega之间往往缺乏真诚的友谊，他们总会互相炫耀和攀比自己的Alpha，以及互相打击和嫉妒。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯正准备发短信还击，他哥哥的手伸过来，把手机收走了，并抱怨说。 <br/>“都什么时候了，还玩儿，你需要的是休息。” </p>
<p>护士按点过来查房，拉莫斯的哥哥亲了一下弟弟的额头，离开去隔壁房间休息。病房里的灯被关掉，只剩下仪器闪烁的指示灯。 </p>
<p>说实话，拉莫斯这种状态不可能睡着。他感觉自己要死了。准确的说，那不是他的感觉，而是事实。他被从家里抬上救护车，送到医院，进急救室。他的意识是模模糊糊的，不知道是昏迷过去了一会，还是被打了镇静。等他醒过来时，他已经被固定在床上，身上插着管子。 </p>
<p>千万不要乱动，宝宝会没有的，医生警告说。 </p>
<p>他至少得住院观察一周，甚至两周，或者更久。 <br/>医生对他的家人说。而且，医生不保证一定能保住宝宝，只能以病人的身体状况优先。他现在还不到十周，宝宝很容易掉。 </p>
<p>听到医生的话语，拉莫斯的妈妈心疼地吻了下儿子的脸颊。 </p>
<p>sese不会有事的，拉莫斯小声安慰妈妈，sese一直壮得像牛一样。 </p>
<p>唉，你的小牛可不壮。 <br/>妈妈伤心地说。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>那肯定都是皮克的错！ <br/>拉莫斯当时想，现在在黑暗里他仍然这么想。 <br/>要是他塞尔吉奥拉莫斯的小牛，绝对强壮得能放倒一排前锋（不是克里斯罗纳尔多那种跳水型前锋，sese补充说），但皮克的小牛肯定会各种腿软，各种卧草。 </p>
<p>让拉莫斯生气的不止是这点。玩手机的那几分钟里，他从INS上发现，当自己昏迷不醒被送进急救室抢救时，皮克正在伦敦和一群基友厮混。INS照片上的皮克满面红光，左拥右抱，好不快活。 <br/>并且，昨天欧冠第一轮，远赴伦敦客场的巴萨大获全胜，主场比赛、以逸待劳的皇马却被弱旅逼平。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯越想越生气，甚至恨不得跳起来把皮克撕碎。他只能动用脑洞来幻想，皮克是一头鼻孔呼呼喷气的傻牛，而自己是英俊迷人的斗牛士，将短枪精准而灵巧地插上斗牛的背部。 </p>
<p>但是，当他真的睁开眼睛时，他就看到坐在病床边的皮克，蓝眼睛里噙满泪水，看起来像一只楚楚可怜的小鹿。 <br/>那双蓝眼睛离他越来越近，皮克俯身过来吻病人的嘴唇。他吻得既轻柔又仔细，并且，不忘及时扣住拉莫斯伸过来的大花臂，以避免自己被拉莫斯一记“生活劝你谨言慎行”的锁喉特技给击毙。 </p>
<p>“对不起，sese，我现在才来。” <br/>皮克边哭边说，边偏头躲过拉莫斯的一记右勾拳，并赶在拉莫斯技能冷却释放下一招的间隙，紧紧握住拉莫斯的手，放在唇边亲吻。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯没能打到皮克当然不是因为他技战术水平下降，而是一代宗师虎落平阳，被固定带固定在床上，浑身上下只有一条胳膊可以随他意愿挥舞。 <br/>就算这只胳膊，现在也动不了了，被皮克牢牢握住，又是亲又是吻的，还用来擦皮克脸上的眼泪。 <br/>一代武术大师，竟落到如此田地，可怜可惜，可悲可叹！ </p>
<p>【皮水的人生哲理之七】 <br/>皮水ABO生子文，甜宠一下 </p>
<p>人生哲理，Alpha都是大猪蹄子！ <br/>下午结束训练，莫德里奇背起运动包准备离开时，他突然再度意识到上面那句人生哲理。 </p>
<p>皇马俱乐部那位来自比利时的Alpha飞速向他冲过来，并试图躲到他身后。想想看，两米高的守门员想躲到一米七的中场背后。莫德里奇立刻嗅到危险气息，他连运动背包都不敢要了，飞也似逃进旁边的器材室，并把门反锁，他本人则躲进装满足球的球筐里，被足球掩埋。 </p>
<p>这不能怪他，早年在荒野和战乱中的经历造就他坚韧的性格，也教会他遇到麻烦能躲则躲的生活哲理。 <br/>他听到窗外传来那个比利时人库尔图瓦尖锐的呼救声和惨叫声。他认为库尔图瓦正在被分尸。 </p>
<p>这种骇人的场面持续了几分钟，声音消失了。器材室的门被打开，皇马保安提着莫德里奇的运动背包走进来。 <br/>“莫德里奇先生？” </p>
<p>那位世界级中场像只金色鼹鼠一样从球筐里钻出头来，警惕地看着来客。 <br/>“库尔图瓦怎么样了？他被分尸了吗？” </p>
<p>“没有，不过我们送他去医院了。” </p>
<p>“他的仇家呢？” </p>
<p>“警察把他带走了。” </p>
<p>莫德里奇终于放下心，让保安将他从球筐里拉出来，皮球因此滚了一地。 </p>
<p>这个下午发生的惨剧立刻传遍大江南北。一般这种故事都跑得特别快，比光速都快。 <br/>莫德里奇惊魂稍定，准备给拉基蒂奇讲这件事情。拉基蒂奇已经先打电话过来，问他有没有事。 <br/>没事，他说，但我的运动包上沾到了血迹，我把它给警察了。 </p>
<p>他打完这个电话，准备离开训练基地回家时，拉基蒂奇给他买的新运动背包已经快递送到了。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>在塞维利亚一家私人医院里，拉莫斯仍然只能躺在病床上一动不动。好在这两天腹部至少不那么剧痛难忍，最开始第一夜，他疼得不得不靠打镇静剂来缓解症状。 <br/>他和皮克一起从网上了解到这个下午发生在马德里的轶事。马竞前锋科斯塔闯进皇马训练基地，打伤了皇马守门员库尔图瓦。 </p>
<p>在八卦群众孜孜不倦努力下，轶事背后的隐情很快浮出水面。马竞俱乐部每三个月会对球员做彻底体检，几天前，他们大为光火地发现当家前锋科斯塔居然怀孕两个多月了，孩子是科斯塔的Alpha—皇马守门员库尔图瓦的。但库尔图瓦只想和科斯塔分手，理由是太强烈的爱令他窒息。库尔图瓦前科累累，劣迹斑斑，在比利时、在伦敦都有多桩情债，孩子不止一个。 <br/>这使得科斯塔彻底陷入了被动，马竞俱乐部非常生气，考虑到科斯塔的年龄，不会再续约。Omega怀孕期间解除不了Alpha的标记，医生不给孕期做戒断治疗，除非铁了心连孩子一起不要。库尔图瓦只肯付很少的抚养费，因为他收入比科斯塔低很多，还另外有两个非婚生子的抚养费要付。 </p>
<p>科斯塔现在超级想做戒断，解除库尔图瓦的标记，但西班牙医生不给做，去英国也不给做，去荷兰和瑞士倒是可以做，但表示只能戒断和拿掉宝宝一起做。 <br/>这使得拉莫斯对科斯塔产生了深深的同情。在他被皮克强行标记后，他曾经去咨询过做戒断。 <br/>没怀孕可以做，医生告诉他，速效药三到七天，但必须住院治疗，戒断反应大。缓释药三到六个月，价格便宜，没什么副作用。还有一种，可以带Alpha来做抗体，做个终身免疫的戒断。 </p>
<p>当时拉莫斯仔细考虑了一段时间，最后决定，他要去找皮克算账！他不能白被皮克那个混蛋标记！他要把皮克抢来做压寨夫人，如果皮克不同意，就把他打服。 <br/>因此，那天皮克鼻青脸肿地和他结婚，就因为皮克刚想说可不可以考虑下，就被拉莫斯一拳打中了鼻子。没什么事情是打一顿不能解决的，如果不能，就打两顿。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>在听说了科斯塔的悲剧后，拉莫斯忍不住又给莫德里奇发了故事开头的那条人生哲理。 <br/>—Alpha都是大猪蹄子！ </p>
<p>几分钟后，莫德里奇回短信了。 <br/>—还好我的Alpha不是。 </p>
<p>数秒之后，莫德里奇又发了一条短信。 <br/>—抱歉写错了，我的Alpha们不是。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯觉得隔着屏幕能看到莫德里奇嘴角因过于得意而笑出的括号，他马上还击。 <br/>—呵，我的Alpha也不是。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“别玩手机啦。” <br/>皮克说，他解开拉莫斯身上的固定带，小心翼翼地将对方打横抱起来。 </p>
<p>护士开始更换病床上的床具，之后皮克才把拉莫斯轻轻放回床上。并和护士一起，帮病人按摩腿部肌肉，免得卧床太久血液循环不畅。做完这一切，才又给病人扣上固定带。 <br/>皮克自从来这边，几乎二十四小时在线照顾病人。他周末没有回巴萨参加联赛，向俱乐部请了假。他决定最少要照顾到拉莫斯出院为止。 </p>
<p>皮克俯身去吻拉莫斯，从额头一路吻到下巴。 </p>
<p>“中午饭局怎么样？” <br/>拉莫斯回吻了对方，问。 </p>
<p>皮克的父母今天早上也从巴塞罗那飞过来看望拉莫斯，中午时皮克特意安排自己的父母和拉莫斯的家人一起吃午饭。 </p>
<p>“他们相处得挺好的。” <br/>皮克告诉拉莫斯。 </p>
<p>他们结婚时，皮克家人对拉莫斯态度平平，可能只有儿子嫁给夏奇拉那样的天后才能让他们满意。不过，在处理这些事情时，皮克一直表现得—用拉莫斯的话说，很够哥们儿义气。而且，皮克擅长处理这些，不会让谁感到尴尬。</p>
<p>“你先去去休息一下吧，你昨天都没睡，前天也是。” <br/>拉莫斯伸手过去，抚摸对方的脸。他胸口涌动着一股强烈愿望，要和对方一起努力养一头孱弱的小牛。有的小牛一下地就能跑，有的则要养好久才能挣扎站起来。 <br/>此时此刻，这种愿望可能不全由Alpha和Omega缔结后释放的化学物质产生。 </p>
<p>“你也是，肚子不那么疼了就睡一会，医生感叹你是这么多年他见过的最能忍疼的病人。” </p>
<p>皮克离开时，拉莫斯偷偷从皮克口袋里摸出自己的手机，藏在毯子下给莫德里奇发短信。 <br/>—我的Alpha一级棒！ </p>
<p>莫德里奇马上回复。 <br/>—我的Alpha们也是。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>【皮水的人生哲理之八】 <br/>皮水ABO生子文 </p>
<p>人生哲理，困难就像吃饭，吃完上顿愁下顿。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>纳瓦斯离开塞维利亚训练基地时，发现拉莫斯居然还在。拉莫斯独自坐在空荡荡的训练场旁边台阶上，低头玩着手机。整个训练基地早就下班了，只剩下他们两个人。 </p>
<p>“塞吉，你怎么还不回去，”纳瓦斯走过去问，“太阳快下山了。” </p>
<p>“我等哥哥来接我，他有事要迟一点，”拉莫斯抬起脸说，“而且在家他都不让我玩手机，他总觉得手机有辐射，对宝宝不好。” </p>
<p>这个三十三岁男人现在是全家重点保护对象，跟保护野生动物差不多。连车都不让开，也不准出去玩。 </p>
<p>“我开车送你回去呗。” </p>
<p>“不用啦，我哥哥一会就来。” </p>
<p>这种回答倒并不出乎纳瓦斯意料，他走过去，坐在拉莫斯旁边。远处夕阳斜挂，将训练场上的球门和人形立牌拉出长长的身影。拉莫斯以前就是这样，在他们还是青训营里的毛头小孩时。有时拉莫斯家人得迟来一些接他，他宁愿一直坐在青训营里傻等，也不愿意坐纳瓦斯爸爸的车走。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯虽然不是家里最小的，但却是最受全家宠爱的男孩。他和他的家人关系非常紧密，他爱他们，也被所有人爱。不过，必须指出的是，这个男孩儿十四岁就辍学踢职业联赛挣钱养家，这些年他的兄弟姐妹全靠他生活。 </p>
<p>纳瓦斯看了一会夕阳，转过脸去看拉莫斯。对方和年少时并没有什么两样，除了褶皱悄悄爬上眼角，和怀孕后再也没有染过、再也没抹过发胶的短发。他想起以前他们经常这样坐在一起，那个时候普埃尔塔还在。不过，那时他们可不会沉默，他们都很能喝，喝完就很能说。他们会吹水，唱歌，互相揶揄，打闹，折腾得没完没了。 </p>
<p>“你现在肚子还会痛吗？”纳瓦斯问。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯狠狠给了他一个白眼。 <br/>“早就没事了。” </p>
<p>他收起手机，塞到身边的运动背包里。接着想要发泄什么似的，抓起背包砸在地上，又补踢了一脚。 <br/>他冲着纳瓦斯大声说： <br/>“我好得很，一点事都没有，你长着眼睛看不出来吗？” </p>
<p>纳瓦斯死死盯着对方看，那位世界级后卫立刻小声说了抱歉。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯感到自己怒火难消，但他在这里不是为所欲为的山大王，身边更是只有他最好的朋友—他对谁都可以发脾气，唯独不可以对纳瓦斯发脾气。 <br/>他只能又踢了一脚自己的背包，低吼了一句脏话。 <br/>“操他妈。” </p>
<p>操，他，妈。 <br/>拉莫斯咬牙切齿地说。 <br/>人生哲理，困难就像吃饭，吃完上顿愁下顿。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>拉莫斯出院了，那是两周前的事。他在医院住了十天，又在家休养了几天。皮克为了照顾他，在这种赛程密集的赛季里不得不缺席了三场重要比赛。 <br/>这算不了什么，皮克说，俱乐部知道我的难处。 <br/>拉莫斯和肚子里“小牛”的健康是皮克眼下最重要的事。当然，这也是拉莫斯最重要的事。为了保住小牛，他被固定在床上不能动，本来肚子就痛，打完激素后更是痛得死去活来。 </p>
<p>小牛最终保住了，拉莫斯恢复得也很好。医生一个劲儿夸拉莫斯身体素质绝佳，又态度积极配合治疗。 <br/>被皮克从医院抱回家的那天，拉莫斯开心得像打了一场胜仗。 <br/>你就是，你和小牛都是hero。皮克吻着他说。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯重新踏上塞维利亚训练基地，他感觉自己前未所有的好。小牛总算在肚子里扎下根，最初妊娠反应过去了，他不会再吐了，能正常进食，晚上还能睡个踏实觉。他很快在草坪上找回自己的节奏。一开始队友有所顾忌，不敢在对抗中冲撞他。他主动去冲撞别人—很快被报复地撞回来，接着他和队友们就像以前那样毫无芥蒂、全身心投入训练。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯认为自己状态好极了，但周中欧联杯教练没有派他上场，周末联赛也没有，这个周中国王杯对抗弱旅，他竟然仍然没有得到一分钟的出场机会。尽管这场比赛教练首发了一半替补，好让主力球员得到轮休，还在领先后又换了三个年轻替补队员在场上溜了几分钟。 <br/>那天比赛结束后，拉莫斯心态爆炸，跑去和教练吵了一架。吵架这个词不准确，是拉莫斯单方面发飙。他认为自己是这儿最好的球员，没有之一。他不明白为什么连国王杯这种经常拿来溜替补的比赛，他都得不到一丁点儿出场机会。 </p>
<p>意识到自己的失态，拉莫斯很快平复下来，诚恳地为自己的激烈言辞向教练道歉。 </p>
<p>我不明白，拉莫斯说，科斯塔也怀孕了，他一样在比赛。 <br/>科斯塔一了结和库尔图瓦的官司，马上投入比赛。上周末，科斯塔首发了和皇马的马德里德比，状态爆棚，梅开二度。要不是皇马守门员换了二门（库尔图瓦还在养伤），科斯塔怕不是能把皇马球门直接踏平。 </p>
<p>你不一样，教练委婉地说，我们怕你出事。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯马上明白了。 <br/>他上次病重住院很长时间，全欧洲都知道。派他上场呢，万一出了事，俱乐部将面对巨大舆论压力。不派他上场呢，俱乐部反正也没在他身上花钱，并没有什么损失。 <br/>科斯塔呢，完全不一样。一方面科斯塔可没有一点身体上不好的传闻，反而十分骁勇善战，把库尔图瓦打进了医院。另一方面，科斯塔薪水很高，只要他状态足够应付比赛，俱乐部必然得派他上去，可不能白付钱。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>这还没完，国王杯后，拉莫斯接到国家队官员的电话，含蓄地问他身体状态怎么样，安慰他一番，让他安心养胎。<br/>操你妈，拉莫斯大骂道。这不就是让他不用指望国家队征召吗。他这个赛季以来，一分钟都没有在正式比赛中亮相过，国家队当然不可能考虑他。都说如今的西班牙队只有两位功勋老队员不敢随便动，一个布斯克茨，一个就是他。拉莫斯这真是上杆子送把柄，让人以没有任何舆论压力的方式除掉他。 </p>
<p>之后更是雪上加霜，俱乐部告诉拉莫斯，他怀孕超过十二周了，必须要拿到医生许可才能上场比赛。 <br/>队医直接说，他没有处理过孕期球员，建议拉莫斯去找外边医生开许可证。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯打电话给自己的主治医师，还没有开口，对方就拒绝了。 </p>
<p>你现在状况是很好，但足球是二级对抗性运动，医生说，不怕一万，就怕万一。 <br/>话说回来，人家职业送子观音。能保住大人和孩子，足够让他在这个领域名利双收，犯不着冒风险给运动员开比赛许可。万一出事呢，砸自己招牌？ </p>
<p>拉莫斯找医生做定期复查时，医生劝他，保住小牛不容易，建议他不要冒风险，并告诉他一句人生哲理。 <br/>—你不可能什么都想要，什么都如你所愿。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>最后，纳瓦斯给拉莫斯的哥哥打了电话，表示他开车送拉莫斯回家。 <br/>太阳已经落山了，纳瓦斯一边开车，一边去看副驾驶座位上的拉莫斯。对方眼圈红红的，假装不在意地去看窗外掠过的塞维利亚街景。 </p>
<p>刚才在训练基地，拉莫斯哭过一场。猛男落泪这种情景，纳瓦斯见多了。拉莫斯这种外放的性格，高兴时就会很高兴，不开心时就会大哭。 </p>
<p>纳瓦斯自以为理解对方的焦灼，他安慰了几句。拉莫斯没说话，只是感谢他的关心。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>但纳瓦斯头不可能真的理解拉莫斯的心情。有那么一瞬间，拉莫斯确实考虑过医生的那句“你不可能什么都想要”。但他如果真的就此放弃，回家专心养小牛，就像托雷斯那样，首当其冲就是经济损失。 <br/>他一年能挣很多钱，他挣钱养全家。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>三天前早上，拉莫斯假装不经意地和皮克提到钱的事情。由于他的火爆性格，这个所谓“假装不经意”听起来足够直白。 </p>
<p>皮克马上明白了拉莫斯的意思，他告诉拉莫斯。 <br/>—我的投资公司在戴维斯杯投了很多钱，可是推行戴维斯杯改制，两年来一直不顺利，所以… </p>
<p>皮克话音未落，拉莫斯就把咖啡从皮克头上浇了下去，还好咖啡不烫。拉莫斯一句话不说，起身拎起运动包去训练基地。 </p>
<p>只剩下皮克留在餐厅里，抽出餐巾纸擦脸。 <br/>唾面自干，也许是一个绅士应有的品格，他自嘲地想。当然啦，这使得这位富家公子更深刻理解了，他年轻时在书上读过的一条人生哲理。 <br/>—最迷人的信息素气息，莫过于金钱的香气。 </p>
<p>皮克慢条斯理地吃完早餐才出门，去机场飞回巴塞罗那。他在飞机上看了几次表，意识到这个早晨抵达巴萨训练基地，怕是又要迟到。 <br/>Damn，他想。他悻悻掏出支票簿，填上迟到罚款的数目，准备一回巴萨，就交给队长。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>接下来这几天，皮克没有再来塞维利亚看望拉莫斯，甚至连个电话都没打。之前皮克来得不要太殷勤，只要稍微有空，就会飞过来陪他。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯翻出手机看了看，虽然因为皮克不给他打电话，他气得把皮克拉黑了，但皮克居然依旧没有给他打电话。 <br/>好啦，自己现在混得连科斯塔都不如啦。 <br/>他自嘲地想。 </p>
<p>他想起两个月前，他告诉皇马主席，他怀孕了，希望皇马承担薪水把他送回塞维利亚。 <br/>主席惊呆了，沉默片刻后，送了他一句人生哲理。 <br/>—你不要太自作聪明，小心自掘坟墓。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>说句实在话，拉莫斯自己最明白，哪怕是打镇痛剂、打封闭，俱乐部都会把球员扔上场，谁还管什么万一、什么会不会出事。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>【皮水的人生哲理之九】 <br/>皮水ABO生子文，皮克的人生（续命）哲理 </p>
<p>纳瓦斯将车开到拉莫斯的别墅门口，拉莫斯邀请纳瓦斯进去喝点咖啡，两个人再说说话。 </p>
<p>但是别墅门开了，皮克穿着围裙站在门口。 <br/>“我以为你早回了，还好这会儿饭已经做好了。” <br/>皮克摇晃着汤勺，热情招呼纳瓦斯一起来吃饭。 </p>
<p>但拉莫斯却毫不客气地将纳瓦斯往外推，下着逐客令说“你可以回去了”。纳瓦斯拉过皮克，小声说“他心情不好你要好好照顾他”，才开车离开。 </p>
<p>看到纳瓦斯开车走远了，拉莫斯啪地一声把大门关上。他一把抓起皮克衣领，往客厅里拖。皮克虽然比拉莫斯高，这种时候只敢举起双手表示投降。皮克的背被狠狠砸在墙上，震得挂画都掉在地上。 <br/>这是拉莫斯的惯用手法，接着抬手锁喉，将皮克卡在墙上，一动不敢动。皮克不由得猜想自己将被扒皮抽筋，变成墙上一幅人皮挂毯，英俊的人皮挂毯。 </p>
<p>“你他妈到底想干嘛？” <br/>拉莫斯吼了一句，吓得皮克脖子一缩，差点瘫在地上。要不是拉莫斯肚子不争气地咕咕叫起来，他本来应该气势更足。 </p>
<p>“做…做饭，”皮克小声说，“你…不饿吗？” <br/>拉莫斯这些天一直不在外面吃饭，都是家人包括皮克轮流来做饭。 </p>
<p>这个说法根本不能让拉莫斯满意，他双手抓起皮克的腰，一个标准柔道过肩摔将皮克扔了出去。要不是皮克练过高空球，懂得如何在空中控制身体，让自己掉落在沙发上。那他身上骨折部分，肯定比萨拉赫的肩膀还要惨烈得多。</p>
<p>皮克摔下去时，将沙发垫砸出一道人形巨坑。拉莫斯可没有打算就此收手，他一招泰山压顶扑上去，又是标准柔道姿势，将皮克四肢钳制得一动不能动。 </p>
<p>皮克呼了一声痛，他的四肢就被压制得更紧。他怀疑自己的关节今天要被拉莫斯卸下来，对方的力气大得惊人。皮克疼得哭出来，蓝眼睛里噙满泪水，眼泪汪汪地看着拉莫斯。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯这才松手，他固定住皮克的头，大声说： <br/>“你到底来嘛？你以后不用来了！” </p>
<p>他们之间沉默了几秒钟，直到皮克小声说： <br/>“我帮你去打听可以给你开孕期上场许可的医生。” </p>
<p>“不用了，我问了好几个，都拒绝了，想给钱贿赂都不行。” </p>
<p>“西班牙医生可能不行，但英国医生可以。” <br/>皮克说。 <br/>“我打听到了一个，当年莫德里奇和克里斯罗纳尔多在英超的上场许可就是他开的。他有A级执照，开的证明全欧盟区有效。” </p>
<p>西班牙医生普遍比较保守，不愿意承担责任。除非球队签约医生，为了保护俱乐部利益，硬着头皮给孕期球员发许可。科斯塔的许可就是马竞医生开给他的。 <br/>英格兰不一样，投资环境在那里。比起球员安全和舆论压力，俱乐部更看重孕期球员无法上场带来的经济损失。 </p>
<p>“……” </p>
<p>“他换地址了，我花了点时间才找到现在的地址。” <br/>皮克从口袋里掏出一张纸扬了扬，他冲着压在他身上的拉莫斯直眨眼睛。 <br/>“情报不能白给你。” </p>
<p>现在换成拉莫斯眨眼睛了。他不情愿地松开皮克，抬起脸继续眨眼睛。片刻间，他脸上那种凶神恶煞的恶霸表情消失，一键换装，无缝对接成委屈巴巴的安达卢西亚少年。 <br/>他凑过脸去轻柔地吻了皮克一下。 <br/>“这样行吗？” </p>
<p>皮克没有反应。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯只好又吻了一下，比刚才吻得更认真。皮克的手托住他后脑，加深了这个吻。拉莫斯正沉浸在这个深吻当中，皮克突然分开嘴唇，偏头去咬拉莫斯的后颈，再次标记了对方。 </p>
<p>“你他妈有病！要标记多少次才够！” <br/>拉莫斯大骂道，他抬起膝盖狠狠撞向皮克的肋骨。 </p>
<p>皮克疼得眼前一黑，倒抽冷气。 <br/>“怕你跑了嘛，”皮克委屈地说，“你这么凶，地址不给你了。” </p>
<p>他又挨了一下，在另一边肋骨。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯从皮克手上夺过那张卡片，一路小跑跳到楼上。 <br/>拉莫斯从二楼往下喊： <br/>“没你的事了！你可以滚了！” </p>
<p>拉莫斯得意洋洋展开那张卡片，笑容凝固了。那是一张皮克在巴塞罗那违章停车罚单。 </p>
<p>皮克揉着肋部，摇摇晃晃起身去厨房。一只拖鞋砸在他背后。 <br/>“你这个混蛋究竟想干什么？” </p>
<p>“我跟医生约了明天早上给你做体检，现在先吃饭。吃完去机场，我订了飞伦敦的飞机。” </p>
<p>“不用啦，我自己去，你待会滚回巴塞罗那交停车罚单！” </p>
<p>“那不行，你一句英语都不懂，”皮克说，“你忘了吗，上次在美国，医生让你卷袖子，你脱裤子。” </p>
<p>另一只拖鞋飞过来，精准砸在皮克头上。 <br/>皮克捡起两只拖鞋套脚上，正好他进厨房要穿鞋。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>【皮水的人生哲理之十】 <br/>皮水ABO生子文 </p>
<p>护士带着拉莫斯进去做体检，皮克等在外边和医生聊起了天。医生以前诊所开在曼彻斯特，他是位四十多年球龄的老曼联球迷，曾经是曼城的签约医生。如今他搬到伦敦，是水晶宫的签约医生。 </p>
<p>医生不记得莫德里奇的事情了，不过他还记得克里斯罗纳尔多来这里做体检拿上场许可。 <br/>他告诉皮克，克里斯罗纳尔多来这里的阵仗好大，前呼后拥，进来还先让他签保密协议。他拒绝了，告诉对方一切都按照程序来，他也不会泄露任何病人隐私。离开的时候，克里斯罗纳尔多还给每一位护士送了签名海报，尽管没有一个护士认识他。 </p>
<p>那使得皮克笑了好久，拉莫斯出来时，问皮克笑什么，皮克解释给拉莫斯听，使得拉莫斯也笑了。不得不说，克里斯罗纳尔多就是这种能让大家变团结的存在。 <br/>不过，皮克和拉莫斯都给莫德里奇和克里斯罗纳尔多发了短信，感谢他们的帮忙。克里斯罗纳尔多非常热情地回复“不客气还有什么可以帮忙的”，而莫德里奇则关心地问拉莫斯身体是否完全恢复。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>等三天后血检报告出来，没问题就可以给你开许可，医生说，你身体条件真不错。 </p>
<p>皮克转告给了拉莫斯，后者很高兴。毕竟，在西班牙，他好说歹说，医生都不给他签字出证明。 </p>
<p>但是，医生同时告诫他们，这只是从运动医学角度证明，球员身体健康，孕期各项指标都合格平稳，可以上场比赛。但比赛毕竟是比赛，会发生什么谁也无法预料。球场上，踢断腿的、踢破头的比比皆是，踢没命也经常发生，更不要说他们这种孕期球员，被踢伤、踢流产的风险很大。 </p>
<p>我知道，拉莫斯说。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>那天体检结束后，拉莫斯和皮克在伦敦机场分别。拉莫斯得直飞回塞维利亚，皮克则急着赶回巴塞罗那归队，为比赛做准备。 </p>
<p>“我不会有事的，”拉莫斯告诉皮克，“以前莫德里奇和克里斯罗纳尔多都没事，科斯塔现在也没事。” </p>
<p>“不过…”皮克说。 </p>
<p>“杰瑞，”拉莫斯大声说，“跟你每次去参加棋牌比赛所说的那样，人生哲理是，愿赌服输。” </p>
<p>他眼睁睁看着，皮克闻言，蓝眼睛里顿时蒙上一层水汽。眼睛好看的男人总是特别犯规，他想。而皮克呢，他太明白了，棋牌比赛上，他最多输掉区区几万欧。而这场赌局呢，他可能输掉的是那头小牛，甚至是拉莫斯。 </p>
<p>皮克深深吻了对方，然后离开登机。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯自己呢，独自上了回塞维利亚的飞机。他戴上眼罩假装休息，其实偷偷哭了一路。他认为自己是个猛男，最近却哭得太多了。还好医生安慰他说，孕期情绪变化大很正常，让他放宽心。 </p>
<p>三天后，拉莫斯如愿以偿拿到医生签发的许可证。他喜滋滋地将许可证发给塞维利亚俱乐部，自己还在INS晒出了这份医学证明。 <br/>我就快回到赛场上了，他写道。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>这个周末的比赛，拉莫斯还是没有得到任何出场机会。 <br/>困难就像吃饭，吃完上顿愁下顿。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯意识俱乐部确实有人不想让他上场，他甚至能缩小到很小的范围。皇马承担全部薪水把他送回塞维利亚，是为了成全功勋老队长怀孕后落叶归根、回到家乡的心愿。同样地，塞维利亚接收拉莫斯，也是为了在舆论上站着道德高地。安达卢西亚人不管离开多久，总是要回到安达卢西亚。拉莫斯怎么说也是国家队英雄，应当受到礼待。如果让拉莫斯继续踢比赛，踢出个三长两短，那这点儿舆论福利，将全变成指责的尖刀。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯当机立断，要去找俱乐部里能帮到他的人。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>塞维利亚教练关掉电脑，正准备离开办公室。拉莫斯就是这个时候出现在门口，提着运动背包。 <br/>拉莫斯抬起一条腿，踩在墙上，挡住出口。配上他环在胸前的大花臂，活像混道上的打手。 <br/>“教练，”拉莫斯毫不客气地说，“现在没人了，我就直说吧。” </p>
<p>教练看看拉莫斯，没说话。他面前这位球员是圈内公认的狼人—比狠人还多一点。 </p>
<p>“你派我上场，出了事，舆论只会指责俱乐部不讲人情。锅呢，是俱乐部高层背。” <br/>拉莫斯一字一句地说。 <br/>“但你不用我，球队成绩不好。锅呢，就只有你一个人背了。” </p>
<p>说完这句话，拉莫斯放下腿，转身走了，一眨眼消失在走廊尽头。 <br/>塞维利亚的教练压力虽然比不上皇马巴萨，但塞维利亚也是西班牙准强队，不仅国内联赛必须保证欧战资格，还特别看重欧联比赛。甚至球迷早就习惯塞维利亚是欧联冠军。今年欧联竞争异常激烈，不仅有塞维利亚、罗马、热刺这样的传统强队，甚至还有被挤出欧冠区掉进欧联区的曼联。 <br/>而塞维利亚一线队，就这么几个人。 </p>
<p>【皮水的人生哲理之十一】 <br/>皮水ABO生子文，还有人看吗 </p>
<p>皮克半闭着眼睛，趴在理疗床上，背后的理疗师帮他按摩双腿。巴萨训练基地的理疗室里这会儿没什么人说话，也许是先前的比赛已经让人精疲力尽。他们正在经历一段魔鬼赛程，教练每天登台作法，希望主力球员们不要染上一丁点儿伤病。 </p>
<p>皮克这几天没时间去塞维利亚看望拉莫斯，不过拉莫斯状况看起来还好。昨天视频时，拉莫斯躺在客厅地毯上逗两个小外甥玩，他们一起滚来滚去。在一些人眼里，拉莫斯形象如同恶龙。那是因为他们从未看过这个恶龙和孩子们在一起，笑得看不到眼睛的样子。 </p>
<p>理疗室电视开着，放着轻柔音乐，配合按摩，让人昏昏欲睡。有人拿过遥控器，胡乱按了几下。电视里画面一直在变化，从轻音乐到肥皂剧，从帆船比赛到撕逼真人秀。 </p>
<p>躺在皮克旁边的拉基蒂奇突然使劲拍了一下皮克的背，差点睡过去的皮克条件反射跳起来，还手要打。拉基蒂奇指指前面的电视屏幕，屏幕上正在放塞维利亚客场比赛，下边滚动字幕，这场比赛结束后会切换信号，直播皇马的比赛。七十分钟换人时间，换人牌上闪烁着塞维利亚七号下，十五号上。 </p>
<p>……看号码前锋下，后卫上，怕不是要摆猥琐流苟到比赛结束，皮克想。但十五号这个号码好像有点眼熟，莫非是…… <br/>接下来，全理疗室，连队员带理疗师都没在看电视屏幕，而是齐刷刷看向皮克。 </p>
<p>你们看我做什么？！皮克慌乱地想。他做了个手势，示意理疗师不用再按摩了。他从理疗床上坐起来，紧张地盯着屏幕。塞维利亚七号一拐一瘸地下了场，在场边接受治疗。背着十五号球衣、穿着红色防护服的拉莫斯和教练耳语了几句，就被替换上场了。 </p>
<p>解说估计也没有意料到拉莫斯被换上场，滞后了几秒才介绍说这是拉莫斯这个赛季第一次在正式比赛中露面，他怀孕超过十二周了。现场声音被导播切进来，现场客场球迷嘘声震天，主持人的声音一度被嘈杂声浪淹没。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>拉莫斯就是在这种客场四万球迷狂热的嘘声中登场的。 <br/>不过，他不在意这些。他在意他终于得到机会上场，这机会期盼已久，来之不易。他在意教练顶着来自高层的压力执意用他，那使得两人之间变成一荣俱荣，一损俱损。他更在意场上局势，一比零微弱领先，又是客场。继续大军压上稍嫌底气不足，教练不敢冒险，决定稳中求胜，试图苟住这宝贵的客场三分。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯举手示意要球，并从场边开球。身后嘘声排山倒海，震耳欲聋。这些球场外的因素丝毫没有影响到他的心情，一个不怕去爱的人，当然不怕被恨。 <br/>他跑起来时感到自己浑身轻松，甚至会有一丝丝想起他和莫德里奇交流时，对方告诉他的。 </p>
<p>……在莫德里奇意识到自己将会分化成一只Omega之后，莫德里奇的母亲带着金发少年走过克罗地亚街道，两旁都是战火和屠杀洗礼后的废墟。 <br/>莫德里奇的母亲告诉儿子，Omega数量虽然最少，但在战争、饥荒和动荡时期里生存率，却比Alpha和Beta高得多。这也就是神创造Omega的意义，每个Omega都是天生的战士，他们得像亚历山大那样挥剑冲出重围。他们靠战斗换来安全，靠战斗争夺资源，那样他们才能不仅保证自己活下来，还能孕育、抚养后代。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>还有，塞吉，你不要总拿自己和克里斯罗纳尔多比，认为他孕期能踢满四十场，就觉得你也能。 <br/>莫德里奇在电话里说。 <br/>我那时坚持踢下来的场次比他少多了。你知道，他可是那种背后插满尖刀，还能在镜头前，面不改色、露出标准笑容的人。 </p>
<p>是在镜头前，面不改色踮脚露出笑容的人。 <br/>拉莫斯补充说。 </p>
<p>电话那边传来莫德里奇破音大笑。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>皮克两只手紧紧抱着布斯克茨的胳膊，少女般蜷缩在布斯克茨身边。本来他挽着最好的朋友梅西，布斯克茨看不下去，怕皮克力气大把球队头牌给拉伤了，主动换上自己做肉盾。 <br/>皮克这么做的理由是，他害怕。 <br/>他确实很害怕，他时不时就躲到布斯克茨背后，挡住视线不敢去看电视屏幕。这种体验如同看最血腥的恐怖片，屏幕上真实奔跑的是他的Omega！怀着他们的小牛！ </p>
<p>“他摔倒了！” <br/>皮克大声说，他紧张得抓牢了布斯克茨的胳膊。 </p>
<p>“他假摔！” <br/>布斯克茨不屑地评价说。 <br/>人生哲理，绿茶最容易看出谁是绿茶bi*ch。身为拉玛西亚优等生、假摔天王的布教授，哪能看不出来拉莫斯的那点假动作。 </p>
<p>“他被打了！” <br/>皮克又说。 </p>
<p>大多数巴萨队友都没有吭声，只是偷瞄了一眼皮克，怀疑后者装了八百米厚的爱之滤镜。可能Alpha和Omega结合标记后，就会产生过于强烈、足够扭曲事实的情感纽带。 </p>
<p>“这TM必须给牌！”布斯克茨气愤地说，“拉莫斯这下动作太粗野了！” <br/>千里之外，现场裁判显然只听到布斯克茨的评价，而完全罔顾皮克的八百米爱之滤镜，给拉莫斯掏出了一张黄牌，并判了一个任意球。 <br/>刚才冲突中，拉莫斯被对方鞋钉刮到下巴，他随手擦了一下血迹，就跑去站人墙。 </p>
<p>伤停补时进入到最后一分钟，拉莫斯铲人拿到了第二张黄牌，两黄变一红下场了。他肯定是故意的，临走前还卧草拖延时间。塞维利亚球员围着裁判继续浪费时间理论，对手球队急疯了，眼看就要失去最后一次开球机会。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯走到场边，忙于脱掉衣服。他比普通球员多穿了两层，外面防护服和里面护具紧紧贴合皮肤，被汗水浸透了。转播画面给了拉莫斯一个近景，他解开护具后露出的腹部肌肉线条分明，看起来和以前一样好。 <br/>解说八卦了一句拉莫斯的身材真好，镜头重新转回到赛场上。最后一次开球停滞在了半场，裁判吹了终场哨，将比分牢牢定格在一比零。 </p>
<p>“啊！” <br/>在巴萨理疗室里，看球观众齐齐叫了一声。皮克已经叫不出声了，他只能死死拽着布斯克茨的胳膊，好像那是自己身体的一部分。 </p>
<p>这一声实际上是解说先喊出来的，比赛结束后，球场上倒是没发生什么。尽管结局令人遗憾，两队队员还是正常散场。问题出现在场边，拉莫斯不知什么时候冲上观众看台，和极端球迷对峙。保安、塞维利亚这边的工作人员和替补队员疯狂冲上去，把拉莫斯强行抱下来。 </p>
<p>这究竟是发生了什么，他怎么上去的。 <br/>解说翻来覆去地嘀咕，导播切到另一个机位，回放刚才的慢镜头。拉莫斯在场边解下护具时，看台球迷扔下硬物砸中了他的头。这下砸得不轻，眉角全是血。拉莫斯马上抡起矿泉水瓶还击，打保龄一样，一瓶水砸翻五个肇事者。这还没完，极端球迷又扔了东西下来，砸到拉莫斯没有任何保护的腹部。拉莫斯顿时像只发狂的野兽，冲过去翻上好几米高的看台，要找人算账。 </p>
<p>这么高，他是怎么翻上去的。 <br/>这个解说继续翻来覆去地说。倒是另一个解说解释说，孕期Omega一旦觉得受到生命威胁，就会大爆发。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>事后，马卡报用“拉莫斯回来了”做标题。一切一切都是那么熟悉，二十二分钟的上场时间，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯的套路齐全了。看来他是生怕自己一段时间没上场，百宝箱里的手艺生疏，要赶紧都拿出来秀一遍。 </p>
<p>当然啦，像拉莫斯这样浑身靶点的男人，恐怕更适合他的，是带来流量的震惊体新闻标题。 <br/>“一秒四拳！拉莫斯拳速快过李小龙！” <br/>“六次犯规！红牌下场！铁血拉莫斯赛后发言反对一切球场暴力！” <br/>“保龄球高手？拉莫斯一瓶水砸倒五个看台球迷！” <br/>“多图详解！攀岩大师拉莫斯手把手教你徒手攀爬北看台！” <br/>“差距！别人怀孕后的腹肌，我的腹肌像怀孕！” <br/>“婚变？拉莫斯赛后拒谈皮克！” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>赛后混合区采访，拉莫斯拒绝回答一切和皮克有关的问题，认为和本次比赛无关。 <br/>倒是在巴塞罗那的皮克接受了简短的访问，表示除掉那些犯规和吃牌的部分，拉莫斯其它时间踢得很好，值得一个高分评价，而事实上赛后评分他确实也是队内第二高，仅次于进球锁定胜局的球员。另外皮克认为这次球场安全保护工作做得不到位。 </p>
<p>皮克的评价实时被流媒体发布了，他马上就接到拉莫斯的短信。 <br/>—谢谢你。 <br/>拉莫斯写到，还带上一个亲吻的emoji。 </p>
<p>第二条短信总算长一点。 <br/>—我和小牛都没事，我们马上上飞机，等回塞维利亚再给你打电话。 </p>
<p>【皮水的人生哲理之十二】 <br/>皮水ABO生子文 </p>
<p>皮克告诉拉莫斯，这周还是不能来塞维利亚看望他，对方原本兴高采烈的脸上掠过一丝失望。 <br/>皮克的腿部肌肉轻微拉伤，被要求留在巴塞罗那跟着理疗师治疗和休息，为下周新一轮密集赛程做体能储备。他上个赛季是巴萨出场时间最多的球员，这个赛季同样如此。迄今为止，缺席的只有请假陪拉莫斯住院的那几场比赛。</p>
<p>接下来一直到国家队比赛日，皮克才能有空闲。幸好拉莫斯目前状况不错，不太需要担心，那使得皮克希望自己能更专注在巴萨的比赛上。他和每一位巴萨球员一样，不想收获一个两手空空的赛季。 </p>
<p>“好吧，”视频里的拉莫斯说，他拿起诊疗单贴到屏幕上，邀功般炫耀着，“我和小牛都很好。” </p>
<p>“但是医生又给你补打了激素吧。” <br/>皮克仔细看了看诊疗单，说。 </p>
<p>“就打了一点点，医生说就补一点儿，”拉莫斯伸手指示意说，“就这么多，不疼的。” </p>
<p>说不疼肯定不可能，怕不是打了假的激素。皮克想，上次住院打激素把拉莫斯都打傻了，一看到针头就怕得发抖。<br/>“那下次总不用再打这个了吧。” </p>
<p>“不用啦，”拉莫斯开心地说，“医生说下周去复查，可能改打别的药。” <br/>接着他告诉皮克，医生解释说，前三个月让小牛固定在肚子里，不会掉，接下来就要施肥让小牛变大变胖，茁壮成长。 </p>
<p>他应该每周都陪自己的Omega去复查，而不是总让对方独自去约见医生。 <br/>皮克想，但他没有别的更好的办法。他无法有两个自己，一个陪伴在塞维利亚，一个留在巴塞罗那。 </p>
<p>他们又聊了一会，皮克最后亲了一下屏幕。 <br/>“晚安，少玩手机，早点睡觉。” </p>
<p>作为回吻，拉莫斯指挥家里的大松狮舔了一下屏幕。 <br/>“晚安，”拉莫斯说，“你好好养伤。” </p>
<p>通讯结束，屏幕黑掉了。 <br/>皮克扔下手机，躺在床上。他吸吸鼻子，黑暗里，房间只漂浮着非常淡的空气清新剂气味。他想念拉莫斯的味道，那是一只顶级的Omega，浓郁火辣，像曝晒的阳光，照得皮肤发烫发红，像沙砾上一脚蹬踏、飞驰而过的摩托车，也像某种神秘的热带香料，辛辣刺激，从口腔一路爆炸到胃里。 <br/>皮克对着手指头想，好像都快忘记最后一次和自己的Omega缠绵是什么时候了。无论是在美国的医生，还是塞维利亚的医生，都反复强调反复警告过，在情况彻底稳定下来之前，他绝对绝对不能碰那只Omega。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>拉莫斯最后刷了一下手机，正准备睡觉，一条短信挤进来。 <br/>—有的Alpha真他妈是大猪蹄子。 <br/>拉莫斯连看了三遍，确定这竟然是伊斯科发来的，而不是他的Omega塑料小姐妹莫德里奇。 <br/>伊斯科是拉莫斯在国家队和皇马的狗腿小弟，动不动誓死追随队长。因此，经常给前队长拉莫斯传递马德里前线最新最热八卦情报。 </p>
<p>伊斯科告诉拉莫斯，今天，被科斯塔打伤的库尔图瓦总算伤愈出院了，接他出院的竟然是皇马队友克罗斯。出院后，库尔图瓦直接搬进德国人的豪宅里。 </p>
<p>吃到这个惊天大瓜，拉莫斯表示心情复杂，一时无法做出评论，也难怪伊斯科忍不住第一时间从马德里前线发回报道。他甚至怀疑库尔图瓦拿的人生副本里，要达成什么解锁五大联赛Omega、洒遍种子的神秘成就。当然，他更想不通克罗斯图什么，在皇马人人自危的今天，年龄不算太大、深受主席宠爱的克罗斯完全可以拿着高薪，稳坐钓鱼台。 </p>
<p>……话说回来，也可能是马德里真的太缺质量令人满意的Alpha。高质量Alpha就跟市场上的顶级前锋一样，有倒是有，但都是别人家的头牌非卖品，缺乏流通性。类比就是，皇马主席盯着大巴黎的两位盯了这么久都没有到手，最后还是不得不买了一堆待刮彩票。 <br/>拉莫斯对自己的Alpha质量相当满意，即插即用，用户体验一流。虽然莫德里奇结了四次婚，但拉莫斯觉得，莫德里奇的四个Alpha都比不上他的一个！ <br/>他盘算了一下，觉得自己应该把皮克看牢点。像各家对待头牌顶级前锋那样，签约年限拉得长长的，违约金加得高高的。而且，他也应该要把那些伸过来想挖角转会的手都统统打断！ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>皮克在INS上给拉莫斯一口气点了好几个赞。拉莫斯家人总算放他出门。不过，他不可以去别的什么地方，就在自家农场蹦跶。拉莫斯晒了自己和纳瓦斯一起刷马和喂牛的视频，还抱起一只蹄子乱蹬的小牛崽子，结果被喷了一脸口水。 <br/>皮克很高兴看到拉莫斯最近状态很不错，他身体恢复得很好，在球场上得到更多的出场机会。那是拉莫斯渴望已久的，他非常珍惜自己被派上场的每一分钟。 </p>
<p>作为拉莫斯最好的朋友，纳瓦斯同样为拉莫斯感到高兴。拉莫斯是那种把开心和不开心明明白白写在脸上的人，不喜欢这种外放性格的就会认为他是个行走的神经病。 <br/>这周中的比赛，七十分钟时教练将拉莫斯换下，他认为自己状态正好，差一点发飙。教练告诉他，换他下来不是因为他表现不好，而是周末比赛还想让他上场。但孕期球员累计出场时间不能超过上限，只能一块橘子掰成两瓣用。拉莫斯非常感激，扑上去把教练按倒在教练席，狠狠亲了一下。 <br/>赛后采访时，教练又说了类似的话，表示如果不是因为规则限制，拉莫斯值得更多的出场时间。那使得他再度被旁边拉莫斯扑倒亲了一下，不得不举手示意你别再过来了。 </p>
<p>不过，正是因为纳瓦斯是拉莫斯最好的朋友，了解对方的性格。他觉得对方其实也没有看起来那么开心。 </p>
<p>就像现在，虽然皮克给拉莫斯点了赞，但当拉莫斯回复皮克说，下次一起来喂小牛，皮克就再也没有回应了。尽管知道皮克对这种农场生活毫无兴趣，但被皮克毫不掩饰地无视还是会让拉莫斯感到有点沮丧。 <br/>同样的，昨天拉莫斯和皮克打电话时，皮克说自己在忙，让一个小时之后再打。结果拉莫斯从INS发现，皮克所谓在忙是在陪梅西打游戏。最可恨的是，皮克和梅西的游戏比分被拉基蒂奇贴出来，然后被莫德里奇故意圈给拉莫斯看。 <br/>还好两人打电话时，皮克仍然成功把拉莫斯哄开心了。皮克告诉拉莫斯，刚才他和梅西打游戏，旁边观战的拉基蒂奇全程既紧张又痴汉看着梅西，为梅西加油。这让拉莫斯心情重新雀跃起来，在皮克发给他拉基蒂奇痴汉梅西小视频后，拉莫斯马上假装手滑，将视频转发给莫德里奇。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你睡觉吗？那我关灯了。” <br/>纳瓦斯说。他和拉莫斯现在在马德里酒店里，明天将是塞维利亚客场对阵马德里竞技的比赛。 </p>
<p>得到肯定回答后，纳瓦斯关掉房间里唯一光源，躺下睡觉。 <br/>他没有能马上睡着，他不是那种客场比赛能当成主场迎战的运动员。恰恰相反，他一出远门就各种受不了，这些年还算症状轻很多，至少不影响上场比赛。 </p>
<p>但他居然听到隔壁拉莫斯在翻身。这倒很少见，拉莫斯什么都不害怕。重回马德里不会让他感到什么难堪，赛前赛后媒体狂轰滥炸采访也不会让他紧张。 <br/>接着纳瓦斯听到拉莫斯从床上起身，跑去洗手间。纳瓦斯马上下床跟过去，担心对方不舒服想吐什么的。 </p>
<p>……纳瓦斯停在门口，拉莫斯就站在盥洗池前，对着镜子，拿起香水瓶，仰起下巴，补了一些香水。 <br/>拉莫斯从镜子里看到纳瓦斯，不好意思地表示，自己打扰纳瓦斯休息了。 </p>
<p>纳瓦斯笑了一下，回去重新躺倒在床上。他知道拉莫斯一直是香香精致男孩，挣到的第一笔钱就用来做头发和买名牌香水。片刻后，拉莫斯也回房间躺下了，带来一阵淡淡香水味。 <br/>不过，身为Beta的纳瓦斯感觉不到拉莫斯身上的变化。拉莫斯闻到自己身上皮克残留的气息完全消失了，但血液里的标记还在提醒谁是他的Alpha。那使得拉莫斯不得不爬起来，喷上厚厚一层香水，填满自己的鼻子，让它不那么敏感。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>【皮水的人生哲理之十三】 <br/>皮水ABO生子文 </p>
<p>当一个人在做梦时，他很难意识到自己身处梦境。就像现在，皮克发觉自己身处一片阴暗的密林，他闻得到拉莫斯的气味。对方的气味浓郁而独特，他不可能认错。但他哪里都找不到拉莫斯，哪儿都没有。他喊了，但是没有回音，甚至连自己的声音也听不到。 <br/>四处阴森可怖，远处狼嚎阵阵。皮克端起猎枪，小心翼翼地走在森林里，脚下枯叶和断枝沙沙作响。 </p>
<p>一头狼突然窜出来，扑向皮克。皮克慌忙抬起枪管。他突然意识到这头狼的气味和拉莫斯的气味互相重叠，他犹豫着没有扣下扳机。狼扑上来，将他扑倒在地，绿色眼睛散发出嗜血的光芒。啊呜一声，野狼张开森森獠牙，猛然咬住他的喉咙。 </p>
<p>塞吉…？！ <br/>皮克茫然喊着。 </p>
<p>……然后那头狼就变成了哈士奇，使劲舔着皮克的脸。 </p>
<p>皮克醒过来时，看到的是家里那头拉布拉多犬哈喇着舌头的大脸。 </p>
<p>“好啦，今天可不能带你出门。” <br/>皮克拍了拍狗狗的头，从沙发上坐起来，给父亲打电话，让他过来帮忙遛狗。 <br/>他自己一条腿上还绑着固定带，不方便行动。幸好伤得不严重，休息几天就好。教练对这个“几天”的“几”，特别担忧。巴萨仍然在为他们的主力中卫物色合适的替代者，实际上他们上个赛季就这么做了。最后结论是，便宜的不能用，好的太贵，年轻的待考察，继续上皮克。 </p>
<p>皮克坐在沙发上仔细回味了一下先前的梦。他觉得野狼和哈士奇无缝切换没毛病，跟拉莫斯也渐渐重合。他想起来拉莫斯求婚时，将他残忍掀翻在地，气势汹汹逼问他同不同意。 <br/>考虑到回答一个不字会被切断喉咙，皮克只能含泪选择了是。 <br/>然后拉莫斯开心地笑起来，饿狼秒变哈士奇。拉莫斯松开手，低头给了他一个深吻。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>晚上有拉莫斯的比赛，塞维利亚对马德里竞技。皮克刚打开电视，手机却响了，是塞维利亚那边的医生。皮克一看电话号码，吓了一大跳，接电话手都在抖，生怕是拉莫斯出了什么问题。 <br/>…还好不是。 </p>
<p>和医生通完话，皮克捏着手机想了一会，考虑措辞如何跟拉莫斯交流。他可不想让拉莫斯还没听完，就大发雷霆，就算隔着电话线对方也很可怕。 <br/>还好他有的是时间考虑，马德里竞技对塞维利亚的比赛开始了。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>马德里竞技对塞维利亚的比赛开始了，两队球员列队入场，握手致敬。拉莫斯倾身，热情地和马竞前锋科斯塔拥抱，科斯塔也同样给予了他回应，还安慰式轻拍背部。他们是球场上唯二穿着防护服的球员。 <br/>走在拉莫斯后边的纳瓦斯见状笑了一下，等他们俩抱完。不过，走在科斯塔旁边的格列兹曼却感受到更多，他闻到一丝火药味，就在这两个孕期Omega深深拥抱后。 </p>
<p>身为Beta的纳瓦斯肯定看不出来，但身为Omega的格列兹曼感受是对的。Omega之间的虚假姐妹情在拉莫斯和科斯塔身上演绎得淋漓尽致。拉莫斯拥抱了科斯塔，以尽一点安慰之情。没想到科斯塔马上就闻出拉莫斯身上只有Alpha的标记却没有Alpha气息残留。科斯塔自己身上也是这样，在气味世界里，这种情景，就好像一间房间挂着铭牌，推开后却空荡荡没有人。科斯塔立刻明白了什么，回拍了拉莫斯，表示“兄台你闻起来不比我强”。拉莫斯呢，大为光火，意识到科斯塔闻出了他的近期窘况。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>电视机前、千里之外的皮克也看不出来万达大都会球场上，拉莫斯和科斯塔有什么不对付。解说同样以为他们姐妹情深呢。两队队长硬币决定开球，镜头在观众席上扫了一遍，解说激动表示，看台上坐着几个月前刚在日本挂靴的马竞名宿托雷斯。托雷斯宣布退役后，大家以为他夏天会回万达大都会邀请亲朋好友办个纪念赛，但他就像消失了一样，一连几个月都没有在任何地方出现。 <br/>皮克和拉莫斯当然知道托雷斯这几个月在哪，在美国医疗中心遇到熟人听起来足以尴尬癌发作。不过人生哲理嘛，世界上根本没有什么尴尬，只要你脸皮够厚。 </p>
<p>开球了，全部视线、全部精力都集中在赛场上。拉莫斯任务是贴身盯防科斯塔，零封对手。科斯塔最近这段时间状态爆棚，场场高光。这位马竞前锋不会容忍自己成为别人同情甚至嘲弄的对象，他必须得是个真正的战士。Omega的人生哲理是，只有战斗才能生存，才能得到你想要的。 </p>
<p>比赛进行了一段时间，皮克有点担心拉莫斯盯不住科斯塔。拉莫斯肯定比皮克更早意识到这点，他几次卡到位，还能被科斯塔撞开，这在以前不可想象。拉莫斯感觉到科斯塔增重了，以前是一辆横冲直撞的坦克，现在则成了重型装甲坦克。拉莫斯自己减重了，他之前严重妊娠反应加上住院，连掉了好几磅，之后没再增上来。当然，这样好处是，他很好保持住速度、弹跳力和转身能力。 <br/>拉莫斯改变了策略，盯防稍微贴得不那么紧。怀孕后增重的科斯塔抗冲击能力上升了，速度则稍有下降。拉莫斯想避开正面冲撞，拼速度去抢先铲断。拉莫斯几次封住科斯塔，不让对方舒服地拿球、突破或者传球，科斯塔也不会让这位后卫“老友”舒服，两个人几次争球权争落点缠斗到一起。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>皮克不顾伤腿，紧张地从沙发上站起来，又因为重心不稳跌坐回沙发。看拉莫斯踢球比他自己踢球紧张多了，他自己在球场上只要保持专注就够了。看自己的Omega比赛呢，他总是会控制不住去想些有的没的。 <br/>这几分钟拉莫斯和科斯塔在底线上的缠斗足够出一本格斗大全。两个人你来我往，拳打脚踢，最后以拉莫斯一记滑铲，和科斯塔一起纠缠着摔出场外，一路砸到场边广告牌上。 </p>
<p>这是一个角球。关键时刻，科斯塔逼迫拉莫斯只能将球开出底线，而不是边线。格列兹曼拿着球，往角旗区跑，准备抓紧时间开角球。 <br/>那边摔倒在场边的拉莫斯和科斯塔也站起来，互相瞪着对方。慢镜头才能看清他们格斗套路，科斯塔重重肘击了拉莫斯的腹部，而拉莫斯用膝盖狠狠撞了科斯塔的肚子。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>格列兹曼还没有跑到角球区，不由得本能地放慢脚步。 <br/>他闻到危险的气息，那两个孕期Omega互相向对方散发出攻击素。万达大都会球场仿佛消失了，六万观众仿佛也消失了，这里变成原始斗兽场。Alpha和Omega的嗅觉系统既可以说是一种进化，也可以说是一种返祖。拉莫斯和科斯塔在对方身上闻到了威胁，孕期Omega随时准备投入战斗，消灭一切不安全因素。原始的本能驱使他们像两头发狂的野兽，不打倒一个就不能善罢甘休。 <br/>格列兹曼从没遇到这种情景，这是个文明世界，球场上对气味尤其控制得严，不管是吸引素还是攻击素，都绝对禁止。他迟迟不敢上前，甚至想转身逃走，仿佛窥见瀑布边，犀牛和猛虎正在对峙，即将决一死斗。 </p>
<p>主裁意识到出了大状态，一直往这边跑。 <br/>电视机外的皮克只敢闭上眼睛。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>看台上的托雷斯就是这种时候跳下来，他的位置离拉莫斯和科斯塔很近。他是个非常敏感的Omega，立刻明白发生了什么。作为职业运动员，他更明白这会带来什么。在球场上打架，无非红牌罚下，最多追加几场禁赛。而在球场上散发信息素呢，不论是代表情欲的吸引素，还是代表竞争的攻击素，会被认为妨碍公平原则和危害公共安全，因此处罚得极为严厉，很可能一整个赛季都报销。 <br/>托雷斯主动挡在拉莫斯身前，他发出自己的气味，试图安抚住两位失去理性的野兽。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>皮克偷偷睁开眼睛，从指缝里看电视直播。裁判走到了角旗区，拿出仪器测了测空气中信息素浓度。 <br/>没有超标。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯和科斯塔同时松了一口气，气味就是这么奇妙的武器。它出现得如同飓风，也能瞬间消散得无影无踪，还不会被VAR回放捕捉到。 <br/>裁判只给了他们一人一张黄牌。这两个刚才还剑拔弩张的男人开心地对了一下拳头，重新回到场上。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>比赛结束后，拉莫斯接到皮克打来的电话。视频里，皮克可怜巴巴地给拉莫斯看腿上的固定带，并问拉莫斯身体有没有不舒服。 </p>
<p>没有，我还好，你好好养伤。拉莫斯说。 </p>
<p>那就好，皮克说，医生告诉我，你现在身体状态还不能做那个。 </p>
<p>做哪个？拉莫斯迷惑地问，我一直在正常跟队训练啊。 </p>
<p>就…H啊，皮克摸了摸后脑勺说，医生突然给我打电话说这个，说你找他问这件事。 </p>
<p>呃，拉莫斯停了一会，最后说，我就是随便找医生问一嘴。 </p>
<p>你怎么了，为什么突然找医生问这个，皮克追问着，按道理来说你现在怀着小牛，不可能发情啊。 </p>
<p>这可能是世界上最尴尬的对话，拉莫斯第一次觉得领队催着上飞机的喊话是这么好听。他恶狠狠挂断手机，登上赶回塞维利亚的航班。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>比赛后回塞维利亚已经是深夜，纳瓦斯开车送拉莫斯回家。挥手送别门外的好友，拉莫斯发现皮克今天下午寄出的特快专递已经到了。 <br/>—医生说你需要一些带有我这个Alpha气味的东西。 <br/>皮克在卡片上写道。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯心头一热，激动万分地打开粉红色爱心包装盒，发现里面是一双巴萨球袜。 <br/>没有洗过的、原味球袜。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—人生哲理，Alpha都他妈的是大猪蹄子！！！！！ </p>
<p>深更半夜莫德里奇收到拉莫斯带着一百个感叹号的人生哲理，他毫不客气地回复。 <br/>—你他妈半夜有病！ </p>
<p>【皮水的人生哲理之十四】 <br/>皮水ABO生子文，本章有水皮暗示，注意避雷 </p>
<p>第六十六分钟时，皮克抬手做了个请求换人的手势，一拐一瘸地下了场。巴萨教练快吓死了，拉着皮克不停询问。匆忙赶来的队医将皮克带走，去做进一步检查。 <br/>皮克躺在诊疗床上，拿起手机给拉莫斯发短信，还是翻来覆去那两句话，“对不起我这周大概来不了，照顾好你自己还有小牛，爱你。” </p>
<p>让他大为感动的是，在自己发短信前，拉莫斯就给他发了短信，问他的伤势怎么样。看时间，应该是他一离开球场，观看电视直播的拉莫斯就担心地发了消息。 </p>
<p>作为感动的回应，皮克马上回复说。 <br/>—你不是说打死都不会看巴萨的比赛吗。 <br/>明天塞维利亚客场比赛，不过拉莫斯这周的比赛时间全部用完，无法上场。教练因此没有把他放进大名单，留他在家休息。昨天和皮克聊天时，拉莫斯表示自己趁休息要去农场喂马，才不会去看什么巴萨的比赛直播。 </p>
<p>水晶球占卜说巴萨今天会输球，拉莫斯说，我要看看你输得有多惨。 </p>
<p>不好意思我们赢了，你白看了，皮克说，水晶球还占卜说小牛是女孩子呢。 </p>
<p>他们你来我往，在短信里拳打脚踢了一会。皮克犹豫了几秒，还是把先前的那条“对不起我这周来不了”的短信发给拉莫斯。他猜拉莫斯肯定会很失望。视频里，每次皮克说不能来，拉莫斯都要拼命掩饰脸上的失望之情。对此，皮克既愧疚又不安，他已经接连几周没去塞维利亚照顾他的Omega。拉莫斯每周做检查都是哥哥姐姐甚至纳瓦斯陪着去。 </p>
<p>停了一会，拉莫斯发来短信说。 <br/>—不要紧，你好好养伤。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>核磁共振结果出来了，巴萨教练松了一口气。多发性肌肉拉伤，预计两周恢复。幸亏皮克感到强烈不适后，及时下场接受治疗，否则很可能造成严重肌肉撕裂，那就不是两周后能返回赛场了。 </p>
<p>巴萨官方给出皮克的伤情通告后，皮克在社交媒体上也展示了自己在家养伤的状况。 <br/>视频里，皮克大腿上缠着厚厚的固定带。他坐在轮椅上，头戴圣诞帽，牵着四只大狗在院子里快乐地遛狗。 <br/>新型遛狗方法，皮克写道。 <br/>他得意地拉着雪橇犬牵引轮椅，就像圣诞老人驾驶着驯鹿一样。 </p>
<p>皮克推着轮椅和狗玩了一会，感觉自己好像提前进入老年生活。他的另一只狗大叫起来，并狂奔离开。皮克刚想喊那头笨狗回来吃饭，他突然和狗意识到同样的气味。Alpha和Omega的嗅觉精度和狗鼻子一样灵敏。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯身上挂着那条不停哈气的大笨狗进来了，并给了皮克一个大大的笑容。 <br/>“你的腿伤怎么样？” </p>
<p>要不是受伤的腿生疼生疼，皮克差点觉得自己在做梦。这对多日不见的AO情侣还没有发生肢体接触，他们的气味已经冲破肉体的束缚，在空中冲撞、绞缠在一起。 <br/>皮克差点想埋怨拉莫斯不应该一声不吭跑来巴塞罗那，他怀着小牛应该多休息。但重逢的喜悦还是占了上风，他们彼此太渴求对方的气味，就像饿狼渴望鲜血。 </p>
<p>皮克一把从背后抱住拉莫斯，滑动轮椅转了好几圈。 <br/>“没事儿，你看我都能跳华尔滋。” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>皮克将拉莫斯紧紧圈在自己怀里，张口狠狠咬住对方颈后腺体。这次拉莫斯总算没挣扎，低头任皮克标记自己。他甚至小心翼翼偏移重心，免得压住皮克那条伤腿。 </p>
<p>皮克松开腺体，吮吸起对方的耳垂，和亲吻耳后的狼字纹身。他环在拉莫斯腰上的手掀开衬衣，伸了进去，尽情抚摸着对方结实的腹肌和流畅的腰线。 <br/>他将头搁在对方肩上，凑在耳边暧昧的小声问： <br/>“你把小牛藏在哪，为什么都摸不到它？” </p>
<p>拉莫斯抓起皮克不安分的手，从衣服里拔出来。 <br/>“它太小了，要B超才看得到。” </p>
<p>“肯定是你把它藏起来了，我得要好好找找看。” </p>
<p>拉莫斯不得不第二次把皮克的手从衣服里拔出来。 <br/>“不行，”他强调着，“医生说还是不能做，小牛太弱小了。” </p>
<p>“别担心，我不会伤害你和小牛。” <br/>皮克答非所问地说。 <br/>“你收到我送你的球袜吗？喜欢吗？” </p>
<p>拉莫斯对着皮克的头就是一个重重的手肘。 <br/>“我他妈只想把球袜塞进你的嘴里。” </p>
<p>“啧，我以为你会认为穿在我腿上最好看。” <br/>皮克说，他故意伸展了一下自己没受伤的那条腿。 <br/>“要我亲自示范给你看，球袜的正确用法吗？” </p>
<p>拉莫斯马上明白了皮克的意图，他侧脸去看皮克，对方蓝色眼睛如同宝石般清澈透亮，摄人心魄。 <br/>“你确定？” </p>
<p>“别伤到我那条伤腿就行。” </p>
<p>拉莫斯从皮克怀里转过身来，捧起对方的脸给了一个甜蜜的深吻。 <br/>医生确实严厉警告过他们还不能做，拉莫斯的腺体和小牛都太脆弱。不过，聪明的人类总有办法绕开限制，让情欲的浪潮越过藩篱，就像nacui德国潮水般摧毁法国人的马奇诺防线。 <br/>家里的几只傻狗被这虐狗的场面刺激得四处逃窜，汪汪直叫。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>那天晚上，莫德里奇再次收到拉莫斯发来的人生哲理。 <br/>—Alpha都是大猪蹄子！ </p>
<p>—你怎么又在线发疯？缺Alpha了吗？ <br/>莫德里奇无法忍受地回答着。 </p>
<p>片刻后，拉莫斯的回复出现了，短信后面加着一串得意洋洋的emoji。 <br/>—但我的大猪蹄子炖起来真香！！！ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>经历赛季初怀孕和转会风波的拉莫斯，在落选国家队两个月后，再次收到了西班牙国家队的征召。他将重新戴起国家队队长袖标，参加欧洲杯预选小组赛第六轮比赛。 <br/>拉莫斯再度亮相国家队集训基地，媒体少不了一路跟拍。参加集结时，他最后一个登上大巴车，享受全车队员鼓掌欢迎队长归来。拉莫斯一路走过去，依次和队友们击掌，拥抱，尽显老大风范。伊斯科更是十分狗腿地将队长袖标递还给拉莫斯。 </p>
<p>伊斯科眼巴巴等着拉莫斯坐到自己身边，作为马德里八卦前沿小编，他有好多八卦急于跟前皇马队长分享。这其中既有颇具太阳报风格的“库尔图瓦和克罗斯一周做几次”，也有具有泰晤士报时政风格的“皇马三十二岁以上老将全部被约谈”。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>没想到，拉莫斯领导巡视大巴结束后，一把提溜起萨乌尔扔到旁边座位，自己跑去挤在科斯塔旁边坐下，并和科斯塔深深拥抱起来。 <br/>这对Omega表面兄弟抱得十分动情， <br/>摄像机追上来，贴着他们拍摄。两周前，马竞和塞维利亚比赛时，两人发生了摩擦，差点在万达大都会球场上大打出手。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯主动拥抱科斯塔这种亲密举动，被认为是为了破除不和传言，营造国家队团结气氛。实质上，拉莫斯还记恨着上次科斯塔充满同情的拥抱。现在他可以耀武扬威地向科斯塔展示他的气味。他身上残留着浓郁的Alpha气息，和自己Omega气息纠缠在一起。两者的融合如同这对AO情侣抵死缠绵时留下的倒影，一半像深邃的海水，一半像灼烫的火焰。 </p>
<p>科斯塔当然闻出拉莫斯明目张胆地挑衅，但他此时无力回击。摄像机靠他们更近了，拉莫斯主动把手放在科斯塔腹部，寒暄了几句。科斯塔同样如此回应。 <br/>摄像机前，两位Omega开始亲亲热热讨论孕期心得。拉莫斯更是取下耳机，告诉科斯塔这是他的胎教音乐，并放在科斯塔腹部。科斯塔也拿下自己的耳机，贴上拉莫斯的腹部。 </p>
<p>“这是什么？” </p>
<p>“桑巴舞曲，来自亚马逊土著部落，”科斯塔介绍说，“你的呢？” </p>
<p>“安达卢西亚的弗拉门戈，”拉莫斯骄傲地说，“我儿子一出生就得要学会跳弗拉门戈，不然他就不算安达卢西亚小子。” </p>
<p>这两位Omega互相微笑着，不约而同拿起对方的蓝牙耳机，想体会一下“巴西正宗桑巴舞曲”和“安达卢西亚的弗拉门戈”。接下来他们的脸色同时发生了变化，这对于Omega准妈妈来说简直是种危险信号。 <br/>他们不由得同时愤怒地想。 <br/>—他居然敢让我的小牛听这么难听的音乐！他是不是想伤害我的小牛！ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>坐在后排的伊斯科虽然身为Beta，闻不出前面两个Omega又在互相发射攻击素，但他至少能看出拉莫斯脸色不善。他及时邀请拉莫斯坐到他身边来，又指挥萨乌尔赶快坐回科斯塔身边。 </p>
<p>“见到你真高兴，队长，我们所有人都很想念你。有你在，我们就放心了。你是球队的基石，是指引的方向，是我们的依靠。” <br/>伊斯科热情拥抱了前皇马队长拉莫斯，拉莫斯也鼓励地拍了拍小弟的背。一边拥抱，伊斯科一边大肆吹捧了拉莫斯一番，令拉莫斯满意得忘记了方才和科斯塔的不快。 </p>
<p>不过，拉莫斯不知道的一条人生哲理是，生杀予夺的黑帮大哥和毕恭毕敬的狗腿小弟之间同样没有什么感天动地的兄弟情谊。 <br/>伊斯科回头就在马德里八卦小组群里分享，队长的胸围和腰围都没有变，他是不是真的怀孕了？ <br/>我还捏了他的nipple，一点也没有变挺。 <br/>伊斯科在群里写道。 </p>
<p>【皮水的人生哲理之十五（完）】 <br/>皮水ABO生子文，用一个浪漫温馨的圣诞节作为完结篇吧 </p>
<p>临近圣诞的巴塞罗那比拉莫斯想象中要冷很多，只比马德里暖和一点点。带着咸腥气味的北风刮过来时，这点暖和也就没有了。 <br/>皮克当然看出来拉莫斯很冷，拉莫斯本来还戴了顶凹造型的鸭舌帽，稍不留神就被风吹走了。皮克要把自己的帽子戴在拉莫斯头上，被对方严词拒绝了。 <br/>“我不冷，”拉莫斯说，“我宁死都不会戴巴萨的帽子。” </p>
<p>没办法，皮克只好找小摊贩拿了一顶圣诞帽，套在拉莫斯头上。不戴帽子，会被风吹得头疼。 </p>
<p>还好他们走过了风最大的栈道，走到商业街上。风不那么大，但行人变多了，大部分是游客。皮克下意识想牵住拉莫斯的手，但他回头了好几次，都没找到拉莫斯的手长在哪。 <br/>拉莫斯怀孕快六个月，没有办法再秀他引以为傲的身材。他选择了一件长款斗篷出街，皮克夸奖他打扮得很有节日气氛，其实翻译过来就是“你看起来好像一只火鸡呀”。一开始拉莫斯还把手伸出来配合造型，随着天气越来越冷，他渐渐把手缩进宽大的斗篷里，就像一个失去了双手的残疾人。 </p>
<p>但想要握住自己Omega的手，对于皮克这样的Alpha来说易如反掌。 <br/>皮克故意停下来，指着橱窗说。 <br/>“我想买那个小熊给小牛。” </p>
<p>拉莫斯马上从斗篷里伸手，要给皮克一拳。 <br/>“它穿巴萨球衣！” <br/>到处都是巴萨，巴塞罗那到处都是巴萨，帽子也是，小熊也是。 </p>
<p>皮克早有预备地晃过了那一拳，并和拉莫斯十指相扣，这样他们就不会在人群中走散了。拉莫斯下意识想抽手回来，最后还是顺从了皮克的牵引。他莫名其妙觉得丢脸，明明他和皮克在国家队时就多次手牵手。也可能是因为皮克坚持买了那只巴萨熊宝宝抱在怀里。皮克觉得那只熊长得像自己，推断以后家里的小牛也会长这样，以后小牛玩熊宝宝就像跟自己的兄弟玩。 <br/>—小牛明明会长得像我！拉莫斯生气地说。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们将在冬歇期迎来圣诞节，冬歇前拉莫斯还踢了一场酣畅淋漓的比赛。赛事结束后，他被皮克接到巴塞罗那。他将在巴塞罗那和皮克一家人共进圣诞晚餐，节后皮克会送他回塞维利亚，然后一直陪他到冬歇期结束。本来天气冷，皮克不打算出门，但拉莫斯想去听会儿巴塞罗那的街头音乐会，接着又想去艺术家聚集的画廊转转。在那里，他挑选了几幅喜欢的画作。说真的，巴塞罗那才是整个西班牙最具色彩、最有艺术氛围的城市，如果不是因为该死的巴萨，拉莫斯肯定会喜欢这个城市多一点。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们逛完街，去皮克父母那里一起呆了几个小时。皮克全家人都在，皮克不想让拉莫斯太累，简单吃完晚餐后，就带拉莫斯回自己的公寓。 <br/>皮克在自己的房子里同样充满了圣诞气氛，新买的圣诞树被放在客厅里，还没有做完装饰。 </p>
<p>皮克本来想让拉莫斯帮忙挂彩灯，在他提醒“不要让线打结”后，拉莫斯就一脸无辜地将缠成一团的彩灯递给他。皮克没有办法，只好让拉莫斯去看电视，他自己来装饰圣诞树。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯开心看着拳王争霸赛直播，时不时还对着空气打上两拳。皮克一边在门上挂起懈寄生，一边听到里面拉莫斯在大喊大叫“KO down”“揍他”。 </p>
<p>“好啦，”皮克说，“你过来玩呀。” <br/>他按下开关，整个客厅光线暗下来，只剩下彩灯一明一灭，在黑暗中如同闪烁的宝石。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯冲进来，一把压住皮克按在门上亲吻。虽然说应该在懈寄生下亲吻，但不是被霸道总裁揪住衣领强行壁咚，皮克委屈地想。 <br/>但他敢怒不敢言。 </p>
<p>亲完了，拉莫斯才说： <br/>“我妈妈说收到你的圣诞礼物了，她很喜欢。” </p>
<p>“我妈妈也说，她很喜欢你的礼物，夸你很有品味。” <br/>皮克说。 <br/>“那你给我买了什么呢？” <br/>作为圣诞礼物，皮克送了拉莫斯母亲一条古董项链，拉莫斯则买了一幅油画送给皮克父母。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯给皮克买的礼物已经送到了，就放在圣诞树树下，一个很大很沉的箱子。刚才皮克装饰圣诞树时，就一直在想拉莫斯给他买了什么。 </p>
<p>“你可以打开看呀。”拉莫斯说。 <br/>大家都是成年人，不必要等到圣诞老人来过再拆礼物。 </p>
<p>皮克兴高采烈地打开箱子，发现里面是一整套琳琅满目的厨具。 <br/>好吧，皮克沮丧地想，我懂了。 </p>
<p>“你做饭好棒，”拉莫斯在后面吹捧着说，“有我妈妈的味道。” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>至于皮克送给拉莫斯的礼物呢，也在圣诞树下，是个小箱子。拉莫斯举着箱子晃了晃，里面是个圆圆的，有份量的东西。 <br/>“你给我买了个金球！”拉莫斯惊喜地猜测。 </p>
<p>“不是。” </p>
<p>“那是个大力神杯！” </p>
<p>“也不是。” </p>
<p>拉莫斯拆掉外包装，箱子里包裹得严严实实，最后他捧出来一只水晶球。他愣了一下，完全没有想到皮克会给他买这个。 </p>
<p>“我在古董店买的，”皮克挠挠脑袋，说，“我记得你家有个很旧的水晶球，一点都不准，所以我想……” <br/>在古董店里，他本来想给拉莫斯买个古着饰品。但放在角落里的水晶球吸引了他的全部视线，尽管他从来不信这些怪力乱神的玩意儿。店主走过来，称赞他很有眼光。 </p>
<p>“这个超棒！” <br/>拉莫斯扑过来，又给了皮克一个吻。 <br/>“这个水晶球好像有魔力。” </p>
<p>“应该有吧，”皮克说，“它肯定比你手上的那个准，你瞧。” <br/>皮克起身，把水晶球抱在怀里，闭上眼睛，叽里呱啦了一番，然后装模作样地对着球说： <br/>“水晶球啊水晶球，谁是这只小Omega的真命天子Alpha？” </p>
<p>皮克指着水晶球上倒映着自己的身影，得意地说： <br/>“瞧，sese，多准。” </p>
<p>拉莫斯被皮克逗笑了，他凑近站过来，水晶球上增加了他的倒影。 <br/>皮克见状，立刻说： <br/>“水晶球啊水晶球，那谁是世界上最温柔可爱的Omega？” </p>
<p>下一秒，皮克就捏着鼻子尖声说： <br/>“世界第一第二第三可爱的Omega都是克里斯蒂安·罗纳尔多。” </p>
<p>拉莫斯大笑起来，皮克也笑了。可惜现在拉莫斯笑狠了，是真的会肚子疼。皮克不得不把拉莫斯打横抱起来，送进卧室里。他们双双倒在床上，字面意义地打闹了一会。因为皮克坚持要把自己的巴萨球袜挂在床头、吸引圣诞老人，还说自己放进球袜里的性感美腿就是最火辣的圣诞礼物。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>拉莫斯仰躺在床上，傻笑个不停。皮克覆盖上去，将对方的手臂拉到自己肩上搭着。好不容易医生发放了不可描述的许可，已经被迫吊销执照七个月的皮克终于拿到驾照，哪能忍住不上路飙车？ <br/>但拉莫斯推了一下皮克，指着床头柜上的水晶球，水晶球倒映着他们的身影。 <br/>“这个不能放卧室，”拉莫斯说，“要放在月光照得到的地方。” </p>
<p>拉莫斯推开皮克，抱起水晶球往外走。皮克只好一路陪着他，拉莫斯找了好几个房间，都说不行。最后他望着窗外的月光说，得放在院子里，让月光完全照射进水晶球，这样它才能长久保持魔力。 </p>
<p>皮克吓得赶快抱了一床毯子出来，把拉莫斯从头到脚裹住。院子里很冷，寒气逼人，草地上结着一层薄冰。 <br/>拉莫斯挑选了半天方位，最后放下水晶球。这个晚上月圆之夜，天上的明月和这个水晶球一样清澈透明。乌云散去，一束清朗月光照射下来，好像一把白色火焰，穿透了水晶球。 </p>
<p>它真的有魔力，拉莫斯说。 <br/>接着他闭上眼睛，将手放在水晶球上。于是，月光照耀出来的白色火焰，像把拉莫斯也笼罩了一样。他从头披着一条深色毛毯，月光照亮了他的额头、颧骨、鼻尖和睫毛，但却把其他部位都隐藏在深深黑暗里。 </p>
<p>—所以有什么用呢？ <br/>皮克问。 </p>
<p>—它可以看到过去，和未来。 <br/>拉莫斯解释说。 </p>
<p>—天哪，要是提前预知股市动荡，我们起码能赚几个亿。 </p>
<p>—那可不行。 </p>
<p>—好吧，那我只想知道巴萨这个赛季能不能拿欧冠。 </p>
<p>—不行，你现在知道了会影响结果，水晶球只能看到命中注定之事。 </p>
<p>—好吧，好吧。 <br/>皮克最后说。 <br/>—我想看小牛，这个肯定不会变，我想看它长得像我还是像你。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯的手悬浮在水晶球，停留了片刻。接着他走开，和皮克站在一起，并把冻得发抖的皮克一起罩进大毛毯里。他们就这样偎依着裹在一条毯子里。 </p>
<p>月光仍然那么亮，但水晶球的光芒却消失了。拉莫斯和皮克都屏气凝神，直到水晶球的光芒再次亮起。这次人影不是倒映在表面，而是出现在水晶球中央。 <br/>那是个金头发、大眼睛的龅牙男孩。 </p>
<p>“这他妈也太像你了吧，跟倒模似的。” <br/>皮克不满地说。 </p>
<p>接着又出现了一个金头发、蓝眼睛、咧着大嘴的沙雕男孩。 <br/>这也太像我了吧，皮克得意地想，从小就这么帅。 </p>
<p>“这是过去，”拉莫斯解释说，“第一次见面。” </p>
<p>他们一齐睁大眼睛，去看水晶球呈现出来的景象。 <br/>“啊哈哈，我看到塞斯克啦。” <br/>皮克傻笑着说。 <br/>水晶球里，一只龅牙暴躁小马和一只沙雕大嘴猴为了一瓶水差点打起来，还是法布雷加斯跑过去把他们拉开。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>水晶球黯淡下来，再次亮起来时，皮克和拉莫斯同时叫出了声。 <br/>他们看到戴着队长袖标的拉莫斯，表情坚毅地站在球场上，他身后是守门员凯帕，正在喊叫着挥手示意队友排好人墙。 </p>
<p>“看那个臂章，是明年欧洲杯！”拉莫斯兴奋地说，“这肯定在罚定位球！” </p>
<p>镜头从守门员移开，定格在观众席上。穿着西班牙球衣、脸色涂着国旗的皮克、托雷斯、伊涅斯塔，还有哈维和卡西坐在一起，大家脸上的表情相当凝重。托雷斯手上抱着三个幼小的婴儿。 </p>
<p>“有三个！哪一只是我们的小牛！” <br/>皮克着急地摇晃着拉莫斯说。 </p>
<p>“……” <br/>拉莫斯目不转睛地盯着那三个婴儿，它们为什么看起来都那么像。 <br/>他气得狠狠地打了一下皮克。 <br/>“你为什么在旁边都不抱着我们的小牛！” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>影像只短暂持续了几秒钟，就彻底消失。等它再亮起来时，一个小小的金发男孩正趴在地上大哭。 </p>
<p>“天哪，宝贝，谁欺负你了，爸爸替你出头。” <br/>看到这种场面，皮克觉得自己心都要碎了，不由得抱紧了拉莫斯。 </p>
<p>水晶球里，拉莫斯过去抱住那个金发男孩，男孩伸手指了指旁边的皮克。下一刻拉莫斯暴怒跳起来，满屋子追打皮克。 </p>
<p>“天哪，这个坏小子！从小就不学好！” <br/>皮克咂巴着嘴说，接着他挨了拉莫斯一记手肘。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>但皮克又紧紧抱住了拉莫斯，促狭地说。 <br/>“我们是不是有第二头小牛啦？” </p>
<p>他们看到海滩和海鸥，皮克头上扛着一个金发男孩，留下往远处奔跑的背影。拉莫斯则躺在沙滩椅上随意晒着肚皮。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>水晶球再度黯淡下来。 <br/>下一刻，这两个男人激动地互相拥抱，喜极而泣。 <br/>一个金发小公主！他们同时喜滋滋地想。 </p>
<p>水晶球里，拉莫斯和皮克正在轮流捣鼓一个金发小女孩的长头发，小女孩哇哇大哭。 </p>
<p>“等等，”拉莫斯从狂喜中清醒过来，“我们的女儿应该不会发际线这么高吧，她怎么长得好像莫德里奇？” </p>
<p>“我觉得像拉基蒂奇…？” <br/>皮克琢磨了一下，最后说。 <br/>“看那个光秃秃的额头！” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>…魔法散去了，景象彻底消失了。月亮已经走到另一个方向，不再能穿透水晶球。 </p>
<p>魔法用完了，拉莫斯说。 </p>
<p>可是还是没看到小牛的正脸，皮克失落地想，只出现了背影。 </p>
<p>“我想看小牛到底长得像我还是像你？” <br/>皮克喃喃低语，他扶着拉莫斯回房间。冷得很，两个人都快冻僵了。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…我想看…” <br/>皮克这句话还没有说完，就被拉莫斯一手肘撞醒。他揉着眼睛坐起来，发现毛毯都掉在地上，难怪总觉得很冷。原本挂在床头的巴萨球袜倒是有一只穿在他腿上，另一只缠在他一边手腕上。 </p>
<p>“我找不到你送的水晶球了，”拉莫斯闷闷地说，“昨天晚上明明还在圣诞树下面。” </p>
<p>“不是留在院子里吗，”皮克说，“你说要把它放在月光照得到的地方，然后月光照穿了它……？” <br/>他注意到拉莫斯白了他一眼，他起身拉开窗帘。院子里白茫茫一片，根本没有什么水晶球。昨天晚上下了一夜的雪，也不会有什么清亮的月光。 </p>
<p>“我真的把它放在圣诞树下，”拉莫斯说，“你没有为了逗我、把它再藏起来吧。” </p>
<p>皮克摇摇头。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>直到送拉莫斯回塞维利亚，他们都没有找到那个水晶球的踪影。皮克不想让拉莫斯伤心，就买了个会唱巴萨队歌的音乐盒作为圣诞礼物。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>不过，那天早上到处翻找水晶球，使得皮克彻底忘了他曾在水晶球里看过的那些景象。 <br/>唯一记得的，就是一只龅牙的暴躁小马，为了一瓶水，冲着他大吼大叫。 </p>
<p>我才不要把水递给你呢，渴死你算了。 <br/>这只沙雕大嘴猴故意挑衅说。 <br/>不是大一岁吗，都没有哥哥的样子。欺负小弟弟，了不起啊。 </p>
<p>不过拉莫斯完全忘记这件事，他以为第一次认识皮克，是U19时候了。皮克不得不从妈妈那里翻了一天的录像带，找到铁证，控诉拉莫斯从小就不学好，欺负小弟弟。 <br/>拉莫斯看到皮克呈上来的证据，只撩起袖子，晒了一下肱二头肌，皮克就再也没提此事了。 <br/>人生哲理是，谁敢不跟一个肌肉壮汉彬彬有礼呢？ </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>最后，这个故事告诉我们，搞西皮不仅要靠个人奋斗，还要看历史进程。 <br/>浪漫一点来说，就是对的时间，遇上对的人。 <br/>毒鸡汤的说法呢？那就是— <br/>—如果没有钱你还会爱我吗？ <br/>—醒醒，没有钱你根本不可能认识我。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>【人生哲理番外之米兰的烦恼】 <br/>皮水/白托ABO生子文番外，水托前任，和开的脑洞。 </p>
<p>在米兰五岁时，皮克和拉莫斯再度发生了争吵。实际上皮克和拉莫斯经常吵架，并不在于孩子几岁了。 <br/>这个男孩孤独地趴在桌子上，按幼儿园老师的要求画他和他的家庭。 </p>
<p>他先画了他自己，长长的腿，穿着塞维利亚球衣，手里拿着网球拍。 </p>
<p>我叫米兰-拉莫斯-皮克，按照西班牙名字，母姓冠前，父姓冠后。 <br/>男孩边画边想。 <br/>我一出生就被注册了塞维利亚会员，是我妈妈的三舅的女婿的表妹夫帮我注册，买的塞维死忠通。因为我爸爸当时着急去看妈妈的情况，晚了几分钟，等他回来，想给我注册巴萨会员时，发现已经迟了。毕竟，我出生在塞维利亚的医院，强龙难压地头蛇。 <br/>爸爸妈妈在家管我叫“小牛”，因为我是他们的小牛犊，希望我能长得像牛一样又大又壮。不过，我还有个外号，叫“红牌”。因为妈妈在场上打人，他打完人后就自己倒地了，裁判给他出示了红牌并追加禁赛两场。裁判亮了红牌后，大家才发现妈妈不对劲，赶紧救护车送医院，然后我就着急出生了。我当时是一只只有四磅的小牛崽子，住了好久的医院。 </p>
<p>我有个弟弟，比我小两岁。他现在在安达卢西亚外婆家。 <br/>男孩画了另一个小一些的男孩，同样有大眼睛和长腿。 </p>
<p>我弟弟外号叫“黑带”。因为妈妈那时退役了，发展了新爱好柔道，弟弟就是在妈妈参加柔道黑带升段赛时出生的，和我一样救护车送医院。妈妈醒过来后没问弟弟的事，而是先问爸爸，他拿到黑带没。爸爸告诉他，没有，因为妈妈使用了犯规动作恶意踩踏对手。这件事之后，妈妈总算不练柔道，专心工作。 </p>
<p>接着他画了一个很高很高、蓝眼睛、穿着西装的男人，又画了一个没那么高、眼睛圆圆亮亮、不知道穿的是什么的男人。 <br/>其实我不知道爸爸做什么，别人都叫他“最年轻的巴萨主席”。我也不知道妈妈做什么，他在皇家马德里足球俱乐部管理层工作。别人说，因为妈妈是俱乐部前任主席的亲信，主席临走前专门把他安排进去当心腹钉子，扎在那里。<br/>他们俩好像什么都不用做，但整天又很忙的样子，到处开会啊出席活动。我听说这就是官员派头吧。 </p>
<p>我最喜欢的运动员是纳达尔叔叔，最喜欢的运动是网球。 <br/>男孩画了个拿着网球拍的光头。 </p>
<p>其实我也喜欢踢足球，但我踢足球时，爸爸妈妈就会变得很烦。我最喜欢的足球运动员是梅西，因为他是个憨态可掬、灵活的、两百斤的胖子。 <br/>男孩画了个圆圆矮矮、踢着足球的人。 <br/>爸爸妈妈经常拿梅西叔叔教育我。他们说，梅西离开巴萨时，还是个有腹肌、跑得飞快的运动员，没想到回阿根廷宅了一段时间就成这样了。因为他彻底抛弃健康饮食，整天喝气泡饮料、吃巧克力糖和烤肉。 </p>
<p>所以你不准吃那么多糖，也不准喝太多可乐。 <br/>妈妈严厉地告诉我。 </p>
<p>爸爸妈妈会带着我和弟弟做运动，他们喜欢把我和弟弟扔来扔去。爸爸妈妈在泥地里各占一边，像传接球一样扔我和弟弟。失手后我和弟弟躺在泥里，爸爸妈妈就互相骂对方技术不过关。 </p>
<p>不过，爸爸妈妈他们总是很忙（虽然不知道在忙什么），很少有时间照顾我和弟弟。我通常住在托雷斯叔叔和伊涅斯塔叔叔家里，他们有五个孩子。 <br/>我出生时，妈妈还没有退役，爸爸照顾了几周后就把我送给托雷斯叔叔，表示“好累啊送给你们吧”。 </p>
<p>所以我上的是马竞幼儿园，全班有十五个孩子，只有我一个是塞维利亚球迷。还好我弟弟被注册了马竞会员，他马上就要来上马竞幼儿园小班了。 </p>
<p>男孩画了一个高高瘦瘦满脸麻子的角色，和一个个子小小的光头。 </p>
<p>托雷斯叔叔人非常好，他在幼儿园教小朋友踢球，他也在马竞青训营里教大一点的小朋友踢球。妈妈从皇马下班后，就会去托雷斯叔叔那里接我回去，有时他也不接，就是去看望一下我。 </p>
<p>我晚上还有事，米兰就继续住你那儿吧。 <br/>说话时，妈妈会使劲亲一下托雷斯叔叔—亲很久。听说我妈妈和托雷斯叔叔以前是西班牙最著名最甜蜜的一对儿，他们看起来确实是。我爸爸和妈妈则是邪教西皮，所以RPS风险比比特币还大，慎入。 </p>
<p>不过最近我萌了一对邪教西皮，爸爸鼓励说，邪教好吃。 <br/>男孩继续在纸上画画，他画了一个圈，又画了一个圈。 </p>
<p>这个西皮是我上个周末萌上的，叫双哈维。那天是西班牙国家德比，我穿着塞维利亚球衣，和皇马主席纳达尔坐在一起。爸爸穿着西装，坐另一边的巴萨主席台上，看起来很严肃。 <br/>他看到我过来了，就很开心，让纳达尔叔叔把我抱过去，他玩了一会，就隔着很远把我扔给我妈妈。妈妈和其他人坐在皇马官员座位上，妈妈玩了一会再把我扔回纳达尔叔叔那里。 </p>
<p>哈维叔叔现在已经是巴萨教练，另一个“哈维”叔叔阿隆索他则是皇马新上任的教练。那天德比比赛亮相时，他们俩居然同时剪掉头发，剃了个光头。爸爸和妈妈私底下笑了好久。 <br/>爸爸说，为了玄学加成，登台做法，就像小美人鱼故事那样。长得越美，剪掉头发献祭效果越好。 <br/>妈妈说，皇马上一任教练古蒂，死活不舍得献祭自己满头金发，最后成绩不佳背锅下课。 <br/>我想阿隆索叔叔献祭效果应该很好吧，他那么帅。 </p>
<p>唉，当教练太累人了，压力山大。伊涅斯塔叔叔总是说。爸爸请过伊涅斯塔叔叔去当教练，被拒绝了，可能因为他已经没有头发献祭了，法术会不灵。 <br/>所以伊涅斯塔叔叔选择了卖酒，球队总是有输有赢，赢了要举杯欢庆，输了也要借酒消愁嘛。喝酒，永远是没错的。 <br/>那天中场休息，妈妈隔老远跑过来亲我，爸爸也过来亲我，然后他们就得放下我，要去看望各自球队更衣室。托雷斯叔叔就牵着我和他的五个孩子，跟伊涅斯塔叔叔去站台卖酒。你买一杯红酒，我就亲一下你哦。 </p>
<p>男孩最后在纸上画了一堆酒瓶。然后他高兴地将这些画纸叠起来，放进自己塞维利亚小背包里。 <br/>拉莫斯冲进来，把儿子直接扛在肩上。他身后的皮克从拉莫斯那里夺过儿子，骑在自己头上，晃来晃去。小米兰好奇地玩着天花板垂下来的吊灯。 </p>
<p>“去哪吃饭？”皮克问。 </p>
<p>“就去南多家蹭饭吧，最近农忙，安德列斯不在。” </p>
<p>“好啊。”皮克说。 <br/>他的男孩儿抱着他的头，亲了一下他，然后说： <br/>“我亲一下，你要买一杯红酒哦。” </p>
<p>【人生哲理番外之Alpha的友谊】 <br/>皮水ABO生子文番外 </p>
<p>人生哲理，Omega之间没有真正的友谊，那Alpha之间难道就会有真正的友谊吗？不，也没有。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>皮克认为拉莫斯只有发情时可爱。 </p>
<p>准确的说，其实拉莫斯平时也有点可爱，傻笑时、撒娇时，甚至发呆时。但这种可爱随时会消失，一位性格暴躁的老哥就是那种—你不小心踩到他的尾巴，他就会一跳三丈高，一拳把你打倒在地。皇马球员说不定比皮克更了解这点。拉莫斯在更衣室有地位，他不生气时绝对是个好队长，但惹他生气后果很严重。拉莫斯在皮克面前已经收敛了很多，毕竟皮克属于他，是他私人的Alpha。他们结了婚，真把皮克打伤了或者气跑了，拉莫斯肯定不愿意看到这种后果。 </p>
<p>但发情时就由不得拉莫斯了。 </p>
<p>那位皇马队长会哽咽着给皮克打电话，求他马上来马德里，越快越好。如果皮克有意撩拨，故意找借口拖延，拉莫斯的恳求就会越来越迫切。一只被深刻标记过的Omega无法忍受那种痛苦。为了能从那种痛苦的泥沼中挣扎出来，Alpha让他做什么都行。 <br/>在这种时候，皮克就能深深体验到身为Alpha的快乐，他们可以控制他们的Omega，为所欲为。他们留在Omega血液里的标记如同地雷，在激素的引诱下齐齐爆炸。Omega信息素也在双腿之间爆炸。通俗点说，这和犯了毒瘾差不多，只不过，Omega只能由他们的Alpha来解毒。 </p>
<p>皮克躺在床上，美滋滋翻看着手机。拉莫斯乖乖窝在皮克怀里，用毯子卷着自己，像一只温顺的大型宠物。情事虽然结束了，但拉莫斯还处在发情余韵中，皮克强大的Alpha信息素仍然牢牢控制着他。拉莫斯的气味闻起来温顺而臣服，还带着一丝事后的甜腻。皮克稍微释放更多的信息素，拉莫斯马上感受到，在皮克怀里窝得更紧。 <br/>拉莫斯亲了一下皮克的鼻尖，可怜巴巴地说： <br/>“别离开我，杰瑞。” </p>
<p>皮克想起书上说的，Alpha的快乐不能用语言形容。确实如此，皮克手机上还有这次拉莫斯发情后的战利品—皮克的私人战利品。拉莫斯光着腿，穿着巴萨球衣，带着猫耳和尾巴，哆哆嗦嗦地跳起巴萨的啦啦队之舞。拉莫斯当然不愿意，但不这么做又不行。皮克可是说了，他不屈服，皮克就拔X走人回巴萨。 <br/>我不喜欢一只不听话的Omega，皮克威胁说，快跳，跳完好办事。 </p>
<p>有什么办法呢，没有办法，屈服后才能得到奖赏，得到解药。皮克从拉莫斯身后拔出猫尾时，分泌的体液已经将一整条尾巴都浸湿了。可怜的Omega，他只能纠缠在Alpha身上，渴求被入侵，被占有，被践踏，被在体内点火。 </p>
<p>皮克将手机里录下的战利品得意地翻看了一百多遍，不时低头咬住怀里拉莫斯的后颈。拉莫斯的后颈腺体都快咬烂了，每次被咬住身体都要僵硬几秒，然后才慢慢放松下来，乖乖低头等皮克结束标记。 <br/>我是世界上最幸福的人，皮克想。他越想越得瑟，最后忍不住给他的两位Alpha朋友发了短信炫耀。 <br/>—我的Omega一级棒，全世界最棒！ </p>
<p>没有任何延迟的，皮克即时收到了巴萨中场核心拉基蒂奇的短信。 </p>
<p>—前线告急！前线告急！请立刻登入FIFA官网为最有魅力球员投票！请投给来自巴萨的10号梅西和来自皇马的10号莫德里奇！每个手机号码可投两票！我们需要您宝贵的投票！请LM10群里兄弟姐妹都来投票！并鼓动更多兄弟姐妹加入投票大军！回复“巴萨LM10”可看梅吹群群主从前线发来的第一手训练站照！超可爱看了你心会化！回复“皇马LM10”可看魔吹群群主从前线发来的第一手度假站照！超可爱人人都会爱上他！快给两位LM10投票吧！ </p>
<p>而另一位Alpha呢，对方的短信几乎也是第一时间回复。那位诺坎普国王梅西的短信是这样的。 <br/>—南美歌王打榜在即！请来给九号选手阿奎罗和十号选手内马尔投上您宝贵的两票！回复“阿奎罗”即可听灵魂歌手阿奎罗深情演绎动人情歌，回复“内马尔”即可看巴西舞王内马尔劲歌热舞一起来摇摆！投票的兄弟姐妹还将参加抽奖！中奖率高！抽中者将送CR7品牌内裤一条（包邮）或伊涅斯塔红酒一瓶（仅加泰区包邮）！ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>皮克意识到这是什么特殊触发机制。 <br/>毕竟，人生哲理，Omega之间没有真正的友谊，那Alpha之间难道就会有真正的友谊吗？不，也没有。 </p>
<p>为了测试这点，皮克又给两位朋友发了短信。 <br/>—今天离开时太匆忙，我好像把手表落在更衣室了。那是我外公送的定制刻字手表，你看到没？ </p>
<p>几分钟后，拉基蒂奇发短信表示。 <br/>—我没看到，别担心，不会丢的。我明天早上早点去，帮你找找。 </p>
<p>梅西的短信更直接。 <br/>—看到啦，你这个马大哈。我放我柜子里收起来了，你明天回来记得拿。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>皮克不由得陷入了人生哲理的思考。他意识到自己还是太年轻，太简单，有时太幼稚。他决定给自己的手机也设置个自动回复的触发机制，杜绝那些该死的Alpha们该死的炫耀！ <br/>他太专注于这件事，以至于没注意到身边的拉莫斯眼神已经由混沌变得清澈，气味也由柔顺变得凌厉。 <br/>一头沉睡的雄狮清醒了。 </p>
<p>皮克手机被摔了出去，他本人更是被直接扔下了床。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>只有发情期的拉莫斯才可爱，皮克委屈地想。 <br/>尤其在他被迫穿着皇马球衣，戴着猫耳和尾巴，唱着皇马队歌，跳起皇马啦啦队之舞时。拉莫斯坐在对面沙发上，喝着咖啡，翘着二郎腿，冷冰冰地看着他，跳得不好还要重跳。 <br/>但皮克不这么做不行，拉莫斯会打死他的。这个世界运行原则就是比谁拳头硬。 </p>
<p>在故事的最后，皮克试着给那两位Alpha朋友发了最后一条短信。 <br/>—我的Omega糟透了。 </p>
<p>似乎是另一种触发机制，皮克几乎是即时收到了拉基蒂奇和梅西的回复短信。 <br/>—我的Omega超级无敌可爱！全世界无敌可爱！ </p>
<p>以及另一条。 <br/>—我的Omega们比珍宝珠和彩虹糖还可爱！全世界无敌可爱！ </p>
<p>【人生哲理番外之妈妈是超人】 <br/>皮水/白托/万笛ABO生子文番外 </p>
<p>拉莫斯一下飞机，就马不停蹄赶去托雷斯家接儿子。他的男孩儿正在托雷斯家院子里跟托雷斯家的男孩们一起踢球，他们虽然都只是幼儿园大班小朋友，球却已经踢得有模有样。 </p>
<p>男孩儿听到妈妈来了，放下球，往客厅里跑。拉莫斯身上还穿着皇家马德里的西装制服，他作为球队官员，随队出征俄罗斯踢欧冠小组赛，刚刚回来。 <br/>他的男孩儿一下子就扑进他怀里，还甜甜地说： <br/>“妈妈今天很帅！” </p>
<p>拉莫斯非常开心抱着宝贝儿子转了好几圈。他不知道的是，这个年龄的米兰已经懂得欣赏美丑。妈妈正儿八经穿西装比平时私服好看一万倍，男孩想。 </p>
<p>男孩身上穿着马竞托雷斯九号球衣，他兴奋地告诉拉莫斯，今天他们的比赛赢了，他还进了一个球。 <br/>他得到了拉莫斯好几个鼓励的吻。 </p>
<p>托雷斯也吻了一下他。 <br/>“他踢得很好。” </p>
<p>“裁判还以为我是南多叔叔的孩子，”米兰天真地说，“他一个劲儿说我有乃父的风采，说我踢球和南多叔叔一样帅。” </p>
<p>“那你一定很帅，毕竟你南多叔叔踢球宇宙无敌帅！” <br/>拉莫斯一手抱着米兰，一手搂过托雷斯，给了对方一个深吻。 <br/>接着，他问托雷斯。 <br/>“他们下次什么时候比赛，我得去看。” </p>
<p>“下周一就有，”男孩说，“但妈妈你能穿球衣去看比赛吗。” </p>
<p>“当然。” </p>
<p>“那你不能忘了哦。” </p>
<p>拉莫斯又亲了一下他的男孩，表示肯定。他不知道的是，上次他穿私服去看儿子的比赛，被小朋友评价说，他看起来像一只长腿斑马。比赛结束后，小米兰犹豫了一下，没有跑向那只怪异的长腿斑马，而是扑进托雷斯的怀抱。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>拉莫斯带着他的男孩儿开车回家，男孩儿自己乖乖爬上儿童座椅，让拉莫斯系好安全带。 </p>
<p>“明天你还是得先去南多叔叔家玩一会，可能很晚才能来接你。” <br/>拉莫斯一边开车一边说。他和托雷斯家住在同一片富人区，相距并不远。 <br/>“我得去塞维利亚接你弟弟。” </p>
<p>“爸爸什么时候回来？” </p>
<p>“爸爸要后天才能回来呢！” </p>
<p>男孩儿有点明白拉莫斯为什么急着明天去接弟弟，因为皮克回来，发现另一头小牛还扔在塞维利亚，就会发脾气骂拉莫斯。 <br/>爸爸觉得妈妈与其把弟弟扔塞维利亚，还不如让他带去巴塞罗那。男孩想，而且爸爸也很想带他去巴塞罗那上学。为这件事他们吵架了，不止一次。 <br/>他猜这次爸爸回来，他们又要争这个。 <br/>“爸爸是不是又要说带我去巴塞罗那？” </p>
<p>“那你想跟爸爸去巴塞罗那吗？” </p>
<p>“我想跟爸爸在一起，但我不想去巴塞罗那，”男孩闷闷地说，“那里小朋友说话我听不懂。” </p>
<p>到家了。 <br/>拉莫斯将车开进车库里，抱男孩儿下车。今天晚上不出去吃饭，但也不是就他和孩子。这个晚上拉莫斯邀请了客人来家里吃晚餐，这也就是为什么他只有明天才抽得出时间去塞维利亚接小儿子回来。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>老朋友见面总是令人欢欣鼓舞。拉莫斯一看到莫德里奇，就给了对方一个深吻，还将对方抱起来，转了一整圈。 <br/>他们一起开心地勾肩搭背拍了几张照片，莫德里奇的大女儿爱玛帮忙拍的。不过，暂时他们不会上传这张照片到社交网络上。 <br/>莫德里奇回马德里是为了欧国联—更准确的说是欧洲杯预选赛。他现在是克罗地亚主教练，带领球队客场与西班牙作战。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯以私人身份邀请莫德里奇晚餐小聚。纯私人的，地点就在拉莫斯家里。没有其他人，就他们俩，还有孩子们。 <br/>拉莫斯大儿子米兰还在上幼儿园，不过，他已经很乖了。他从小跟着父母出席各种场合，是位大场面先生。小儿子不在身边，在安达卢西亚陪伴外公外婆。 <br/>莫德里奇大女儿爱玛现在上九年级了。她看起来一点也不情愿跟妈妈出来聚餐，她这个年纪正是看父母不顺眼的叛逆期。小女儿索菲亚还很小，她会一直缠着莫德里奇说话。拉莫斯不知道她在说什么，小女儿是莫德里奇离开皇马后出生的，不像大女儿还能讲流利的西班牙语。 </p>
<p>上了年纪会享受一些纯粹的朋友聚会，而不是谈工作谈生意。但中年老男人聚会，不谈工作不可能。工作不仅关乎到挣钱养家的压力，还关乎到社会地位带来的—男人最重要的面子。 <br/>拉莫斯猜莫德里奇带领克罗地亚踢完明年欧洲杯后，就会想寻找一份更富有挑战性的工作，比如说执教主流联赛俱乐部。他这么想不无理由，他从纳瓦斯那里得知，明天拉基蒂奇和塞维利亚俱乐部高层有个不公开的聚会。拉基蒂奇既是莫德里奇的得力助教，也是他的第四任丈夫，以及小女儿索菲亚的亲生父亲。 <br/>当然，对于像莫德里奇这样履历还不是特别辉煌的新晋教练，能在皇家马德里有执教机会更好。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>几杯酒下肚，莫德里奇的话就变多了。他开始变着花样吹他的Alpha拉基蒂奇。就拉莫斯了解到的八卦，莫德里奇离开皇马后，拉基蒂奇一度地位岌岌可危，差点下课。不过，那位巴萨中场及时击退了情敌，挽回了感情，索菲亚就在那之后出生。而且，拉基蒂奇退役后，进入莫德里奇助教团，表现一直可圈可点。莫德里奇风格严厉，精益求精，身为教练，球场上下经常板着脸。拉基蒂奇则适当唱红脸，更多的是鼓励和安慰球员。家庭生活里，拉基蒂奇将大女儿视为己出，小女儿也照顾得很好，让莫德里奇能有更多精力放在工作上。 </p>
<p>莫德里奇这只小Omega都嚣张到当面炫耀自己的Alpha，拉莫斯当然不能容忍。全世界都知道，拉莫斯和皮克的感情非常好，他们俩都性格外向，喜欢公开晒恩爱、撒狗粮。皮克娶拉莫斯这笔买卖不亏。皮克实际上不代表极端加泰独立分子，拉莫斯也不是极端马德里主义者，他永远是“安达卢西亚小子”。这对会来事会折腾的夫夫，身为皇马和巴萨的高层，每次国家德比都要怼出新花样新高度，但他们增加的是爆点，是笑点，是流量，是眼球，而不是毫无意义的极端仇视和火药味。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“妈妈，你就不能少喝点吗？” <br/>大女儿爱玛生气了。 </p>
<p>“再喝一杯嘛，最后一杯，”莫德里奇说，“喝完我们就回家。” </p>
<p>“你十分钟前就这么说啦，”爱玛撅着嘴说，“叔叔说了，不让你喝酒的。你喝这么多，他该多生气。” </p>
<p>拉莫斯投过去很懂的视线，莫德里奇觉得自己不能在老友面前丢面子，被女儿说得好像自己惧内似的。男人嘛，面子大过天。 <br/>他拿过一瓶新酒，倒进杯子里，一饮而尽。 <br/>“今天晚上的酒还不错。”莫德里奇说。 </p>
<p>“你要的话，我送你几瓶，伊涅斯塔酒庄的酒，我多的是。你喜欢也可以自己去订，南多现在是马德里总代理。” <br/>拉莫斯见缝插针地将一张托雷斯的名片塞到莫德里奇的口袋里。 <br/>人生哲理，小时候，一起玩泥巴的叫朋友；长大后，一起踢球的叫朋友；退役后，一起挣钱的叫朋友。 </p>
<p>“不用啦。” </p>
<p>“怎么？”拉莫斯故意说，“你怕他骂你啊。” </p>
<p>“伊涅斯塔酒庄的酒，家里多的是。” <br/>莫德里奇说。 <br/>他告诉拉莫斯，伊涅斯塔给拉基蒂奇打过电话，问他想不想做克罗地亚地区红酒代理，他拒绝了。 </p>
<p>“安德列斯没有谁没打过电话吧。” <br/>拉莫斯直白地说。 </p>
<p>那使得莫德里奇笑出声，讲别人的八卦总是让酒桌更快乐。不过，拉莫斯心里想，家里很多，莫德里奇居然都没有喝过，看来拉基蒂奇这些年在家中地位急遽上升的传言是真的。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>在莫德里奇尖叫着唱到第四首歌时，拉莫斯终于无法忍受地起身，撤掉了桌子上的酒。莫德里奇拉着小女儿晃来晃去唱歌，大女儿生气地看着已经失态的妈妈。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯不得不打电话叫拉基蒂奇来接人。拉基蒂奇来得飞快，莫德里奇才唱到第七首歌。莫德里奇扛着小女儿在肩头，摇摇晃晃站起来，吓得拉莫斯赶紧去扶他，怕他把女儿摔下来。 <br/>拉基蒂奇一手搂过小女儿，一手抱起莫德里奇，直接扛在肩上，打包带走。莫德里奇还在唱歌，喉咙里发出断断续续地惨叫。 <br/>拉基蒂奇在莫德里奇屁股上拍了一下。 <br/>“都说了最近戒酒，你怎么又喝上？” </p>
<p>“我就喝了一点点。” <br/>莫德里奇嘟嚷着说。那使得他屁股上又挨了一下，他终于不吭声了。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>小米兰躺在床上，托雷斯进来亲了一下他。拉莫斯今天一下班就飞塞维利亚接小儿子，大儿子继续由托雷斯带回家。 <br/>夜深了，拉莫斯还没有来，小米兰只能在托雷斯家睡。他从小习惯如此，尽管他还是会想跟亲生父母在一起。 </p>
<p>“你是想自己一个人睡，还是跟我睡？” <br/>托雷斯温柔地问。 </p>
<p>“我一个人睡，我是大孩子啦。” <br/>这个男孩吻了托雷斯，自己乖乖地闭上眼睛躺下。 </p>
<p>托雷斯亲了下男孩的额头，等这个孩子没声音了，才起身去看自己的三个男孩。那三个调皮男孩在另一边房间吵到不行。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>但是小米兰眨巴着眼睛醒来后，他发现自己不在托雷斯家里，而是在自己家里的大床上。爸爸皮克搂着他，妈妈搂着弟弟，睡在爸爸身边。他觉得自己在做梦，就伸手拔了下皮克的胡子。 <br/>皮克被拔醒了，他伸出大手抓住那个小小的肇事者，作为惩罚，将小米兰的脸揉皱了。 </p>
<p>这还没完，皮克伸出另一只手去抓拉莫斯的胡子。理由的是，你教出的儿子拔了我的胡子，却不拔你的，这不公平。 </p>
<p>“你他妈有病！” <br/>拉莫斯一个肘击，把皮克打得嗷嗷直叫。睡在拉莫斯那边的小儿子被惊醒了，傻傻地看着爸爸和妈妈。 </p>
<p>皮克翻身，压住拉莫斯，去撩拨小儿子。 </p>
<p>“别玩儿他，弄哭了怎么办。” </p>
<p>这句话就像魔咒一样，皮克一松手，小儿子就哭了出来。哄孩子不哭不是拉莫斯的专长，但他可以把手贱的皮克打哭。 </p>
<p>在听到无比熟悉的弟弟的哭声，妈妈的打骂声和爸爸的求饶声，米兰觉得，自己还是去托雷斯叔叔家住着吧。 </p>
<p>【人生哲理番外之妈妈是超人】 <br/>皮水/白托/万笛ABO生子文番外 </p>
<p>“巴萨万岁！” <br/>“巴萨万岁。” </p>
<p>“巴萨冲呀！” <br/>“巴萨冲呀。” </p>
<p>“巴萨是世界上最伟大的俱乐部。” <br/>皮克一边做饭，一边教男孩一字一句说加泰语。才两岁的小儿子被固定带背在爸爸背上，把他放下来他就会哭。 <br/>这次句子有点长，男孩接不上。皮克慢慢用加泰语又说了一遍。 <br/>“巴萨，是，世界上，最伟大的，俱乐部。” </p>
<p>男孩照葫芦画瓢，结结巴巴地跟着爸爸复述了一遍。 </p>
<p>“你超棒呢，宝贝，”皮克开心得挥了一下锅铲，“最好的球员应该去巴萨。” </p>
<p>“最好的球员，应该，去巴萨。” </p>
<p>“bingo！” <br/>皮克大声说。烤箱叮地一声，显示烤好了。 <br/>皮克一边装盘，一边觉得自己是世界上最好的俱乐部主席，世界上最棒的爸爸，有世界上最聪明的儿子。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>皮克推开后门，冲着院子里吹了一声口哨。 <br/>拉莫斯在院子里陪大儿子打网球。他们听到皮克的哨声，双双放下球拍。拉莫斯直接把大儿子拦腰抱起来，一路抱进屋。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>拉莫斯不会做任何家务，小米兰从小就被灌输“不要指望你妈做任何家务”“千万不要叫你妈做任何家务”这种生活哲理。他们在家要么请厨师，要么出去吃。每次皮克回来，不忙的话他愿意自己亲自下厨，更有家的感觉。而且，拉莫斯这种笨手笨脚的男人生存技巧是，别人做家务，他都会嘴甜一番，又是恭维，又是撒娇。 </p>
<p>同样，拉莫斯根本没有办法带孩子。他去参加新手妈妈考试，考了四次都通不过。之前家里的育儿师离职了，拉莫斯不得不把小儿子送回老家住了一段时间，直到他们找到新的育儿师。 </p>
<p>餐厅里，皮克将背着的小儿子放进儿童座椅。小儿子这个年纪还不太能自己吃饭。皮克得一边教，一边喂，一边哄着。他放在男孩身上的手一松开，男孩就会哭。他不得不一直搂着男孩，柔声抚慰。 </p>
<p>米兰自己乖乖吃饭，偶然抬头看看。爸爸得照顾弟弟吃饭，妈妈就在旁边喂爸爸吃饭。米兰懂事地拿起妈妈的叉子卷起意大利面，喂妈妈吃饭。 </p>
<p>“我们巴萨是不可战胜的。” <br/>小儿子一边吃饭，一边手舞足蹈地挥动着拳头。 <br/>“颤抖吧，皇马。” </p>
<p>听着儿子翻来覆去地讲自己教过的加泰语，皮克喜不自胜，狠狠亲了几下小儿子，真乃孺子可教也。 </p>
<p>“他在说什么？” <br/>拉莫斯问，他亲自剥好虾子，喂进皮克嘴里。 </p>
<p>皮克意犹未尽地含着虾仁和拉莫斯的手指。 <br/>“他在说妈妈超帅，他爱妈妈。” </p>
<p>拉莫斯闻言大悦，又往皮克嘴里满满塞了一大勺烤鱼排。皮克侧脸过去亲拉莫斯和大儿子，在他最爱的两个人脸上都留下厚厚一抹油。 </p>
<p>充满温馨的餐厅里，只有小儿子继续铿锵有力地模仿着皮克的声调，用加泰语大声喊着。 <br/>“跪下吧，皇马，伟大的巴萨是不可战胜的！” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>莫德里奇恋恋不舍地亲了一下自己的大女儿，拉基蒂奇则郑重地将怀里的小女儿交给皮克抱着。 <br/>这对夫夫挥挥手，离开了拉莫斯家。他们不得不暂时把孩子寄放在拉莫斯和皮克那里几个小时。莫德里奇的身份不仅仅是克罗地亚主教练，他还是克罗地亚足球大使。除了带队比赛和训练，他其它时间得花在各种社交活动上。这是必要的，他很清楚区区教练做不了什么，克罗地亚的内部环境更是无法改变。他希望他能帮到克罗地亚的年轻人，至少是那些喜欢足球的，能够为他们提供实现梦想的机会—在青训营中更好成长，以及在主流联赛中争取一席之地。 <br/>这个下午拉基蒂奇和莫德里奇两个人都很忙。他们一起跟西班牙足协有个关于青训合作的会议，接着莫德里奇和皇马的高层有一些交流，拉基蒂奇则约了塞维利亚高层见面。 </p>
<p>皮克本来计划一家人出去玩儿，莫德里奇把两个孩子送到他家，就不方便出门。 <br/>在家玩也行，皮克想。他工作忙，在马德里呆不了两天就要走。两个男孩都很想念他。拉莫斯肯定也很想他，皮克得意地想。 <br/>皮克坐在客厅地上陪孩子们玩，大儿子扑在皮克身上撒娇，小儿子则趴在皮克腿上睡觉。莫德里奇的小女儿索菲亚傻傻坐在地上看他们。 <br/>皮克身上挂着两个男孩，他色色地朝拉莫斯贴过去，在对方耳边悄声说： <br/>“sese，我们玩点成人游戏吧。” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>莫德里奇大女儿爱玛独自留在楼上书房。她是个中学生，还得看书和写作业。她使劲抓了抓漂亮金发，最后还是站起身，去找皮克和拉莫斯。 <br/>皮克和拉莫斯正在客厅玩成人游戏，爱玛有时见过拉基蒂奇带着莫德里奇玩。那是一种特别流行的动作游戏。画面偏重口，禁止未成年人玩，被称为中老年网瘾患者集中地。 </p>
<p>爱玛看出皮克和拉莫斯都玩得很一般，分数惨不忍睹。三个孩子有时呆呆地看爸爸们打游戏，有时自己瞎玩儿。 <br/>“这个战区的最高分是莱昂（梅西）和阿奎罗。” <br/>皮克指着屏幕说。他放下手柄，去抱爬过来的小索菲亚。 </p>
<p>“现在南美是后半夜吧。” </p>
<p>“唉呀，他们俩整天白天睡觉，晚上起来打游戏，”皮克说，“他们第二个孩子快出生了。” </p>
<p>拉莫斯也扔下手柄，去抱自己的小儿子，屏幕里两个战士顿时死相凄惨。他对玩游戏没有什么瘾，完全是为了陪皮克玩。而皮克玩这个是为了减轻压力，年轻的主席处处面临难题。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“皮克叔叔，”爱玛在后面喊，“我有道题不会做，你能帮我吗？” </p>
<p>“唉呀，我也不会呀，你都九年级了，”皮克说，“好吧，你拿过来，叔叔帮你看一下。” </p>
<p>皮克倒是很想在小女孩面前展示一下自己，可是这位文化水平堪忧的巴萨主席一看到爱玛递过来的数学题，就两眼一抹黑。 </p>
<p>这道题是这样的。 <br/>“如图所示，假设你是一个哈维（箭头处），1）请问图中有多少种传球方式踢进球门？哪种传球方式路径最短？为什么？2）假设进攻方队员启动速度5m/s，加速度9m/s，防守方队员启动速度7m/s，加速度7m/s，并假设触球时间均为0.4s，触球后发生动量守恒，队员不动，球开始滚动，请问1）中传球路径还能成功吗？还是会被防守队员追上并断下？” </p>
<p>年轻巴萨主席装模作样思考了一会，最后告诉爱玛。 <br/>“要不你去问你sese叔叔吧。” </p>
<p>爱玛将求助的目光投向拉莫斯，皮克怕拉莫斯看不懂，直接拿图给拉莫斯看，并告诉他，题目问怎么传球。 </p>
<p>“传你妈。” <br/>拉莫斯脱口而出。 </p>
<p>爱玛生气地撅起嘴巴。 <br/>“sese叔叔为什么骂人啊？” </p>
<p>拉莫斯愣了一下。 <br/>我哪骂人了？你问我场上怎么传球，当然是传你妈呀。 </p>
<p>【人生哲理番外之妈妈是超人】 <br/>皮水/白托/万笛ABO生子文番外 </p>
<p>爱玛将求助的目光投向拉莫斯，皮克怕拉莫斯看不懂，直接拿图给拉莫斯看，并告诉他，题目问怎么传球。 </p>
<p>“传你妈。” <br/>拉莫斯脱口而出。 </p>
<p>爱玛生气地撅起嘴巴。 <br/>“sese叔叔为什么骂人啊？” </p>
<p>拉莫斯愣了一下。 <br/>我哪骂人了？你问我场上怎么传球，当然是传你妈呀。 </p>
<p>为了缓解尴尬，皮克连忙说： <br/>“卢卡（莫德里奇）不在场上。” </p>
<p>“那德国人呢？” </p>
<p>“克罗斯也不在。” </p>
<p>“那还传他妈个球，直接上抢远射不就得了。”拉莫斯不以为然地说。 </p>
<p>“球权丢了怎么办？” </p>
<p>“没事，卢卡会就地反抢的，他最喜欢防守了。” </p>
<p>“早说了卢卡不在场上。” </p>
<p>“那等被突破到己方禁区，让瓦拉内去防守好了，我要留在对方禁区。” </p>
<p>“瓦拉内不在场上。” </p>
<p>“咦？那是国家队的比赛吗？”拉莫斯不理解地问，“那不是有你在后面防守吗，我留在对方半场远射就行啦。” </p>
<p>“什么？！”皮克像被踩到伤口一样大叫起来，“你想得到美！我警告你八百遍了，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，我是不会给你擦屁股的，补位是不会补位的！” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>爱玛往左看了看激动的皮克，又往右看了看生气的拉莫斯，她突然想起来拉基蒂奇叔叔临走前留下来的人生哲理。<br/>—如果作业题不会做，等我晚上回来，千万不要去问皮克和拉莫斯这两个白痴。 </p>
<p>现在她理解这条人生哲理了。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>但拉基蒂奇说得不全对，士别三日，当刮目相看。皮克再怎么说已经是巴萨主席，比当初拉基蒂奇认识时成熟睿智多了。 <br/>“我懂了！”皮克摸着下巴，突然说，“这道题假设我们是哈维，但我们不是哈维，所以肯定不会做！我们应该去问哈维！” </p>
<p>这位年轻的主席一本正经地整了整头发和衣领，拨通了巴萨主教练的视频电话。爱玛充满期待地仰头看着皮克，拉莫斯也因为皮克关键时刻英明神武地表现出解决问题的能力，亲了一下皮克的脸颊。 </p>
<p>接通电话的哈维一看到镜头里是皮克和拉莫斯两个人，判断出巴萨主席找他绝不可能谈正事，伸手就要挂断电话。</p>
<p>皮克赶紧把镜头转向爱玛，哈维的脸色才和善下来。 <br/>他眯着眼睛看了看爱玛示意的数学题。 <br/>“这是03-04赛季巴萨对西班牙人的比赛，第七十六分钟。这球没进，最后比赛零比一，巴萨此轮结束后联赛排名第七。” <br/>哈维拿起记号笔，在屏幕上划了几道。 <br/>“建议传球路线是…” </p>
<p>镜头里有人敲门进来，哈维歉意地表示，他还有会议要开，只能挂断电话。不过，他建议爱玛去问伊涅斯塔，一定能得到满意解答。 <br/>皮卡帮爱玛接通了伊涅斯塔的电话，伊涅斯塔对这个女中学生的作业题又和善又有耐心。爱玛开心地捏着手机回书房，一边和伊涅斯塔交流一边做作业。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>爱玛终于不再为作业题苦恼。她的快乐持续不了多久，直到她听到妹妹索菲亚的哭叫声。照顾妹妹也是拉基蒂奇和莫德里奇交给她的任务。 <br/>她冲下楼，她可怜的妹妹索菲亚正被两个猥琐中年大叔按住，在头上摸来摸去。 <br/>皮克抱住索菲亚，让拉莫斯可以拉住小女孩的金色长发编辫子。 <br/>拉莫斯一边捣鼓索菲亚的头发，一边吹嘘自己以前留长发，很会编辫子，还说自己在家给妹妹编头发。年幼的索菲亚只能哇哇大哭大叫，表达反抗。可是她说话，拉莫斯和皮克根本听不懂。他们一边玩弄小女孩的头发，一边拿蛋糕和玩偶过来，试图哄小女孩开心。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯松开手，皮克一把把索菲亚扛在肩上转圈圈，又背着小女孩楼上楼下跑来跑去。他自己家的男孩这样哄一下通常就不哭了。但可怜的索菲亚哪里经过这种阵势，皮克的一切努力只让小女孩哭得更大声。 </p>
<p>爱玛满屋子追着皮克，想把妹妹抢回来。拉莫斯正在招呼自己的两个儿子，他们本来玩积木玩得好好的，突然两个孩子都大哭了起来。拉莫斯责备小米兰不让着弟弟，小米兰哭着觉得妈妈偏心，只宠爱弟弟。拉莫斯根本没办法，只好把两个孩子都抱着哄。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>幸亏伊涅斯塔和托雷斯夫夫俩就是在这种紧急时刻登场，带着他们的五个孩子。也幸亏拉基蒂奇和莫德里奇及时赶到，以解救两个女儿于水火之中。 <br/>小米兰一看到托雷斯，就扑到托雷斯怀里撒娇。被两个男孩的哭闹折磨得眼圈红了的拉莫斯搂住两个儿子，也扑到托雷斯怀里求安慰。对这种熟悉的场面，伊涅斯塔只能安慰自己见怪不怪 其怪自败。 </p>
<p>拉基蒂奇和莫德里奇一个忙着安慰委屈的大女儿，一个忙着哄哭到崩溃的小女儿。 <br/>而皮克呢，趁着伊涅斯塔一个人要照看五个孩子，他一把偷走伊涅斯塔家漂亮的小女儿，抱着玩儿。这个被邪恶大熊叼走的小女孩立马大哭起来。皮克只好乖乖把小女孩还给伊涅斯塔，并遭到后者愤怒的眼刀。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>晚餐前，拉莫斯和皮克这对夫夫忍不住讲起了悄悄话。 <br/>“伊万和卢卡的女儿真可爱，连发际线都跟伊万和卢卡一模一样，”拉莫斯说，“要是我女儿，肯定会有最浓密头发，乖乖让我编安达卢西亚最正宗的西班牙盘发。” </p>
<p>“安德列斯的两个女儿怎么越来越漂亮，超级像没有打码的南多，”皮克羡慕地说，“要是我女儿像我，肯定更漂亮。” </p>
<p>“为什么要像你！”拉莫斯不满地亮出了拳头，“我的女儿应该像我！我的孩子应该都像我！” </p>
<p>“但你的女儿就是我的女儿，我的女儿当然应该像我！”皮克看了一眼拉莫斯硕大的拳头，往后退到安全距离，才固执地开口。 </p>
<p>这对沙雕夫夫为还不存在的女儿到底应该像谁而争吵不休，如同为了想象中的五百万大打出手。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>【S医院Omega科典型病例分析及治疗方案（上篇）】 <br/>满粉点到的皮水医院梗，Alpha皮克医生和Omega拉莫斯护士长，故事情节来自 </p>
<p>“腺体充血，发情期强行吃抑制剂造成的副作用。” <br/>卡西说，他取下手套，扔进医疗垃圾桶里。 <br/>“还好血检没有炎症。” </p>
<p>“嗯，”拉莫斯小声说，他从诊疗床上坐起来，“但是比以前疼。” </p>
<p>“充血有点严重，”卡西说，“我给你开点缓解症状的药，实在难受的话，你跟谁换个班，早点回去休息。” </p>
<p>“不要紧，吃点药就不疼了，” <br/>拉莫斯离开诊疗床，穿上裤子。 <br/>“今天没有班可以换，我还要值夜班。” </p>
<p>卡西坐到电脑前开始写病历和开处方药。 <br/>“你应该找个时间跟杰瑞一起休个假，好度过你的发情期，老是吃药对身体不好。” </p>
<p>“我不想跟杰瑞说话，我已经有四个半小时没跟他说话了。” <br/>拉莫斯看了一眼墙上的钟。 <br/>“现在五个小时没跟他说话了。” </p>
<p>“你们又怎么了？你们俩加起来六十多岁了，怎么总像小孩子？” </p>
<p>“我讨厌他，”拉莫斯说，“昨天皇马输给巴萨，他就一直在我面前比五个手指。我恨他，皇马球迷不应该跟个巴萨疯狗在一起。” </p>
<p>“这都哪跟哪，”卡西不以为然地说，“哈维也是个铁杆巴萨球迷。” </p>
<p>“那你们昨晚没气得分床睡吗？” </p>
<p>“我跟哈维早说好了，德比时，谁支持的主队赢了，谁就多做一周家务。”卡西不以为然地说，“看个球而已，至于吗？” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>等拉莫斯穿戴整齐，卡西打开诊疗室的门。已经换上便服的哈维坐在外边候诊室沙发上，等卡西下班。 <br/>拉莫斯故意抱着卡西狠狠亲了一口。 <br/>“外科居然比Omega科换班还早，还是来找卡西医生挂号看病啊？” </p>
<p>“别瞎说，他今天连轴转三台手术，一直站到现在，才喝上一口水。” <br/>卡西解释说，他宠溺地拍了一下拉莫斯的脸。 <br/>“下次你去挂杰瑞的号，别耽误我下班！” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>S医院Omega科主任医师卡西下班了，只剩下皮克医生值班。他的办公桌上摆着一张照片，卡西左拥右抱搂着年轻的皮克和拉莫斯，拉莫斯还是长头发。那时两个人一个是没毕业的实习医生，一个是新入职的菜鸟护士。他们一起把负责带他们的卡西折磨得死去活来。 <br/>不过，令卡西倍感欣慰的是，皮克已经成长为Omega科独当一面的医生。皮克办公室里甚至挂着病人们送来的“送子观音”“再生父母”的锦旗。而拉莫斯呢，由于他出色的工作能力，早就被提拔成护士长。 </p>
<p>虽然皮克和卡西都是S医院Omega科颇有名气的医生，但S医院地位最高却是三位Omega医护人员，被称为S医院守护神。他们不仅是因为医术备受推崇—尽管他们技术水平非常精湛，还因为他们面对医闹的无敌勇气和非凡战斗力。比如说，本地名流穆里尼奥曾经大闹Omega科，扬言要让庸医卡西彻底吊销执照。当时外科医生哈维挺身而出，极力维护卡西，挽回卡西的名誉。拉莫斯多次勇敢站出来，保护S医院。拉莫斯只要脱掉工作服，亮出肱二头肌和满身刺青，就能让情绪激动的患者知难而退。另一位则是儿科的天使护士托雷斯，他也好几次站出来，脱掉衣服，亮出自己健身达人、金刚芭比的真实身份，抱着孩子大喊大叫的家长立马嗓音低了三度。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>拉莫斯拿到药，去注射室自己给自己打了一针。他喝了杯牛奶，休息片刻，感觉自己好多了，于是重新回到工作岗位。 <br/>皮克还不知道拉莫斯找卡西看病，他留在诊疗室为病人做检查。病人离开后，皮克整理医疗档案，就听到走廊上传来拉莫斯骂小护士的声音。身为肌肉壮汉，拉莫斯是个看上去凶巴巴的护士长。那些新进医院的年轻护士都非常怕他，因为出点差错就会被骂得狗血淋头。 </p>
<p>皮克听到拉莫斯吼小护士“安全培训你是怎么通过的”“怎么笨手笨脚这都不知道”，其间还夹杂着小护士的抽泣声。 <br/>他走出去，宽慰了几句。小护士抹着眼泪走开了，拉莫斯则白了皮克一眼，转身去配药室。 <br/>皮克当然知道拉莫斯并不是真的凶残（当然他对待皮克一点也不温柔！），他只是对工作认真负责，要求严格。 <br/>—这可是医院，人命关天。一丁点微小失误，比如说把钠盐水打成钾盐水，就会造成极其严重、无法挽回的后果。</p>
<p>候诊室暂时空了，皮克还没来得及喘口气，就被住院部叫走了。一个来做戒断治疗的Omega发生了严重的戒断反应，需要皮克马上处理。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>等皮克从住院大楼回到诊疗中心时，发现Omega科诊疗一室被围起来，S医院安全小组拿着空气检测仪四处查看。 <br/>“这里怎么啦？” <br/>皮克抓住一位护士问。他被告知，新来的实习护士失手打碎了一瓶高浓度的促进剂。 </p>
<p>“然后呢，及时喷空气阻断剂了吗？”皮克问，他认为应该是，因为他进来时已经闻不到什么信息素气味，只有医院特有的消毒药水味。 </p>
<p>对方点点头。 <br/>“护士长第一时间冲进去处理的，除了损失了那瓶促进剂，其它没什么，现在浓度已经降下来了。” </p>
<p>“那塞吉呢？”皮克担心地问，“怎么没看到他？” </p>
<p>“护士长请假回去休息了，他好像有点不舒服。” </p>
<p>皮克拿手机想给拉莫斯打个电话，但急诊室那边送病人过来。皮克只能暂时收起担忧，专心在病人。他一直工作到当天的交接班时间，才开车回家。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>皮克在路上给拉莫斯打了好几次电话，又打了家里的座机，但都没接。他心急如焚，觉得从医院开到家的路程怎么那么长。 <br/>他一打开房门，一股浓郁火辣的Omega气味直砸到他脸上。 </p>
<p>【S医院Omega科典型案例分析及治疗方案（下篇）】 <br/>满粉回馈的皮水医院梗，一辆沙雕的医疗救护车，全文见AO3，地址https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110400/chapters/40239929 <br/>此处是删节。 </p>
<p>皮克在路上给拉莫斯打了好几次电话，又打了家里的座机，但都没接。他心急如焚，觉得从医院开到家的路程怎么那么长。 <br/>他一打开房门，一股浓郁火辣的Omega气味直砸到他脸上。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯闭着眼睛，仰面躺在玄关地板上，一动不动。皮克见状，大脑嗡地一声吓坏了。他本能跑过去，跪在拉莫斯身边，翻着对方眼皮察看瞳孔，还深呼一口气打算做人工呼吸。 </p>
<p>皮克一低头，拉莫斯一个手肘就砸在皮克脸上。 <br/>“我他妈还活着。” <br/>确实是还活着，拉莫斯想，但跟死也没什么两样了。他的下腹部像是要爆炸，刺激得他双腿发软，根本没有站起来的力气。他勉强支撑着从S医院回家，一进门就瘫倒在地板上。 </p>
<p>皮克没有把拉莫斯的打骂放在心上，他快速检查了一下拉莫斯的眼睑、鼻腔和口腔。高浓度的促进剂不仅会过于冲击嗅觉受体，还对皮肤和黏膜组织有腐蚀性。 </p>
<p>“我出来时反复冲洗过了，”拉莫斯小声说，“没事。” </p>
<p>“你嘴里还是有一点点问题，”皮克举着手电，仔细看了看，“左上方，尽量不要用舌头舔。” </p>
<p>“……” </p>
<p>“你摔伤了吗？”皮克又问，“有没有哪里疼？” </p>
<p>“不是摔伤……”拉莫斯艰难地说，“肚子疼，特别疼。” <br/>还好身为护士他有经验，回来时他感到天旋地转，抢先扶着墙滑下去，慢慢坐在地上，但之后他就再也无法站起来了。皮克伸手到他身下，快速摸了一遍他的肋骨、脊椎和大腿骨，确认没有外伤，再抽手回来，轻轻按在他腹部。拉莫斯立刻大叫出声，皮克的手指在拉莫斯的腹部依次按压了几个不同的位置，最后按到的地方让拉莫斯甚至没力气叫出声，他只能蜷起身体，愤怒地看着皮克。 </p>
<p>“可能是腺体的问题，”皮克收手说，他心疼地俯身吻了一下拉莫斯的鼻尖，“你介意我检查一下吗？” </p>
<p>拉莫斯没吭声，皮克又问了一遍。直到拉莫斯做了一个“行”的手势，皮克才动手解开拉莫斯的皮带，将拉莫斯身上那条厚牛仔裤松开，拉到大腿根部。拉莫斯里面穿着一条黑色内裤，已经被涌出的体液濡湿出一圈深色水渍。皮克稍微拉下拉莫斯的内裤，对方大腿根部也被黏稠的体液沾满了。他戴上手套，伸手进去。对方的后穴湿润柔软，毫无抵抗地吞没了皮克的手指。空气里弥漫着强烈到足以引爆任何Alpha的信息素，这股强大诱惑既甜美又危险。 </p>
<p>本来被迸发的情欲折磨得奄奄一息的拉莫斯一个鲤鱼打挺，从地上坐起来，凶狠地踢了一脚皮克。 <br/>“杰拉德皮克！我操你妈！你他妈在摸哪里！” </p>
<p>“塞吉……” </p>
<p>拉莫斯又蹬了几下腿，要不是他现在腿上使不出力气，他准能踢断皮克的肋骨。房间里回响起拉莫斯花样百出的叫骂，皮克的手指简直就在他身体深处点火。叫骂声渐渐低下去。拉莫斯重新躺倒在地上，胸口剧烈起伏。那位Alpha医生手指修长有力，指尖蕴含魔法，点起火的地方燃烧了情热，却熄灭了痛楚。 <br/>“腺体充血得很严重，”皮克说，“非常严重，内腔还有点痉挛，难怪那么疼。你是不是还吃了什么别的药。” </p>
<p>“左旋咪唑，呃，”拉莫斯绞紧了手指，“下午五点左右。” </p>
<p>“多大剂量？” </p>
<p>“半个单位，肌肉注射。” </p>
<p>“……你是不是之前就腺体充血不舒服？怎么也不跟我说一声？” <br/>皮克既有点担心又有点不高兴，他稍微拉高拉莫斯的双腿，往里面增加了一根手指。Omega腺体充血通常都是因为临近发情期，身体准备打开腺体，然后被抑制剂强行控制住。为了缓解这种不适，会开一些促进身体放松的药物。但拉莫斯今天又被高浓度的促进剂所刺激，两股力量拮抗，造成痉挛。 </p>
<p>“因为……” <br/>拉莫斯无法说出完整话语，他的舌尖被一串低沉的呻吟给占领了。他甚至情不自禁地晃动起胯部，往皮克的手指上送。皮克的手指在他身下有节奏进出，力道恰到好处地按摩着他的肠壁，又碾压过他的敏感点。拉莫斯觉得他的下半身像两片带着利刺的海葵，每次合拢，都扎得他锐痛难忍，只有被皮克的手指撑开，才感到一阵轻松。 </p>
<p>皮克最后抽手指出来。 <br/>“痉挛好些了吧？” </p>
<p>“唔。” <br/>拉莫斯轻哼了一声，他的前端甚至悄悄抬了头，在内裤里撑起伞。接着他的内裤被皮克拉下，和牛仔裤一起堆在了膝盖处。更多的体液涌出来，下半身湿哒哒一片。拉莫斯湿润着眼睛看着皮克，疼痛感越缓解，空虚感就越扩大。</p>
<p>皮克扶住拉莫斯的大腿根部，说了声“放松”。拉莫斯充满期待地打开腿，下一刻他花样百出的叫骂声又出现在房间里。这位Omega根本没有得到任何填满，一根冰冷的温度计被刺进身体里。 <br/>皮克按住拉莫斯分开的膝盖，紧紧并拢在一起。 <br/>“夹紧，”皮克说，“好像有点发烧。” </p>
<p>拉莫斯骂归骂，却不敢乱动。他被折叠成难堪的姿势，只能按照皮克的要求，绷紧身体。这三分钟简直难耐到了极点，皮克抽出温度计，确实是在发烧。虽然Omega发情期多少会有点低烧，但拉莫斯的体温还是比正常略高。 </p>
<p>“有点烧，塞吉，要不……” </p>
<p>“FXXK YOU！” <br/>拉莫斯大叫道，他再也忍受不了了，他的气味像脱缰的野马横冲直撞。他大脑发热，血往下涌，他知道他在渴求什么，一个Alpha，他的Alpha。他需要他的Alpha在他体内翻江倒海，填充他的肠壁，按摩他的腺体。 <br/>“FXXK YOU！杰拉德皮克！我数三声，你他妈要是不进来，我就FXXK YOU！” <br/>他甚至半撑起身体，高声威胁。他确信皮克害怕他的威胁，皮克打不过他。如果皮克不肯上他，他就强上皮克。 <br/>“我现在就开始倒数！” </p>
<p>但今天的戏码跟平常不一样，这位气势汹汹的Alpha连第一个数字都没有数，皮克的凶器就冲了进来。尽管拉莫斯发情期的后穴足够润滑，但不足以轻松容纳下皮克的巨大。皮克拽下了拉莫斯的长裤，抓住拉莫斯的脚踝，拉高腿，往里面顶了顶。 </p>
<p>“FXXK YOU！”拉莫斯气急败坏地大声说，“我还没数数呢！” </p>
<p>“你现在也可以数，数我顶了你几次。” </p>
<p>我才不会上你的当，数这个！拉莫斯气愤地想。不过，反正他张着嘴，也只剩下大叫。今天的皮克上来就是凶狠抽刺，又快又重，砸得拉莫斯大脑一片空白，完全失去了思考。皮克的Alpha气味完全散发出来，海啸般将他完全吞没。 <br/>等这一波惊天巨浪翻涌过去，皮克才放慢频率。拉莫斯的双腿大开，搭在皮克腰上。皮克身体前倾，去吻住拉莫斯。而拉莫斯在这个改变角度的过程中，感受到更多的挤压和刺激。他张开嘴，回应皮克的亲吻，一股苦涩的液体就从皮克嘴里被渡到他嘴里。 <br/>“退烧药，”皮克柔声说，“呆会儿做完你要是还发烧，就必须得去医院做个血检。” </p>
<p>“唔……” </p>
<p>“嘴张开一点，舌头别舔到左上，那里有个创伤。” </p>
<p>“嗯……”拉莫斯呻吟了一声，皮克把他抱起来，抱到客厅沙发上躺着，然后拉高他的双腿，重新埋进他的身体里。拉莫斯的背部在沙发里陷下去，来回摩挲，他的腿被折叠到胸口，腰下垫着靠垫。拉莫斯辛辣的Omega气味和皮克温和的Alpha气味水乳交融，AO结合时带来的灭顶快感和信息素的碰撞为双方制造了幻觉。 </p>
<p>气味制造的幻觉世界里应有尽有。 <br/>拉莫斯觉得自己长成了八脚章鱼，这样他在医院能够问询、操作仪器、拿药、配药、注射等一系列工作流水线服务一气呵成，然后挥舞着八只脚洋洋得意地数年终奖金数得脚抽筋。 <br/>皮克则觉得自己变成了一只高大帅气的送子鸟，瞪谁谁怀孕，然后一面面锦旗朝他涌来，INS上follow满了虔诚的信男信女，每日三叩九拜般疯狂为他打call点赞。 </p>
<p>【皮水的海鲜大排档】 <br/>生活小甜饼，ABO设定 </p>
<p>皮克当然知道拉莫斯衣品很烂，他从来不给拉莫斯在INS上的马德里潮男穿搭点赞。 <br/>话说回来，谁会看不出来拉莫斯私服可怕呢。拉莫斯的潮服总有上万的点赞，那只是因为网民搬砖之余上网不就图一乐吗？猎奇的丑总比平庸的美吸引眼球。至于那些西班牙和皇马的小弟们，则是闭着眼睛吹捧老大，谁不害怕生活的铁拳呢？ </p>
<p>皮克同样如此，为了捍卫真理和不挨上拳头，他决定保持沉默。每次拉莫斯抱怨皮克不给他点赞，皮克都快速转换话题。而面对从衣帽间走出来、精心打扮的拉莫斯，皮克最多机智地夸奖： <br/>“sese看起来很有精神很勇敢呢！” </p>
<p>翻译过来就是，穿成这样走出去，真的很需要勇气。 </p>
<p>不过皮克和拉莫斯天生一对，各方面都是。皮克虽然心里吐槽拉莫斯灾难衣品，但他从不会制止拉莫斯这么干，更不会掏钱给拉莫斯买他认为好看的衣服，逼着对方穿。拉莫斯呢，也不是那种“只要你一个眼神肯定我的爱就有意义”的公主。这个自信心爆棚的Camas乡下青年就是认为自己品味非凡，根本不在意凡人—比如皮克的意见。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“sese，”皮克站在玄关喊道，“你打扮好了没，我快饿死了。” <br/>今天晚上，一家人要出去吃饭。小米兰坐在玄关地上和弟弟一起玩平板，皮克则掏出手机刷了会邮箱。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯出来时，皮克感到眼前一黑，脑袋里轰地一声惊雷。他痛苦地别开视线，拿过自己的围巾披上。小米兰扔下平板，紧张地站起来，抱住皮克的腿。 </p>
<p>“走吧，孩子们都饿了。” <br/>皮克说，他把两个孩子都抱起来。 <br/>“你在前面开车。” </p>
<p>拉莫斯点点头，拿着车钥匙往车库走去。 </p>
<p>看着拉莫斯宽阔的红色背影，小米兰伏在皮克怀里，天真地说： <br/>“妈妈今天为什么穿得像一只螃蟹？” </p>
<p>“小声点，”皮克教育小米兰说，“这样很没礼貌，妈妈会生气的。” </p>
<p>小米兰不再说话了，这个还在上幼儿园的小朋友已经被生活逼迫得学会自己选衣服，而拼死不穿妈妈买的。因为穿妈妈挑的衣服，会被班上其它小朋友嘲笑。毕竟，儿童世界残酷直接，不像成人世界扭扭捏捏。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>拉莫斯坐进车里开车，皮克带着两个孩子坐在后座。他们要去马德里一家新开张的餐厅。餐厅老板是拉莫斯哥哥的朋友。因此，拉莫斯被邀请去捧个场，拍个照，然后发发INS帮忙做宣传。 </p>
<p>他们很快开到目的地。拉莫斯的哥哥也在场。在看到拉莫斯的哥哥时，皮克深刻意识到不是一家人 不进一家门。不知道他们是心有灵犀还是做了约定，拉莫斯的哥哥也穿了身红色大衣，看起来像一只壮硕的龙虾。 <br/>拉莫斯下了车，和哥哥热情拥抱亲吻，如同一只螃蟹和一只龙虾互相举着大蝥钳缠斗在一起。他们背后是餐厅波光粼粼的蓝色灯光，十分海底世界。 </p>
<p>皮克抱着两个孩子也下了车，那只大龙虾—拉莫斯的哥哥向皮克奔过来，举着大蝥钳给了皮克一个结结实实的拥抱，随后亲了皮克怀里的两个小宝贝。 <br/>皮克带着孩子进去餐厅包间，拉莫斯则留在外边和餐厅老板、主厨合影，以及给老板最小的孩子在皇马球衣上签名。 <br/>回包厢后，拉莫斯拍了一会窗外的风景和菜品，又让小米兰给他拍几张全身潮照。等拉莫斯的哥哥进来后，拉莫斯拿手机给哥哥看，商量选哪几张照片。等这一番折腾完，拉莫斯的哥哥离开了，只剩下皮克和拉莫斯这个小家庭。<br/>皮克刷INS看了下，拉莫斯已经发了推广。菜品还是很不错，皮克想，除了拉莫斯本人很辣眼睛。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们点了招牌菜，和两份儿童餐。小儿子太小了，得坐专门的儿童座椅。他们极少一家人出来吃饭，一般在家吃，主要是因为小儿子还小。皮克自己根本吃不上饭，得喂小儿子吃饭。 <br/>小米兰乖乖吃着儿童餐，偶然抬头看爸爸喂弟弟吃饭，妈妈则喂爸爸吃饭。 <br/>皮克手机响了，他放下勺子，起身去外边露台接电话。他大概说了五六分钟，小米兰跑进来，拉着他的大衣下摆。<br/>皮克赶紧挂断电话，跟着小米兰进去。 </p>
<p>包厢里一片狼籍。皮克离开后，换拉莫斯给小儿子喂饭。小男孩突然吃得不开心，大哭大闹起来，拳头四处挥舞，弄砸了盘子。拉莫斯急着起身去安抚小儿子，不小心掀翻了桌布。 <br/>餐厅服务员赶过来帮忙收拾残局，皮克赶紧抱起小儿子哄了一番，小儿子总算不哭闹。拉莫斯眼巴巴看着皮克，皮克把拉莫斯搂在怀里安抚了一句，然后又抱过大儿子，坐在自己腿上。 <br/>餐厅老板表示，可以给他们重新上菜。皮克和拉莫斯拒绝了，他们弄砸了几个盘子杯子、还害服务生重新清理包间，感到很不好意思。有个太小的孩子确实不方便出门，那么小的孩子没办法控制自己，也没办法讲道理。他们决定不再逗留，而是带着孩子们回家。餐厅贴心地给他们打包了一份饭后甜点，小米兰开心地提在手上。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>回去时拉莫斯脱下身上那件红色大衣，那倒不是因为他意识到自己穿得丑，而是衣服在先前的混乱中沾上了一大片海鲜酱。 </p>
<p>“外边风很大，你要不穿我身上这件？” <br/>皮克说，他一手牵着大儿子，一手抱着小儿子，走在拉莫斯后面。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯本来想坚强表示自己不怕冷，最后还是把弄脏的大衣披在肩上，等上车再把大衣脱掉。回去时两个孩子窝在皮克怀里睡了，皮克不敢动，拉莫斯也不敢出声惊醒他们。 <br/>等到了家，皮克小心翼翼把两个孩子抱下车，他们睡得很熟。这次皮克走在前面，拉莫斯走后面。 <br/>在从车库进屋时，拉莫斯从背后贴上皮克，蹭了蹭，突然咬住皮克的后颈。像拉莫斯这种Omega简直患有性别错乱，身为Alpha的皮克颈后根本没有可供穿刺的腺体，但拉莫斯非要像个标记Omega的Alpha那样咬一口。 </p>
<p>别瞎闹，皮克小声警告说。他把孩子们交给保姆，由保姆带到房里睡觉。这样他终于腾出双手，可以把背后那个肇事者捞到前面来，然后狠狠咬一口后颈。 <br/>玄关灯光和镜子照耀下，拉莫斯那螃蟹的一身难看得更加触目惊心。皮克一边吻住拉莫斯，一边剥掉螃蟹外壳—难看的格纹瓜皮帽、惊悚的能撑成球的红色大衣、不合腿的破洞牛仔裤，以及和大衣首尾呼应、惊心动魄的红色皮鞋。 </p>
<p>螃蟹虽然很丑陋，壳又硬又难剥，但螃蟹肉却异常鲜美。 <br/>皮克想。 <br/>这就是为什么吃螃蟹需要勇气和技巧，但谁会不喜欢吃螃蟹呢？ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>【皮水的七年之痒】 </p>
<p>ABO生子文，点击就看巴萨主席和皇马高层的绝美爱情 </p>
<p>巴萨主席皮克在从巴塞罗那去布宜诺斯艾利斯的长途飞机上本来打算休息一下，正如他告诉秘书那样。他将手机和大衣一起交给空乘人员，自己躺下了。 </p>
<p>入睡前，皮克随手拿起飞机上一本杂志，翻了翻。他发现拉莫斯居然在这本西班牙版男士健康杂志里。由于服装是杂志和赞助商提供的，摄影师把拉莫斯拍得还不错。比拉莫斯平时在INS上“马德里潮流穿搭小课堂”打扮得好看多了，亏他还总埋怨皮克不给他的潮服点赞。拉莫斯在杂志访谈中聊了聊他的工作和生活，夹杂着大量赞助商软广告。但皮克就这么躺着，将拉莫斯的那一点版面翻来覆去看了好多次。因为拉莫斯这次特意谈到了皮克，将皮克狠狠夸了一顿。 <br/>像皮克这种自我感觉良好的男人，夸他再多都不会骄傲。拉莫斯在这点上一直很懂得世界运行规律。作为皇马前队长、皇马旗帜和皇马高层的拉莫斯是不会在任何跟俱乐部相关的场合说皮克什么好话，但其它社交场合他就会明里暗里拼命吹捧皮克。虽然受文化水平限制，拉莫斯吹人的本事远不如巴萨文学院出来的文豪们花样繁多，但胜在简单粗暴、真情流露。 </p>
<p>皮克美滋滋地抱着杂志看了半天，最后找乘务员拿回手机。他翻开手机相册，里面记录着和拉莫斯这么多年来的点点滴滴，尤其是每个圣诞节。 <br/>皮克还记得新婚后第一个圣诞节，拉莫斯特意从马德里飞到巴塞罗那，和皮克一起度过。平安夜他们大吵了一架，气得拉莫斯连夜飞回马德里，扬言说要洗去Alpha标记和离婚；第二个圣诞节则妙不可言，怀孕了的拉莫斯被接到巴塞罗那，和皮克家人一起参加家庭圣诞晚餐；第三个圣诞节在塞维利亚，照片里是不到一岁、懵懂的小米兰和两个傻笑的新手爸妈；第四个圣诞节，冬歇期拉莫斯还留在卡塔尔备战世界杯，皮克干脆带着小米兰去看他，一家人在沙漠骑着骆驼庆祝节日；第五个圣诞节在皮克买下的私人海岛上，拉莫斯第二次怀孕了，躺在沙滩上美美晒太阳；第六个圣诞节他们留在了马德里，小儿子生病打乱了他们的度假行程，索性一家人一起在院子里堆雪人。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>……现在他们该为第七个圣诞节做准备了，皮克想，他得给拉莫斯和孩子们一个惊喜。他甚至没有意识到自己和拉莫斯结婚这么久了，一切好像刚刚发生在昨天。在他们刚宣布在一起时，舆论普遍认为他们不是喝多了就是吃错药了，最多坚持七天就该分手。事实差不多如此，只是坚持七天互不搭理后，他们可能会来一场缠绵悱恻的分手炮，接着就这么循环到第七年。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>巴萨主席皮克打开whats up，除了日常检阅巴萨制服组工作群和巡逻皇萨互骂群，他还为拉莫斯和孩子们建了个家庭群，群名是“sese和皮熊的小牛农场”。他跟拉莫斯通常都在这里聊天。 <br/>他注意到拉莫斯在线，他敲了条消息过去。 <br/>—sese，我看到你说能嫁给杰瑞是件最幸运的事。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯马上回了消息。 <br/>—啥？你在飞机上睡醒了吗？ </p>
<p>皮克将杂志版面拍给拉莫斯看，并表示“白纸黑字，sese不要耍赖”。 </p>
<p>等了几分钟，拉莫斯表示。 <br/>—那是去年夏天的采访吧。 </p>
<p>皮克翻到杂志封面，发现确实是去年年底的旧刊，那使得他回复道。 <br/>—难怪杂志上你看起来年轻多了，我还以为是修图师傅辛苦了。 </p>
<p>—呵。 <br/>拉莫斯发了个“生活劝你谨言慎行”的表情包。 </p>
<p>皮克正准备跟拉莫斯表情包大战，拉莫斯突然回了一句。 <br/>—你在Twitter上发了什么？ </p>
<p>皮克这会并没有上Twitter，他切到Twitter界面，发现自己Twitter上转了一条巴萨官方新闻的推。作为巴萨主席，大部分时巴萨官方新闻的推，皮克都会用自己的账户再转发一次，他干脆有时就设置了自动转发。 <br/>这次自动转发的推特是为十天后皇萨德比造势，号召球迷关注比赛，并让全球巴萨球迷不仅自己为巴萨加油，也要动员全家支持巴萨，tag打的是“终身巴萨”“全家巴萨”。 </p>
<p>—这有什么不对吗，sese？ <br/>在回复给拉莫斯后，皮克切回whats up，将家庭群名改成“冲啊巴萨”，还将拉莫斯的群昵称从sese改成“巴萨主席夫人”，自己昵称还是“巴萨主席”。 </p>
<p>几秒钟后，皮克刷新了一下whats up，发现拉莫斯已经动了手脚，皮克的昵称变成“嫁进皇马的巴萨主席”，群名也变成“前行皇家马德里”。 <br/>皮克立马动手改群名成“巴萨是冠军”，谁知道拉莫斯又改成“皇马必胜巴萨狗滚出”。 </p>
<p>皮克生气了，给拉莫斯发了条消息，质问他“谁才是一家之主一群之主”。 <br/>拉莫斯直接回复了“我不跟巴萨狗说话！巴萨狗滚出”。 <br/>接下来不论皮克说什么，拉莫斯回复都永远是那句“巴萨狗滚出”。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>远在马德里家里，拉莫斯仰面躺在巨大的瑜伽球上，他一手捏着手机，一边做柔韧性伸展运动。 <br/>大儿子抱着网球拍跑进来，想跟妈妈玩。 </p>
<p>“妈妈在忙正事，”拉莫斯盯着手机说，“你能自己先打一会壁球吗？” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>皮克把群里拉莫斯的昵称改成“世界上最不可爱的坏小O”，自己的昵称则是“世界上最英俊潇洒的Alpha”，但拉莫斯还是没有回应他。皮克怀疑自己被拉黑了，气得扔下手机，戴上眼罩，准备在飞机上睡觉。但他突然在黑暗中睁开眼睛，他想到一个好主意。 <br/>他注册了一个小号，给拉莫斯发了条验证信息。 <br/>—我是sese的粉丝，我JB非常大，偷偷加我呀。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>千里之外的马德里，躺在瑜伽球上的拉莫斯眯着眼睛看了一会。他第一时间看穿给他发奇怪验证信息的，是皮克那个惊天大傻X的小号。拉莫斯的Whats app上加了个查看对方IP地址的插件，这个小号跟皮克刚才上线的地址一模一样。 <br/>但为了搞清楚皮克这个惊天大傻X到底想干嘛，拉莫斯还是加了这个小号，并且问。 <br/>—你JB有多大，有我家杰瑞的大吗？ </p>
<p>对方回答。 <br/>—和你家杰瑞的一样大。 </p>
<p>呵呵，拉莫斯翻着白眼想，接着单刀直入地问。 <br/>—你是杰拉德皮克？ </p>
<p>皮克才不会上当，回答说“当然不是”。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯又问。 <br/>—那你是法布雷加斯？ </p>
<p>皮克回答说。 <br/>—别瞎扯，塞斯克的XX才没有皮克的大。 </p>
<p>—可是你的地址身份信息填的是安道尔FC主席，安道尔现任主席不就是塞斯克吗？ <br/>拉莫斯写道。 <br/>皮克收购了安道尔足球俱乐部，成为安道尔FC主席。但按照西班牙足协规定，皮克参加巴萨主席竞选时，必须辞去安道尔的职务。皮克离任后，就将安道尔FC交给合伙人法布雷加斯管理。 </p>
<p>皮克一惊，才注意到自己填资料时点了排在最前面的安道尔。差一点就露出马脚，他紧张地想，接着飞快把资料改成在西班牙巴塞罗那。 <br/>为了遮掩这点，皮克解释到。 <br/>—呃，我以前是法布雷加斯球迷而已，他在阿森纳的比赛我全都看过。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯迅速回道。 <br/>—那你肯定很讨厌皮克？你觉得皮克给法布雷加斯套巴萨球衣、诱骗他转会巴萨的行为是不是很贱？ </p>
<p>皮克被噎得没话说了，停了半晌，才讪讪地说。 <br/>—我是西班牙人三十年老球迷，你听说过当年的加泰第一球星武磊吗？ </p>
<p>呵，拉莫斯想。 <br/>—那就好，不是巴萨狗就行，我不跟巴萨狗说话。 <br/>接着拉莫斯又问。 <br/>—你几岁了？ </p>
<p>皮克挠挠头，使劲想了想，最后回答说。 <br/>—我九七年的，比你小十一岁。 </p>
<p>—不错嘛小伙子，才二十来岁，比皮克强多了。这几年皮克年纪大了，总是力不从心呢！ <br/>拉莫斯迅速回答着。 <br/>—那你是做什么的，踢球吗？ </p>
<p>为了避免露馅，皮克拿起笔记录一下自己的小号人设，经营小号就得精分得认真点。 <br/>—我主业送外卖，业余踢点儿球。 </p>
<p>—你送哪种外卖呀？ </p>
<p>—海鲜披萨。 </p>
<p>—我问你送哪种外卖呀小伙子？ </p>
<p>皮克明白了拉莫斯的弦外之音。 <br/>—除了普通的海鲜披萨，还给可爱又寂寞的人妻送象牙蚌海鲜披萨呢。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯气得差点爆炸，他觉得皮克各路行话聊骚得这么上手，肯定平时没少到处勾来引去。不过他还是按捺性子，假装甜蜜地回答道。 <br/>—真可爱呢小伙子，什么时候来马德里送外卖？ </p>
<p>对方回答说。 <br/>—在sese需要的时候，我可以叫你sese吗？ </p>
<p>—sese不喜欢不熟的人叫sese。 </p>
<p>—现在不就熟了吗，sese。 <br/>皮克写道，他同样气得原地爆炸。他甚至脸色铁青地想，有必要调查下拉莫斯都在马德里做些什么，这么容易被勾搭上手。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>小米兰抱着网球拍，又回来找拉莫斯。 <br/>“妈妈现在有空了吗？” </p>
<p>“妈妈在忙正事，”拉莫斯依旧拿着手机，躺在瑜伽球上，咬牙切齿地说，“忙着打死你爸那个惊天大傻X！” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>【皮水的七年之痒（继续）】 <br/>ABO生子文 </p>
<p>皮克在布宜诺斯艾利斯见到了梅西和阿奎罗。按照行程，稍晚些他们和阿甲主席以及河床俱乐部主席将有个半正式的晚宴，讨论和巴萨的深度合作。在那之前，皮克留在这对金童夫夫家里喝一会马黛茶，聊聊家常。 <br/>说是聊家常，当然是为了谈工作。皮克竞选巴萨主席的噱头之一就是重回“真正的巴萨风格”。除了让哈维成为巴萨主教练、伊涅斯塔进入教练组，皮克还多次致电梅西，邀请梅西回巴萨担任大使和指导青训。梅西没有一口拒绝，但也没能马上答应邀请。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>在梅西家里，皮克逗起了梅西和阿奎罗的两个孩子。他很会照顾小孩，婴儿马上被他逗笑了。 <br/>挑染着渐变紫头发的阿奎罗各方面还是老样子，尽管他已经是三个孩子的妈妈。久未在公众露面的梅西则看起来有过去体重两倍大，成为一位真正的“球王”。 </p>
<p>这位球王的故事说起来并无离奇，处处符合人生哲理。 <br/>皮克宣布挂靴离开巴萨后，梅西和布斯克茨这些拉玛西亚老功勋一年内也先后离开球队，为球队重建腾出空间。俱乐部挽留了梅西，被梅西婉拒了。彼时梅西虽然体能下滑严重，但不时还是能给球迷带来完美演出，仍然有不少俱乐部发来条件丰厚的邀约。他拒绝了所有来自欧洲的俱乐部，选择回到家乡，以极低的薪水效力河床，参加阿甲比赛。他的想法是继续留在场上保持状态，好为一年后美洲杯燃烧最后的力量。 <br/>……梅西的计划听上去不错，毫不意外的是，三个月后，这位传奇巨星就在风格狂野的阿甲被踢成腓骨骨折，只能被迫退役。等休息得恢复健康后，梅西决定接受阿根廷足协的职位。虽然不能在赛场为阿根廷国家队做出什么贡献，他希望能够以足协官员身份，帮助建设国家队。半年后，梅西终于意识到，他在足协的权力范围仅限于吉祥物和拉拉赞助商，以及替国家队的混乱局面背黑锅。最后他只好辞职回家，终日以吃烤肉喝马黛茶打电玩为生，很少出现在公众视线。 <br/>在这个过程中，还好有阿奎罗一直支持他。梅西骨折退役时，阿奎罗放弃了美职联送上的大合同，直接从曼城挂靴回阿根廷。在梅西眼看要给足协背锅的危急关头，又是阿奎罗及时怀孕，让梅西有理由有台阶赶紧辞职回家。在家里，阿奎罗依旧兢兢业业，陪梅西吃烤肉、喝马黛茶、玩电子游戏。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>对于皮克的邀请，梅西还是有点犹豫，倒是阿奎罗极力劝梅西出山，去巴萨再干一番事业，不要过于担心他和两个幼小的孩子。 <br/>皮克听出阿奎罗话语中的求生欲，阿奎罗今年总算和梅西正式结了婚，又有两个孩子。皮克认为天性爱玩的阿奎罗肯定不会再忍下去，反正已经绑牢了梅西。 <br/>果然不出皮克所料，一周后，前脚梅西刚坐上去巴塞罗那的飞机，后脚阿奎罗就把孩子们都扔给保姆，自己火速奔向拉斯维加斯，在夜店和赌场过上左拥右抱、醉生梦死的幸福生活。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>婚姻并非总是看起来那般其乐融融，琴瑟和鸣之下，很可能隐藏着互相被迫迁就，令双方身心疲倦。 <br/>结婚多年的皮克对此深有感触。他已经不怎么用大号跟拉莫斯说话了，毕竟他工作这么忙，哪有时间和心情哄着拉莫斯那种坏脾气Omega <br/>！不过，他的小号倒是已经粘糊到和拉莫斯建了个群，群名是“马德里性感人妻sese和巴塞罗那海鲜外卖小哥”。工作再忙，皮克都会每天见缝插针找时间用小号和拉莫斯各种聊骚。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>皮克这段时间在南美的行程很紧，作为巴萨主席，他得和巴萨在南美的球探系统见见面，视察巴萨在当地的青训合作学校，和南美俱乐部加深联系纽带。他还带着市场总监，继续深耕南美商业潜力。除此之外，他还要为自己的公司开拓市场。巴萨主席这职位不是白干的，他当然得充分利用给自己拉生意。 <br/>好不容易停下来休息，皮克躺在床上，拿起手机。他打开小号，昨天他问了sese最近在家做什么，之后拉莫斯回了一段视频。 <br/>皮克点开视频，是拉莫斯躺在巨大瑜伽球上做柔韧运动。视频里的拉莫斯撩起上衣，露出结实腹肌，下边穿着小短裤，晃动两条光腿做伸展。拉莫斯时不时双腿大分，再配上喘息声，场面颇为诱惑。 <br/>皮克生气地将视频来回观赏了几十遍。虽然平时没少见这样的拉莫斯，但作为Alpha，他可不能容忍其他人看到自己的Omega这样！更何况，拉莫斯主动把这种充满tiaodou的视频发给陌生人！ </p>
<p>皮克切换到自己的大号，他昨天用大号同样问过拉莫斯最近在练什么。 <br/>拉莫斯给皮克发了一段健身房小视频。这个视频里的拉莫斯戴着拳击手套，疯狂攻击面前的沙包袋。沙包袋被刷成红蓝色，上面印着数字三号。 <br/>皮克气得把手机扔到地上，久久平复不了自己的怒气。拉莫斯两边的差别对待深深刺痛了他的心。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>这日子过不下去了！皮克绝望地想。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>几分钟后，皮克还是爬起来捡起手机，他用大号给拉莫斯回了个白眼的表情包，然后用小号回复说。 <br/>—天哪，sese太性感了，把持不住了。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯直接就没搭理皮克的大号，而是给皮克的小号发了个送飞吻的表情包。 </p>
<p>皮克用小号问。 <br/>—sese喜欢什么姿势？ </p>
<p>拉莫斯回答说。 <br/>—sese什么姿势都喜欢，sese的柔韧性什么姿势都做得到。你怎么现在才回我？ </p>
<p>—对不起sese，我昨天有几百个外卖要送。 </p>
<p>—什么时候来马德里送海鲜外卖呀，小伙子？ </p>
<p>—sese需要时我就会来，不过，万一皮克知道了怎么办？ </p>
<p>—你要来马德里的话，sese就找个理由让杰瑞别回来。 </p>
<p>—你会怎么说呢？ </p>
<p>—sese到时就说带小牛们回塞维利亚农场骑马去了，让杰瑞别去马德里。他最近很忙，很少回来，不会知道的。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>皮克瞪着屏幕，深呼吸了好几次才控制住自己要爆炸的情绪，最后他回复说。 <br/>—sese真聪明呢！那sese什么时候发情呢？好想看sese发情，一定超级火辣。 </p>
<p>—sese发情期不太准，不过可以吃促进剂等你来。 </p>
<p>—不要啊sese，吃促进剂对身体不好，俗话说，发情一时爽…… </p>
<p>几秒后，拉莫斯斩钉截铁地回答。 <br/>—一直发情一直爽。 </p>
<p>—不要啊sese，一直发情腺体伤，最后只能医院躺。sese已经很性感了，千万不要乱吃药，健康最重要。 </p>
<p>—不会的，sese是西班牙国家队二十年来最强壮的男人了。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>远在马德里的拉莫斯躺在床上，一只手举着手机玩Whats up。护士进来后，他才放下手机。他吃了一点退烧药，重新裹进毯子里玩手机，继续撩拨皮克那个外卖小哥的小号。 <br/>手机铃声响起，他没想到身在南美的皮克突然直接给他打电话。皮克发起的是视频电话，拉莫斯犹豫了一下，只接了音频。 </p>
<p>皮克刷了一下INS，看到拉莫斯最新一条状态。他这次真生气了，抓起手机，直接给拉莫斯打电话。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯将手机搁到枕边，电话里的皮克相当生气。最近马德里流感肆虐，皮克从伊涅斯塔那里得知，连幼儿园都放假了。伊涅斯塔和托雷斯不敢让孩子们出去玩，只能呆在家。但INS上显示，这种时候拉莫斯居然还把两个孩子带去人多的水族馆，和小动物合影。 <br/>“米兰吵着要去看那只网红河马宝宝，”拉莫斯解释说，“我带他们打了疫苗，宝贝们都没事。” </p>
<p>作为俱乐部随队官员，拉莫斯的工作算不上太忙。但球队一旦有比赛，尤其客场比赛，他的事情就变多了。之前两个周末都是客场比赛，都没时间带孩子们出去玩。 <br/>本来拉莫斯不想在流感时期带孩子们出门，但小米兰哭着说，班上别的小朋友都去看望过河马宝宝，就他没有。实在没办法，只好把他们带出去。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>不过，皮克不知道的是，出门前，拉莫斯特意送两个孩子去打了流感疫苗，却忘了给自己打。本来护士问过他要不要一起打疫苗，但两个孩子害怕打针，又哭又闹，他没办法只能一直安抚。两个孩子折腾完了，他就把自己的事情忘到脑后。再加上他自认为身强力壮似头牛，没当回事。 <br/>没想到带孩子出去玩一圈，拉莫斯自己竟然中招了。小小的流感拱倒他这头蛮牛，又是发烧又是咳嗽。他怕留在家传染给保姆，干脆住院休息。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>听说孩子们打了疫苗都没事，皮克松了口气。 <br/>“我想看小牛们，你开一下视频，让我看到他们。” </p>
<p>电话那头拉莫斯停了一会，最后小声说“孩子们都睡了”。 </p>
<p>皮克立马猜出拉莫斯肯定在外边玩儿，根本不在家，才一直不肯开视频通话。不然就算孩子们睡了，拉莫斯会悄悄拿手机进去，让皮克看一会孩子们的可爱睡脸。 <br/>但婚姻的秘诀是装聋作哑，皮克不打算戳穿拉莫斯，只是说： <br/>“你以后不要那么惯着孩子们，就算打了疫苗也不保险。” </p>
<p>“米兰非要去看那只河马宝宝。” </p>
<p>“那只河马宝宝到底有什么好看的…全网都在刷。你长得就跟那只河马特别像，尤其是嘴和眼睛。” <br/>皮克还想说下去，秘书已经敲门，提醒他接下来的行程。 </p>
<p>皮克说了句在忙，挂断电话。出门前他不忘用小号给拉莫斯留言，说他要去送外卖不在线。他关掉Whats up，才看到刚才挂断电话后，拉莫斯给他发了条语音。 <br/>拉莫斯愤怒地表示。 <br/>“什么河马宝宝？！不是披甲龙龟拉莫斯吗？！” </p>
<p>【皮水的七年之痒（结局）】 <br/>ABO生子文，点击就看巴萨主席和皇马高层的绝美爱情 </p>
<p>皮克和拉莫斯的矛盾实际上要追溯到半年前，当时皮克刚刚当上巴萨主席。这个故事本身微不足道，但却充满了人生哲理。它虽然发生在马德里一间小小客厅里，却是这个世界许多国家许多地区翻天覆地大事件的一道缩影。现在，让我们从头来讲这个充满zhengzhi隐喻的寓言吧！ <br/>皮克如愿以偿成为真正的皮主席后，他的野心不由得进一步膨胀。他的权力欲望开始从巴萨俱乐部蔓延到家庭里，他想当sese和皮熊的小牛农场场主，领导小牛农场走上新时代。但现任农场场主拉莫斯不会轻易给予皮克权力，这个小牛农场拉莫斯说了算。而且，农场扩大化指标—新的小牛还得等拉莫斯来生产呢！ <br/>皮克想了一个绝妙的办法，那就是鼓动拉莫斯在家里搞个minzhuxuanju。他告诉拉莫斯，搞这个并不是为了别的什么，而是创造机会和舞台让拉莫斯在家里演讲，激励带领皮克和两个孩子前进。这位巴萨主席变着花样的恭维话把拉莫斯奉承得飘飘欲仙。 <br/>拉莫斯同意了。 </p>
<p>他们就在晚饭后，告诉两个孩子这件事。拉莫斯作为家庭领袖，发表了一番讲话，就像他常在更衣室做过的那样。他得到的回应也跟更衣室那样，大家全体起立鼓掌，纷纷表示誓死追随队长。尤其是皮克，一边鼓掌一边蓝色眼睛里还闪烁着激动的泪光。接着，皮克只简短说了一两句话，就让孩子们选择是爸爸当家还是妈妈当家。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯万万没有想到的是，两个孩子—一个幼儿园大班一个还不太会说话—双双扑进皮克怀里，表示支持爸爸当选。而皮克那个满嘴谎言的混蛋，也没有如之前所承诺的支持拉莫斯，而是把票投给自己。获得两个孩子的支持再简单不过，皮克富有经验地贿选了。他暗地里告诉两个孩子，支持爸爸就有巧克力糖吃，支持妈妈就没有。拉莫斯虽然算是很娇惯孩子的妈妈，但也不能什么都顺着孩子，比如说吃太多糖。他自己过了三十几年不抽烟不酗酒的健康生活，当然不会纵容孩子们整天不吃饭尽吃垃圾食品。 </p>
<p>少数服从多数，三比一的投票让皮克稳稳当当被选为一家之主。 <br/>接下来发生的故事和世界上许多大事件并无两样。皮克还没有来得及通过minzhu贿选荣升一家之主，他就被拉莫斯军事zhengbian了。这个可怜的男人当天晚上捂着打痛的鼻子被赶到书房睡，残酷的家主拉莫斯连条毯子都不给他。第二天皮克被赶回巴塞罗那，正如许多野心暴露的失败者，他被流放了。直到他完全承认拉莫斯不可撼动的统治地位，他才被允许回马德里。 </p>
<p>那段时间，为了重返马德里，流亡在外的皮克不得不放下尊严，每天给拉莫斯发短信认错。 <br/>—sese，你不再喜欢玩弄长腿妹妹杰瑞的长腿了吗？ </p>
<p>皮克最终被允许回马德里看望孩子，代价是家主拉莫斯更跋扈，而皮克地位更挣扎。这次政变在他们心中留下了伤痕，家庭群里由以前十句骂战有九句调情，变成十句调情有九句骂战。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>…皮克躺在私人飞机上，看了一会巴萨比赛。直播结束后，他转去看皇马比赛。毕竟知己知彼，方能百战百胜。 <br/>镜头从球场上转到场边，皇马主教练阿隆索一身黑西装，脸色凝重。 <br/>皮克突然注意到拉莫斯不在官员席上。他退出在线视频，搜了下新闻，看拉莫斯是不是又被红黄牌赶出比赛场馆。这几年欧洲赛场扩大了红黄牌规则，对球队教练和官员也实行红黄牌制度，以约束球场外不当行为。 <br/>这使得拉莫斯退役后继续收集卡牌，成为西甲真正的卡牌大师，记录一骑绝尘，无人望其项背。这个赛季拉莫斯和裁判发生争执，或者帮着皇马球员打架吃了好几张牌，还在和巴萨交锋中两次被红牌罚出场。一次因为扔手机砸巴萨主席未遂，另一次呢，涉及用不雅词汇辱骂巴萨主席。巴萨主席当时并未选择回骂，而是机智地立刻向裁判举报拉莫斯。皇马还为拉莫斯申冤，辩解说拉莫斯对着皮克骂“FXXK YOU”式字眼并不是侮辱，而是调情。为此，皮克在推特上嘲讽说，那拉莫斯应该使用被动句式。 </p>
<p>出乎皮克意料之外，拉莫斯的记录干干净净，看来他并不是因为吃牌而无法随队出征。 <br/>在信息时代，拉莫斯去哪了很容易被查到，好歹也是马德里城里名人。皮克很快从INS看到，拉莫斯和卡西在马德里一家酒吧聚餐。他们一起看了皇马比赛，进球时拉莫斯抱着卡西狂吻。 </p>
<p>这场比赛皇马血洗对手，进了五个球，拉莫斯和卡西亲了五次。 <br/>呵，皮克心想。 </p>
<p>皮克假装手滑，把拉莫斯和卡西深情拥吻五次的截图发给巴萨主教练，并表示“管管你男友！没出息呢，连自己的男友都看不住！”。他等了一会，巴萨主教练哈维没有任何回应，说不定早就把自家沙雕主席拉黑了。 <br/>为了测试这点，皮克换了一条消息发出去。 <br/>—亲爱的哈维，我刚刚拉到一笔两千万款项进账，冬窗我们有足够空间跟皇马、曼城、尤文图斯竞价你看上的那个法甲小天才啦。 </p>
<p>五秒钟后他就收到了主教练哈维的回应。 <br/>—真的吗？亲爱的杰瑞你真好，我爱你，一定要拿下那个小孩呀。 </p>
<p>呵，皮克心想。 <br/>他已经看透了自家主教练，就像他看透拉莫斯一样，有钱时就喊人家小甜甜，没钱就是牛夫人！哈维整天指望他拉来赞助，好在转会市场上尽情买买买。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>今天拉莫斯流感出院，卡西专程来看望他，接他出院。拉莫斯感动地抱着卡西一把鼻涕一把眼泪地哭了半天。男友什么的，尽是些枕边花言巧语、虚情假意。只有和皇马老队长，才是真正兄弟情谊。 <br/>马德里流感太严重，卡西带的青训队有球员生病了，不得不全员暂停训练。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯干脆约着卡西一起去酒吧观看晚上的皇马比赛。两个人喝着柠檬水，吃着小点心，边看球赛边聊天。 <br/>拉莫斯听着卡西一路都在抱怨哈维，说什么巴萨男人脑子里全是石头。他们俩最近闹得很僵，哈维不能离开巴萨，就各种逼迫卡西搬去巴塞罗那。 <br/>其实拉莫斯觉得卡西不如当初和华金结婚，或者努力一点攻略贝克汉姆。前者性格乐观开朗，后者容貌漂亮又超级有钱。最后嫁给没身高没长相没钱、脾气还大得吓死人的哈维，多亏啊。 </p>
<p>也不算亏，卡西说，他有胸有屁股。 </p>
<p>那跟大卫（贝克汉姆）也落差太大，拉莫斯反驳说。 </p>
<p>别提了，卡西叹了口气说，大卫在INS给我多点两个赞他都要生气。 </p>
<p>但哈维都不给你点赞，拉莫斯说。 </p>
<p>他说他不给穿皇马球衣的傻子点赞，卡西无奈地说。 </p>
<p>呵，拉莫斯大声说，穿巴萨球衣的才都是猪头呢！ <br/>他给自己狠狠倒了一杯柠檬水，破口大骂起皮克。 <br/>正说话时，皇马进球了。卡西欢呼起来，拉莫斯扑上去吻住卡西。就让那些卑鄙自私的巴萨村男们滚蛋吧，马德里铁血汉子就该跟马德里铁血汉子相亲相爱！ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>这种密友相约喝酒（柠檬水）、一起痛骂男友的戏码，换成别人，可能就会一路滑向不可描述的深渊。幸好这个故事里卡西是位正人君子，安慰对方一番后，他开车送拉莫斯回家。 </p>
<p>你好好休息，sese，卡西摇下车窗叮嘱说，不用急着回去上班，俱乐部还怕你传染呢。 </p>
<p>嗯，拉莫斯点点头，那你不许去巴塞罗那，说好了谁都不许搭理那些巴萨村男！ </p>
<p>不去不去，卡西摆摆手说。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯捧着卡西的脸，重重亲了一番，才放卡西离开。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯目送卡西走了，收回视线，才看到皮克的车早就停在车库里，车窗摇下来，皮克一双蓝眼睛盯着他看。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>米兰闷闷不乐地抱着自己的巴萨玩具熊，弟弟还小，什么也不知道，坐在地上傻傻地玩小火车。 <br/>他认为父母可能要分开了，他们经常吵架，但这次看起来像是真的。实话说，他想皮克了，看到爸爸出现在家门口，他开心地奔过去，想扑到爸爸怀里。 <br/>但拉莫斯不准他这么做，他不让皮克进门，不许他见孩子们。他们俩在门口大吵一架，两边看起来都怒火熊熊。 </p>
<p>你永远别来好了，拉莫斯大声说，我要离婚！两个孩子都归我！ <br/>皮克没说话，默默开车走了。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯甩上房门，回头抱着两头小牛伤心了一会。 <br/>不过，那也只是一会儿。 <br/>他是个马德里铁血硬汉，不怕流血不怕流泪。巴萨垃圾男人要滚就滚吧，有多远滚多远。 <br/>他恢复心情，陪两个孩子玩了一会，然后送他们去睡觉。 </p>
<p>晚安，他对小米兰说。 </p>
<p>爸爸以后是不是再也不来了，小米兰抓着被子，小声问。 </p>
<p>不来了，拉莫斯说，你们以后会习惯的，妈妈会保护好你和弟弟。 </p>
<p>那就没人保护妈妈呀，小米兰天真地说。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯卷起袖子，秀了一把自己发达的肱二头肌。 <br/>看，妈妈超级强壮呢，你妈妈全西班牙最强壮。 </p>
<p>嗯，小米兰眨巴眼睛说。 </p>
<p>我告诉你，米兰，拉莫斯认真地说，好生活全靠自己努力争取来，而不是靠谁施舍，越努力，越幸福。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>…拉莫斯回到卧室，他躺在床上，拿起手机。 <br/>皮克什么消息也没有留下，另一个海鲜外卖小哥的小号呢？倒是留了很多消息（但也是今天早些时候），字字句句都是甜言蜜语。也就是说，他跟皮克大闹了一场后，皮克和皮克的小号都没搭理他。 </p>
<p>呵，拉莫斯想。 <br/>他突发奇想，对着皮克那个小号发了条消息。 <br/>—我跟杰瑞吵架了，现在很寂寞，要点一份象拔蚌刺身外卖。 </p>
<p>他握着手机等了一会，对方根本没有回应。 </p>
<p>呵。 <br/>呵呵。 <br/>去死吧。 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>凌晨两点时，拉莫斯被手机短信吵醒了。他迷迷糊糊看着屏幕上写着，您点的外卖到了，请开门签收。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯打开家门，皮克站在门外，提着外卖盒。但这个皮克刮掉了胡子，换了发型，还加一撮黄毛发片。身上穿的不再是考究的名牌大衣，而是一件快消品牌的连帽卫衣，外搭脏兮兮的牛仔外套。 </p>
<p>“你丈夫不在家吧？” <br/>皮克紧张地问。 </p>
<p>拉莫斯开门时明显愣了一下，但他不愧和皮克是天造地设天打雷劈气哭神仙吓飞鸳鸯的一对眷侣，马上反应过来。<br/>他环顾四周，将皮克拉进门，小声说。 <br/>“我和他吵架了，让那个混蛋滚回巴塞罗那。” </p>
<p>“那就好，”皮克松了一口气，接着又问，“你的孩子们呢，我可不想他们看到后，告诉皮克。” </p>
<p>“别担心，孩子们都睡了。” </p>
<p>“太好了！” <br/>皮克欣喜地说，他环住拉莫斯的腰，挑逗式贴上去。 <br/>“sese抱起来比想象当中还要棒。” </p>
<p>“当然。” <br/>拉莫斯一把将皮克抵在墙上，强吻得皮克差点喘不过气。 <br/>吻完后，拉莫斯问： <br/>“你好像很有经验似的，这是你第几家送海鲜外卖呀小伙子？” </p>
<p>“彼此彼此，sese看起来也经验十足呢。” </p>
<p>“我要考察你的象拔蚌养殖技术，小伙子。” </p>
<p>“放心，包教包会，不会免费再学。” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>小米兰睡醒了，伸手去找妈妈。妈妈不在。他揉揉眼睛，跑去卧室找，妈妈不在。他又跑去健身房，也不在。最后他在玄关找到了。令他开心的是，爸爸又回来了，正被妈妈扛在肩上。 </p>
<p>“爸爸。” <br/>小米兰大声喊道。 </p>
<p>沉浸在婚外情模式当中的皮克和拉莫斯没有想到小米兰突然闯入，拉莫斯拉过小米兰，说： <br/>“那不是你爸爸。” </p>
<p>五岁的小米兰看不懂大人之间的皇帝新衣，他迷惑地眨巴着大眼睛，看了看皮克，又看了看拉莫斯，最后天真地说： <br/>“妈妈，爸爸只是剃了胡子而已，你不认识他了吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>